Remus No Yokai
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: AU. Basado en la leyenda japonesa. Sirius conoce a Remus que es un Yokai, los problemas empiezan cuando resulta que Remus ahora es SU ESCLAVO! Que hará el pobre de Sirius? Su mente pervertida lo dejará en paz? Después de un año! Capi 8! SLASH!
1. Un Yokai a sus servicios

"Remus No Yokai"

Notas de la autora.- OK esta es una historia basada en una tradición japonesa en la cual se cree que existen los Yokais (espíritus del bosque) Nuestra historia se desarrolla en la antigua Kyoto (por que se dice que ahí están más presentes los espíritus [el explicarles toda la historia de Kyoto me llevaría todo el fic ^^U]) En fin, espero que les guste. Hay distintos puntos de vista de lo que son los Yokais (Que son malignos, tiene forma animal, etc) y yo tomé una de ellas y espero os guste. ADVERTENCIA!! Este fic contiene SLASH (y en una forma más fuerte de la que suelo escribir así que ojo ¬¬) Si no te gusta pues solo pon atrás y SE FELIZ no me estés reclamando por que YO escribo lo que YO QUIERA. (Jo! Y yo me sigo preguntando si hay alguien que lea esta parte ñ_nU) Coooomeeeenzaaaamoooos!!!

Capítulo 1.- 'Un Yokai a su servicios'

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Esto es sencillamente estúpido!!!- fue el reclamo de un chico de ojos profundamente azules, al igual que su cabello, a su amigo mientras se las arreglaba para pasar entre unos arbustos.

            -Tranquilo Siri-kun- dijo el chico que iba adelante, con lentes y con el cabello negro azabache todo revuelto, y ojos grises.- Tienes que tener paciencia para esta empresa!!

-Paciencia es lo que me falta para no estrangularte por haberte dejado traerme hasta aquí James-kun ¬¬* - fue la réplica murmurada de Sirius mientras se sacudía molesto la ropa de las hojitas que se le quedaban pegadas.

-Ya verás que todo vale la pena!- dijo James intentando calmar la furia de su amigo. –Solo es cuestión de buscar más...

-Aún no entiendo como lograste tragarte todo ese cuento de que los Yokais existen (por cierto que aún no entiendo que demonios es eso!!!)!!- dijo Sirius a punto de acabar con su autocontrol.

-Oooohh vamos Siri-kun ^^U- dijo James un poco nervioso, a pesar de que eran amigos cuando Sirius se enojaba lo hacía enserio y ni él se salvaba de su furia.- Jojojo tu y yo somos amigos desde que éramos niños, no puedes perdonarme esta vez?? Compréndeme es importante para mi T_T- terminó poniendo carita de perro a medio morir (XDDD)

Sirius lo miró y suspiró derrotado mientras giraba los ojos.

-Sabes que no puedo decir que no a esa cara ¬¬- dijo y James aumentó su carita de súplica- Yare, yare (ya, ya), de acuerdo!!, Tú ganas!! buscaremos tu estúpido Yokai!! ¬¬*- dijo Sirius derrotado.

-Gracias ^o^ Siri-chan!!!

-No vuelvas a llamarme así ¬¬**- dijo Sirius en un tono peligroso.

-^^U De acuerdo Siri-kun ^^U

Momentos después se entraban justa tal y como hacía 15 minutos. James revolvía todo los arbustos y Sirius se preocupaba por no ser picado por ningún animalucho. En eso Sirius se sentó sobre una piedra dando la batalla por perdida, se estaba aburriendo de muerte, comenzó a mirar en las copas de los árboles por algo más interesante que ver a su amigo escarbar en los arbustos. 

De repente, su vista fue capturada por un pequeño pájaro. Sirius parpadeó y lo miró más detenidamente. Si mal no se equivocaba el pájaro brillaba!! Era uno de los pájaros más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Tenía pluma rojas y verdes con un destello dorado. Acaso era un pájaro de verdad? 

Siguió mirándolo con curiosidad durante unos momentos. Parecía hipnotizante... Entonces el pájaro alzó el vuelo perdiéndose de vista. Sirius parpadeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Volteó hacia todas partes en busca del pájaro. Donde se había metido? Pero Sirius tardó un rato en descubrir que la pérdida del pájaro no era su único problema...

-James-kun??- dijo mientras trataba de buscar con la vista a su amigo- James-kun donde estás??

Sirius comenzó a avanzar adentrándose al bosque mientras gritaba el nombre de James. Al parecer lo había perdido.

-Kuso (maldición)!! Justo lo que me faltaba!! __**- dijo pateando la cosa más cercana a él, cosa que no fue muy buena idea por que se trato de un árbol –Shimatta (mier**)!!!! –dijo mientras se sobaba- Grrrr... Donde estará el baka (idiota) de James?? ¬ ¬***

Sirius miró a su alrededor molesto.

-Creo que lo mejor será esperarlo aquí- dijo resignado y volvió a sentarse.- Pero nada más lo encuentre le diré todas sus verdades y no volveré a seguirle nunca más a ese...

Sirius se detuvo, había escuchado algo justo a sus espaldas.

-James-kun?- dijo volteándose, pero no parecía haber nadie. 

Guardó silencio mientras agudizaba el oído. Entonces volvió a escucharlo. Pero no podía ser James, más bien... era el sonido... como... de un arpa!

Se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia el lugar donde el creía que provenía aquel sonido. Se fue acercando lentamente. El sonido era cada vez más fuerte. Entonces llegó a un lugar donde se escuchaba claramente.  Nunca antes había escuchado una música tan maravillosa. Era hermosa... y... a la vez... triste.

Pero... quién hacía esa singular música?. Tenía que averiguarlo. La música provenía de entre un par de arbustos. Sirius trato de pasar entre ellos pero el espacio era demasiado angosto. Pero no se rendiría. Logró avanzar poco a poco entre los arbustos hasta que la mitad de su cuerpo pasó al otro lado pero parecía que su otra mitad estaba completamente atorada. 

Estaba a punto de maldecir cuando levantó la vista y lo vio.

Al principio no creyó lo que sus ojos veían... pero ahí estaba!

Era una persona. Estaba sentada sobre una gran roca enfrente de un riachuelo de agua sumamente clara. Tenía el cabello claro de color dorado y piel clara. Vestía una toga blanca, sumamente blanca y tocaba una pequeña arpa de lo que parecía ser oro. Sirius parpadeó y cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de un chico. Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que era hermoso.

Pero eso no era lo que le había sorprendido a Sirius, si no que era el hecho que parecía brillar, como si su cuerpo estuviese rodeado de un pequeño brillo misterioso, no lo suficiente como para deslumbrar a alguien; era muy ligero, algo así como una especie de aura. 

Sirius se quedó admirándolo. Escuchando la hermosa música que interpretaba y el delicado movimiento de sus manos sobre el arpa. Estaba totalmente embelezado. En eso el chico abrió sus labios y comenzó a cantar (o sea, no una canción con letra, si no más bien al estilo ópera ^_^)

Sirius se quedó tan atontado escuchándolo que se le había olvidado por completo que estaba atorado entre dos arbustos. Y por leyes de la física, las ramas de uno de los arbustos no soportaron más el peso de Sirius y... se rompieron. Haciendo que Sirius se diese de bruces en el suelo (o sea, su cara derecho al suelo pero sus pies y pernas para arriba y aún estaba atorado por el otro arbusto XDDD)

Aquel sonido repentino hizo que el chico dejara de tocar súbitamente y volteara hacia donde estaba Sirius.

Sirius logró levantar su cara para mirar al chico. Ahora tenía abiertos sus ojos y notó que eran del mismo color que su cabello. Su rostro era totalmente inexpresible, salvo por un ligero toque de temor.

-Yo... esto, lo lamento, te asusté??- dijo Sirius tratando de safarse del arbusto que lo sometía- Es que tocabas tan bien, que... yo... ush estúpido arbusto!!

El chico lo miraba aún con el rostro inexpresable. Sirius batallaba con los arbustos hasta que finalmente dio un giro de 360º y se dio la cara al suelo. Bueno, por lo menos ya se había liberado de ellos, pero parecía inconsciente.

El chico de cabellos dorados miró fija e inexpresiblemente a Sirius, acto seguido colocó su arpa a un lado en el suelo, se levantó y se acercó hacia él.

Sirius permanecía tirado en el suelo cuando el chico se acercó y se sentó junto a él (cuando digo sentarse me refiero al estilo japonés, si ya saben, cuando se sientan sobre sus piernas ^-^). Tomó la cabeza de Sirius y la colocó sobre su regazo.

-Oroooo (que passaaa) @_@ hoy no quiero ir a la escuela, mamá- dijo Sirius. El chico parpadeó medio confundido.

-Se encuentra bien?-dijo este.

-Eh?- Sirius comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con ojos completamente dorados, aunque eran igual de inexpresibles que su rostro tenían un pequeño toque de preocupación.... preocupación??? Por quién??? Por él???. Los miró por largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y en la posición en que se encontraba.

-Aaahhhh!!- dijo Sirius levantándose de golpe y sonrojándose al máximo. El chico solo lo miró con el rostro completamente inexpresible. Sirius se sentó frente a él e hizo una reverencia.

-Gomen nasai (lo siento mucho)!! Lamento haberte causado problemas!!

-En absoluto- dijo el chico. Su voz era tan inexpresible como él mismo. (N/A Ok, ya me cansé de escribir inexpresible una y otra vez ¬¬, supongo que ya quedó claro que él es así, no? TODO el tiempo permanece así, no muestra señas de sensación alguna ni cambio de humor ok?? Bueno sigamos con el fic -_-U)

-Je me siento como un tonto ^//^U- dijo Sirius azorado. El chico solo lo miró. –Es que tocas muy bien y nunca antes había escuchado tocar así a nadie...

El chico lo siguió mirando de la misma forma. Sirius pudo un detalle más en él, sus ojos... eran de un dorado absoluto... es decir... no había rastro de la pupila por ningún lado.

-Hay! Pero que mal educado soy ^//^U –dijo Sirius volteando a ver hacia otro lado- Creo que no nos hemos presentado ^^ watashi wa Sirius Black des (mi nombre es Sirius Black), y tú?

El chico siguió mirándolo y tardó un rato en responder. Lo suficiente como para que a Sirius le saliera una gotita en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Naru hodo (mucho gusto). Mi nombre es Remus- dijo el chico haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Solo Remus?- no pudo evitar preguntar Sirius. Remus levantó la vista- Ettooo, quiero decir, no tienes apellidos o algo?? ^//^U- Remus lo miró como anteriores veces. Luego abrió la boca pero no pronunció nada, era como si tratase de recordar algo. Sirius lo miró con curiosidad.

-Remus J. Lupin- dijo finalmente.

-Y se puede saber que significa la J?- preguntó Sirius nuevamente pero casi al instante se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan entrometido. Remus parpadeó y miró al suelo.

-Es por Jonathan- dijo en el mismo tono.

-Vaya, Remus Jonathan Lupin... es un bonito nombre!! ^__^

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por algunos minutos.

-Anou.... y dime, que hacías aquí en el bosque?- preguntó Sirius.

Remus solo lo miró.

-Vienes con alguien? –dijo Sirius volteando a su alrededor en busca de alguien más. Remus negó con la cabeza pocos minutos después.

-Vives por aquí?- Remus volvió a negar, tardándose menos en responder que la vez anterior.

-Entonces?- Remus permaneció mirando el suelo.

Sirius lo miró por unos momentos y comprendió que era mejor no seguir preguntando.

-Oi (oye), si no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde, que te perecería ir a mi casa? ^^- dijo Sirius. Remus lo miró intensa pero inexpresiblemente. Después de un rato de permanecer así Sirius pensó que no había sido muy prudente haberle hecho esa proposición cuando no llevaban ni una hora de haberse conocido. 

Así cuando Sirius estaba a punto de decir algo Remus habló.

-De acuerdo- dijo y se puso en pie- Vamos a su casa.

Sirius sonrió y también se puso en pie.

-Ettoo (estooo), no vas a llevar contigo tu arpa?- preguntó. Remus volteó a ver hacia donde la había dejado y luego volvió a ver a Sirius.

-Quiere que la lleve?- preguntó, aunque en el tono que utilizaba era muy difícil descubrir si era una pregunta o una afirmación.

-Si... digo, no!!.. digo no sé!! – dijo Sirius de un color rojo brillante- Digo, lo que quiero decir es que es tuya y deberías llevarla, digo, pues tocas muy bonito... º//º!!

Remus lo miró mientras Sirius encontraba el suelo increíblemente interesante. Luego caminó hacia la roca, cogió el arpa y volvió hacia donde estaba Sirius. 

-Ya podemos irnos- anunció Remus, más afirmando que preguntando.

Sirius levantó la vista y antes de que pudiese hacer algo Remus lo tomó de la mano y caminaron fuera del bosque. Sirius se sentía como en las nubes. Las manos de Remus eran tan suaves y delicadas. Sin embargo Remus no parecía expresar sentimiento alguno, siempre estaba serio e inexpresible. Que sucedía?

Sirius se perdió en sus pensamientos y para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban frente a su casa. 

-Eh, ya llegamos?- dijo Sirius, Remus lo miró- Anou (estee), quiero decir si, ya llegamos a mi casa ^^UUUU jejeje- Sirius se acercó a la puerta dirigiendo a Remus. Luego sacó una pequeña llave y abrió. Pero cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Cómo sabías donde estaba mi casa?- preguntó.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

-Esta es la única casa a las afueras del bosque- era verdad, Sirius se sintió ruborizar de nuevo por lo tonto que había sido. Si, su casa estaba justo a las afueras del bosque de donde había salido. Remus nunca supo que era su casa, debió... suponerlo...

Abrió el portón y al ver que Remus permanecía parado frente a ella, le invitó a pasar. Remus lo miró con la misma expresión que tenía desde que lo conoció. Luego se acercó y entró.

Sirius entró rápidamente a la casa y abrió la puerta de entrada. Diablos!!! Su casa estaba echa un desastre!! No por nada era la casa de un universitario! Calcetines por ahí, cajas de pizzas por allá, botellas de  refresco por otro lado y... que era eso?? Ah no!! Sus calzoncillos sucios!!

Sintió que se ponía rojo de la vergüenza pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo Remus ya estaba dentro. 

-Yo... esto... lamento el desorden ^//^UUUU Pero ya sabes bueno... si se que debería limpiar... pero... la escuela... y eso... jejejeje- dijo Sirius mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Remus se acercó y examinó el lugar (hace falta decir que lo hizo con el rostro inexpresible?? ^^UU). Luego bajó la mirada y la volvió hacia Sirius.

-No se preocupe, yo...- empezó a decir Remus pero en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-Ya voy!!- dijo Sirius mientras pensaba 'quién demonios viene a interrumpir?!?'. Luego se dirigió a Remus- Espera aquí si? ^^U en seguida vuelvo.

Sirius salió echando pestes sobre quién podría ser y que lo echaría sin perder un minuto más.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un chico de cabello negro alborotado y con las gafas relativamente rotas (léase uno de los vidrios estaba cuarteado) y su ropa llena de mugre.

-O_oU Jamsie-kun??

-Hola Siri-kun ¬ ¬

-N.. nani ten dayo (que te ocurrió)??? O_OU

-Resulta que te me perdiste de vista y al intentar buscarte rodé por una colina ¬ ¬* y todo para que me dejaras abandonado _*- dijo James con un aura de enojo a su alrededor (al estilo Akane de Ranma ½ :P).

-So des (ya veo)... Jo ^^UUUUU Perdóname James, pero... hey! Espera un segundo!! ¬ ¬ ** fuiste TÚ quién me abandonó!!!!

-NANI (qué)?!?! o_ó Pero de que hablas tu te perdiste ¬¬

-No es verdad tú me abandonaste _

-Mentira!! _*

-Es verdad! _*

-Mentira!! _**

-Verdad!!! _**

-MENTIRAAAAA!!!! _***

-VERDAAAAAAAADD!!!! _***

Ambos chicos se miraron enfadado.

-Bueno ya, tú ganas!!- dijo James- Tienes algo de comer?? ^^

-Que rápido cambio de humor ¬¬

-Así soy yo ^^

Sirius dejó pasar a James y comenzaron a caminar hasta la casa.

-Y dime, Jamsie, lograste encontrar a tu susodicho Yokai?

-U_U Ie (No), no pude, (teniendo en cuenta que casi la mitad del tiempo me la pasé buscándote ¬ ¬) Pero ya será otro día...

-Lástima- dijo Sirius- Pero yo te quiero presentar a alguien ^^

-Y quién es?? O-o

-Aaaaahhh ya verás, lo conocí en el bosque.- dijo mientras abría la puerta- A horita debe estar en....- se detuvo en secó y se frotó los ojos. Debía estar soñando, acababa de entrar a su casa pero esta NO parecía la misma. Ahora esta pulcra y ordenada. Nada de cajas de pizza, nada de Calcetines sucios y, sobre todo, nada de calzoncillos.

-Vaya, veo que por fin has decidido limpiar....

-Pero que pasó aquí?!?!

-A que te refieres?- preguntó James confundido.

-Ha... hace unos momentos estaba todo desordenado y sucio O_O!!!... y ahora... no tiene comparación!!

-No te entiendo Sirius ñ_n

Sirius se quedó así por unos momentos hasta que una idea le vino en mente.

-Remus! Donde esta Remus?

-Remus? Quién es...?- comenzó a decir James pero su pregunta fue respondida casi al instante. Un joven, al cual el nunca había visto a alguien similar, entró a la sala. Ahora fue James el que se quedó sin habla.

-Me llamaba Sirius-sama?- dijo igual de inexpresible como siempre.

-Que fue lo que pasó?! Tú lo limpiaste?! Por que?! No tenías que hacerlo! Y por que me llamas Sirius-sama?!

Remus lo miró y acto seguido hizo una reverencia.

-Lo lamento Sirius-sama, Lo dejaré tal y como estaba si son sus deseos.- dijo Remus y estaba a punto de empezar a 'desacomodar' cuando Sirius lo tomó por los brazos.

-Pero que haces Remus? Tú eres mi invitado! No se supone que hagas el quehacer de mi casa! [ y a que te refieres con eso que 'si son mis deseos'???]

Remus lo miró. Pero en eso el gritó de James los interrumpió.

-ES UN YOKAI!!!!!!! – Gritó mientras lo señalaba.

O_o

-Un qué?

-Un Yokai!! Un espíritu del bosque!! Lo que andaba buscando hace unos momentos!!!

-Un Yokai?- repitió Sirius- Bakana (Tonterías), como va a ser Remus un Yokai!! Si que se te safaron un tornillo o dos cuando te caíste por esa colina ¬ ¬

-No, no enserio Siri-kun!!!! EN UN YOKAI!!! XDD

-Sore wa tottemo baka (dices incoherencias)!!- gritó Sirius exasperado.

-Preguntémosle!!!-dijo James, dado a que no tenía intenciones de seguir discutiendo.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer o decir algo James estaba enfrente de Remus.

-Dime, eres o no un Yokai?!

Remus lo miró fijamente.

-Sumimasen(disculpe)?

-Que si eres un Yokai- repitió James. Pero Remus no parecía tener intenciones de responderle. James lo miró confundido hasta que comprendió

-Naru hodo de Wakari mashita (ahora entiendo)!!- se acercó a Sirius- Solo responderá si tú se lo preguntas ^^

-O_o Por que dices eso?!

-Solo hazlo y verás ^^

Solo por querer dar por terminada esa discusión, y probar que James estaba equivocado, Sirius accedió a hacer lo que le pedía.

-Remus, dime eres un Yokai?

Remus lo miró e hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras respondía.

-Así es Sirius-sama...

-Lo vez, Remus no es ningún...- Sirius se detuvo de golpe al comprender lo que acababa de escuchar, luego se volteó rápidamente a Remus- Qué QUEEEE?!?!?!?!

Remus parpadeó. Mientras que James se hecho a reír. 

-XDDD Telo dije TE LO DIJEE!!!! XDDD- dijo sin parar de reír- Él ES un Yokai XDDD

-Sonna (no puede ser)!!!- dijo Sirius dejándose caer sobre un sillón- Maaa maaa Wakari maseeeen (no entiendo)@_@- Remus se acercó a él, con una expresión que parecía ser preocupada.

-Sirius-sama, se encuentra usted bien?

-Por qué me llamas 'Sirius-sama'?- preguntó nuevamente Sirius.

-Uraya mashi (que envidia) Siri-kun!!!- dijo James mirando a Remus con singular deseo.

-O_O ¬ ¬ Por qué dices eso?!

-Simple mi querido Siri-chan [que acaso no leíste el libro que te presté?] Por que él ahora es tu esclavo XDD

O__O!!!!!!!

-E...e... esclavo??- dijo Sirius sin poder creer las palabras que salían de sus labios. Luego le dirigió una mirada confundida a Remus, esperando que ese lo negase. Remus parpadeó e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Así es Sirius–sama, desde hoy estoy a sus servicios...

Sirius no pudo soportar más esto y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

***~*~*TBC*~*~* **

N/A Hey, la diversión a penas comienza XDDD Por favor no me vayan a matar por escribir este fic XDDD Lo hice en un momento de sobre saturación de azúcar XDDDD En verdad, espero que no les moleste mi español-japonés que mezcle en este fic XDDD pero no pude evitar hacerlo. Por favor, dejen Reviews que nada os cuesta hacerlo T_T Esos son como mis vitaminas para seguir escribiendo XDD No se angustien por la duración del fic, trataré de subir el siguiente capi el miércoles, pero si no lo hago ese día entonces será hasta el lunes por que salgo de viaje (compréndanme, yo también merezco vacaciones Y_Y

Ya he creado mi página web =D!! Visítenla!! visítenla y díganme que opinan XDDDD

     |

sigue la flecha

     |

se que quieres cliquear!

     |

No te resistas XDDD

     |

Por favor!!

     |

     |

    \/


	2. No se supone que esto debería pasar

"Remus No Yokai"

Notas de la autora.- OK esta es una historia basada en una tradición japonesa en la cual se cree que existen los Yokais (espíritus del bosque) Nuestra historia se desarrolla en la antigua Kyoto (por que se dice que ahí están más presentes los espíritus [el explicarles toda la historia de Kyoto me llevaría todo el fic ^^U]) En fin, espero que les guste. Hay distintos puntos de vista de lo que son los Yokais (Que son malignos, tiene forma animal, etc) y yo tomé una de ellas y espero os guste. ADVERTENCIA!! Este fic contiene SLASH (y en una forma más fuerte de la que suelo escribir así que ojo ¬¬) Si no te gusta pues solo pon atrás y SE FELIZ no me estés reclamando por que YO escribo lo que YO QUIERA. (Jo! Y yo me sigo preguntando si hay alguien que lea esta parte ñ_nU) El segundo capi esta aquí!!!! Espero que les guste!! XDDD

Capítulo 2.- 'No se supone que esto debería pasar'

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hay Dioses. Cómo le dolía la cabeza. Y donde estaba? Por que estaba tan oscuro? Que había pasado? No podía recordar nada.

Se removió un poco en su lugar y tardo un poco en darse cuanta que estaba inconsciente (o al menos lo estaba hacía unos momentos). 

Trató de recordar que era lo que había pasado. Recordaba haber conocido a un chico... un hermoso chico. Si, pero sería un sueño? Tenía que serlo! En su 'sueño' le habían dicho que él sería su esclavo... Pero era sencillamente imposible.

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos dorados mirándolo fijamente. Sirius se quedó en un pequeño estado de shock. Pero después de unos segundos otro chico apartó al primero para ver mejor a su amigo.

-Sirius!! Siri-kun!!! Estás bien??- dijo su amigo de anteojos con una expresión sumamente preocupada.

Sirius lo miró y sin previo a viso se levantó de golpe. Lo que provocó que su cabeza chocara con la del pobre James.

-OUCH!! +_+ - dijo James llevándose las manos a la cabeza- Oye fíjate!!! ¬¬#

Sirius se sobó la cabeza. Luego inmediatamente levantó la vista y su vista se fijo en Remus.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!- gritó casi de inmediato y se cayó de espaldas.

-S-Siri-kun estas bien?? ^^UU

Sirius solo miró fijamente a Remus.

-Eres real!!!

Silencio.

-¬¬U Eso es obvio Siri-kun, donde crees que estás, en la 'dimensión desconocida'?- James dio un suspiro de impaciencia. Sirius volteó a ver nuevamente a su amigo.

-James-kun... N...no me digas que... él es mi...

-Esclavo- completó James-Pues si, si lo es ^-^ Que suerte tienes Sir-kun!!- dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda, como quién felicita a alguien por una nueva conquista.

Sirius sintió que se mareaba de nuevo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo James habló.

-Muy bien X) Pero Remus que esperas? Sirius necesita algo de comer acaba de desmayarse y podría sufrir una recaída!!- dijo todo esto muy rápido. Al terminar Remus se levantó rápidamente y salió hacia la cocina haciendo una ligera inclinación.

-Enseguida le traeré algo de comer Sirius-sama, disculpe mi torpeza.

-También podrías traerme algo a mi!

-Por supuesto James-san- dijo y salió de la habitación. 

Sirius miraba incrédulo. James estiró los brazos y se recostó en el piso.

-Aaahh, vaya que te vas a dar la gran vida Siri-kun ^_~

-QUE?! O_o

-A que me refiero que él ahora es tu esclavo, cuantas veces te lo tengo que explicar? ¬¬U

Sirius tomó a James por un brazo y lo obligó a levantarse. 

-Bien James, ahora quiero que me expliques con exactitud que DEMONIOS está pasando y por que DIABLOS Remus es mi esclavo!!!- dijo Sirius sacudiendo a su amigo de un lado a otro.

-Está bien, está bien  te explico, pero me estás mareandooo @_@- Sirius dejó de sacudirlo. –Bien, que quieres saber? Cómo? Por que? Cuando?

-TODO

-Yoshi Yosh (ok ok) Ya entendí -_-U- dio un largo suspiro.- Bien, quieres saber porqué? Bueno así es su naturaleza! Según el libro que me prestó mi abuelo, cuando una persona encuentra un Yokai este se vuelva su esclavo para siempre y le sirve en lo que uno quiera. Cómo?, bueno no sabría explicarlo con exactitud, pero se dice que los Yokais son espíritus de personas de miles de años atrás (tal vez es por eso su extraña vestimenta) y se cree que ellos tiene la obligación de mantener el equilibrio entre los dos mundos pero también les complace atender las necesidades de los humanos ^^ Ahora, Cuando? Un Yokai se vuelve tu esclavo desde que va a tu casa, a partir de eso nunca se irá y te servirá para siempre- terminó con una sonrisa pícara, seguidamente se acercó a Sirius y le susurró al oído. – Y cuando digo que hará todo lo que tú quieras... me refiero a 'todo'

Sirius se sonrojó al máximo y miró a James que se reía a todo lo que daba....

Esto dio un 'corte a...', James afuera de la casa de Sirius y golpeando la puerta para que lo dejase entrar.

-Siri-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn!!!! ;_; déjame entrar ya no lo vuelvo a haceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrr!!!! T_T

Mientras tanto en la casa, Sirius estaba aún sonrojado y respirando pausadamente.

-Ese James ¬//¬... baka, ya me las pagará- dijo murmurando insultos. –Como se atreve a decir eso?!?!?!  //- se levantó de golpe pero en eso la puerta de el comedor se abrió.

-Sirius-sama, le traigo su comida, espero que sea de su agrado y se sienta mejor- dijo Remus mientras colocaba la bandeja de comida  en la mesita de la sala y hacía una reverencia. 

-Remus ·///·- dijo sentándose inmediatamente – Si muchas gracias por la comida ^//^. Pero sabes, tu no debes, digo, no tienes que hacer esto!.. por que bueno...

-Si a Sirius-sama no le gusta la comida iré inmediatamente a preparar más- interrumpió Remus malinterpretando las palabras de Sirius.

-No!! No!!- dijo Sirius agitando sus brazos de arriba abajo. Tomó los palillos y el plato y dio un bocado.- Mmmm, está delicioso ^^ jejeje

-Que bien que le haya gustado Sirius-sama- dijo haciendo una reverencia.- Ahora será mejor que me ponga a lavar la ropa.

-Nogh Reghmuhs despefgra (No, Remus espera)- dijo Sirius con la boca llena, pero Remus ya había salido del la sala. Suspiró con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza (N/A.-Recuerden que todo esto es al estilo anime!^^)- Vaya, ahora que se supone que voy a hacer... ._.- siguió comiendo, apenas se acababa de dar cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. La comida estaba deliciosa, y no sabía si era por eso o por últimamente solo comía sopas instantáneas, pero le supo a gloria. 

Después de comer se puso a pensar más detenidamente sobre su estado actual. Punto bueno, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Remus. Punto malo, era un Yokai. Punto bueno, eran 'amigos'. Punto malo, James lo sabía. Punto bueno, le ayudaría en base a sus tontos libros. Punto malo, no dejaría de molestarle a cada rato. Punto bueno, ahora Remus su esclavo y haría lo que él quisie.... UN MOMENTO!!!!! De... desde cuando pensaba que ESO era un punto bueno?!?!?!

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos mientras su rostro estaba rojo. 

Yosh (ok), bien, pongamos las cosas en orden. Remus ESTA en MI casa. Él ES un YOKAI. Y ahora es MI ESCLAVO. Acaso esta eso... bien????

Suspiró nuevamente. S llevó una mano a la cara para apartar un mechón de cabello.

Por supuesto que eso n estaba NADA bien. En primer lugar, por muy Yokai que sea, Remus no tenía NINGUNA obligación de estar allí lavándole su ropa, haciéndole de comer y limpiando su casa!! En segundo Lugar, aún no podía creer que Remus fuera un Yokai!! Y en tercer lugar James era un baka (idiota)!! De no ser por sus estúpidas empresas nada de esto hubiera pasado. A horita estaría viendo la tele sin preocupaciones; me hubiera hecho yo solo la comida; hubiera salido a correr; Nunca hubiera tenido ese estúpido desmayo; Nunca hubiera tenido su ropa llena de hojas; Nunca hubiera dadose aquel sendo madrazo en la cara por estar atorado entre esos estúpidos arbustos; Nunca hubiera conocido a Remus...; Nunca hubiera comida esa deliciosa comida que preparó; Nunca hubiera sabido que existía una persona tan hermosa en el mundo; Nunca hubiera tenido aquella compañía de hacía 3 horas y se encontraría miserablemente solo...

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza de nuevo pero con tanta fuerza que le produjo un ligero mareo. Suspiró de nuevo y miró el pequeño árbol de flores  de cerezo que crecía frente a su puerta. En ese mismo momento estaba Remus echándole un poco de agua y quitando la mala hierba que crecía cerca de él. 

Sirius lo miró fijamente mientras hacía sus 'labores'. Varios ardillas curiosas se acercaban mientras lo hacía. Parecían divertirse. Sonrió ante esto. Justo en eso recordó lo que le había comentado James antes de salir en su búsqueda. '_Los Yokais son espíritus del bosque que se dedican a atender a los humanos en sus necesidades. Si encuentras uno se quedará contigo para siempre. Por esa es su naturaleza, así son ellos. Es su deber y están felices de cumplirlo' _Sirius repasó esto en su mente una y otra vez, como si tratara de encontrar un significado más profundo, pero todo ya era muy claro. Así eran ellos, y no había nada que poder hacer para cambiarlos.

Pero, a pesar de saber todo eso, no lo convencía completamente. Además... no había visto sonreír a Remus desde que lo conoció... Nunca sonreía... No podía sacarse de la cabeza que Remus no era feliz estando ahí, además los libros podían decir muchas cosas, y seguro que solo decía lo que le convenía al lector ¬¬.

Sin embargo tampoco podía quitarse las palabras que le había dicho James ese día... '_Cuando un Yokai se vuelve tu esclavo hace todo lo que u quieras... y cuando digo todo, me refiero a ~todo~'_ . Él sabía que si liberaba a Remus 8aunque no estaba seguro de que eso se podría hacer) Nunca lo volvería a ver... pero el tenerlo contra su voluntad se le hacía demasiado cruel. 

Pensando en esto dejó que su imaginación volara con respecto a lo que le había dicho James. '_Con que "todo"... eh?'. _Casi de inmediato se le vino una imagen de Remus en una posición muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy comprometedora (N/A no voy a describirla, quiero que sus mentes pervertidas se pongan a trabajar ; 9) sobre su cama con la túnica que siempre llevaba (si, de esa con la delgada tela =)~~) a medio quitar y con el rostro súper sonrojado; diciendo una y otra vez '_Onegai Sirius-sama... onegai (por favor)...'...._

Esto nos lleva a otro 'corte a...', Sirius en la sala desmayado en medio de una hemorragia nasal y a Remus alado de él haciendo todo lo posible por detenerla, y sin entender como le había pasado aquello.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lejos de allí, en lo profundo del bosque, muchas 'personas' se reunían en lo que parecía un gran castillo oculto entre varias ramas, con toque de la época medieval. Claro que ellos no eran personas, si no Yokais de todo el bosque. Todos se reunían allí por un motivo en especial... el recibimiento del Senpai-sama.

Había una chica especialmente preocupada. Tenía el cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura sujetado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda. Vestía un top ombliguero parte verde y parte negro en red, también una falda corta que parecía hecha de piel de tigre, al igual que sus botas, que eran una larga y otra corta. En la cintura cargaba una espada muy corta.

Se paseaba preocupadamente de un lado a otro mientras un chico rubio vestido con unas túnicas que jugaban con varios tonos azules la veía.

-Ya ya Lily, no tienes que preocuparte tanto- dijo el chico.

-Claro que tengo!!- reclamó ella- Senpai-sama vendrá en cualquier momento,  qué le diré? Ha sido mi culpa que él se haya perdido!

-No ha sido tu culpa, él simplemente... se fue

-Si ha sido mi culpa, lo dejó a mi cuidado, no lo vigile lo suficiente...

El rubio iba a decir algo más pero se escuchó un murmullo en general y se apresuró a ocupar su lugar asignado.

Entonces una presencia imponente entró en el cuarto. Los presentes se inclinaron en signo de respeto. Era un Yokai de expresión fría, pero a la vez sabia. Vestía una túnica de mangas largas toda negra que arrastraba ligeramente por el suelo. Sus cabellos eran negros al igual que sus ojos y le llegaban por encima de los  hombros. Llevaba consigo un báculo con una pequeña esfera de energía en la punta superior de color ambarino claro.

Caminó hasta el centro del salón. Pasó su mirada por todos los presentes. Después se dirigió a su asiento que se encontraba sobre una pequeña plataforma. Se sentó y se dirigió a la Yokai de cabellos rojos.

-Lily, ve a buscar a Remus y tráelo- dijo simplemente.

-Pero mi señor, no sé donde pueda estar- dijo Lily sin dejar su posición de reverencia.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo con un ligero toque de irritabilidad- Por eso te he pedido que lo vayas a buscar y lo traigas!

-Si, comprendo, perdone mi torpeza- se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No, espera- dijo el Senpai-sama. Lily volteó a verle. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si lo estuviera pensando mejor.- No, sólo búscalo, cuando lo encuentres me lo haces saber que yo iré por él- dijo Lily hizo otra reverencia y asintió.- Que vallan los Yunbiroi, y que ustedes lo busquen.

-Como usted desee Senpai-sama- dijo Lily y se retiró.

El superior indicó que todos ya se podían retirar y cuando se fueron se hundió en su asiento frotándose la sien.

-No deberías ser tan severo con ellos- dijo el chico rubio mientras se acercaba a llevarle un vaso de Tensui (agua divina).

-Lo sé querido ahijado- dijo bebiendo de un sorbo el contenido del vaso.- Pero se los encargué, y sabes que no soy muy bueno para tolerar los errores.

-Severus- dijo el rubio suspirando.- Ellos saben bien cuan importante es para ti el Yokai Remus. Debieras haberlos visto antes de que llegaras, estaban sumamente preocupados por encontrarlo.- colocó el vaso en su lugar y tomo asiento a lado de su padrino.- Pero creo que debes ser más tolerante. Ten en cuenta que Remus siempre se anda alejando de el castillo.

-Si, eso lo sé, Draco- dijo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio- Pero sabes bien que él me fue encargado y es mi responsabilidad. Es por eso que me tomo tantas molestias...

-Y también por que le has agarrado un cariño especial...- completó Draco.

-Por qué dices eso?- dijo Severus un poco confuso y desafiante.

-No sé, por la manera en que lo tratas... puede ser que hayas llegado a quererlo como a un hijo ^-^

-Me temo que no puedo responder a eso- dijo revolviéndole el cabello. El rubio sonrió.- Por otro lado, Draco- dijo bajando la voz- Has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu padre?

Draco bajó la mirada.

-No, no he sabido nada de él-dijo en voz baja- Espero que este bien... pero segur que anda buscando la manera de conseguir más poder, supongo...

-Ahhh, esperemos que Lucios logre redimirse y deje de buscar problemas...

-Esperemos...

Mientras a unos metros de allí.

-Bien- dijo la chica pelirroja- Senpai-sama nos ha enviado a nosotros, los Yunbiroi, a buscar a el Yokai Remus. Sus órdenes fueron encontrarlo y avisarle para que él vaya por él. Quedó claro?

-Por supuesto Lily- dijo un Yokai de cabello café bronceado y ojos claros.

-Lo mismo aquí- dijo un chico de tez clara y cabello casi blanco.

-Pues será mejor que nos pongamos a buscar- dijo el último chico de cabello púrpura oscuro.

-Habrá que separarnos- sugirió Lily.

-Para que Senpai-sama ponga a buscar a un Yokai por los Yunbiroi debe importarle demasiado- dijo el chico de ojos claros mientras colocaba su katana de 'madera' en la espalda.

-Bueno, pero eso es cosa de Senpai-sama, nosotros no podemos cuestionar sus decisiones- dijo Lily en tono cortante y caminando por un sendero.- Creo que aquí nos separamos, nos veremos de nuevo antes de que se ponga el sol, Wakarimasu      ka? (entendieron?)

-Wakarimasu (entendemos).- dijeron a unísono. Al instante desaparecieron. Su velocidad era asombrosa.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius se encontraba nuevamente sentado en la sala... solo que con dos trozos de papel higiénico en la nariz, ligeramente manchados de rojo carmín. Se reprendía mentalmente por haber pensado aquello. Pero no podía evitarlo... en verdad que le gustaba mucho Remus. Pero... acaso lo amaba? Decían que podía existir el amor a primera vista... Sería este el caso?

Se quedó pensando por un rato y su vista volvió a posarse en Remus. Ahora estaba lavando la ropa y tendiéndola en los largos bambús. Aún no sonreía. Sirius se sentía lo peor de lo peor al tenerlo así, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, no podía seguir teniendo a Remus contra su voluntad.

Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a donde estaba su teléfono. Marcó rápidamente y esperó.

Tono.... tono... tono.... 'click'- Moshi moshi? (Bueno?)

-James-kun? Soy yo, Sirius...

-Ah, hola Siri-kun! Cómo te va?

-Bie... Oyes, no te llamé por eso!, Quería preguntarte algo...

-Bueno, dime

-Ettooo... No se cómo decirlo... Mmmmm... Jejeje, podrías prestarme tu libro ese de los Yokais??

-Problemas con Remus?- se limitó a preguntar en un tono picarín.

-¬¬UU No James-kun, no es e...

-Jajaja no te preocupes Siri-kun –dijo interrumpiendo.- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi XD Además para que leer toooodo el libro si me puedes preguntar a mi?? ^^

-¬¬**- Sirius pensó en esto durante unos momentos, y la verdad que James tenía razón, que flojera leer todo el libro!- OK, te preguntaré ¬¬

-Dispara! ^^

-Bien... James-kun, tu que sabes taaanto sobre los Yokais... podrías decirme de que manera se puede dejar en libertad a uno?

-Bueno pues es muy simple veras....- momento de silencio- Un momento!!! No estarás hablando en serio!!! No me digas que quieres dejar libre a Remus!!!

-Bueno ese es mi problema!! Solo dime como lo puedo liberar!!!

-Pero Siri-kun...

-Ya te he dicho que es mi problema!!!- dijo Sirius molesto- No entiendes acaso?!?! No puedo tenerlo contra su voluntad parea siempre!!.....Simplemente no puedo...- terminó en un voz quebrada y con la mirada baja.

-Siri-kun... De acuerdo... solo espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta...- Sirius no respondió y James se dispuso a explicarle.

-Ok, Doumo Arigatou (muchas gracias) por la información James-kun- dijo Sirius cuando James terminó de explicarle.

-Por nada Siri-kun, y si ya has tomado una decisión recuerda que tienes todo mi apoyo ^-^

-Gracias, James, Jaa Matta na (hasta luego)

-Bye

Colgó el auricular. Así que eso debía hacer para liberar a Remus. Fue a su recámara y saco de su cómoda una pequeña cajita de caoba. Extrajo de esta un pequeño sobre y la guardó nuevamente. 

No iba a ser fácil, pensó nuevamente en la sala. Perdería las dos cosas más preciadas que tenía... Pero ya había tomado la decisión... Y sí sus sentimiento estaban aclarados... Si liberaba a Remus nunca lo volvería a ver... Pero si no lo liberaba, sería infeliz en su estancia... No podía hacer otra cosa... Lo amaba demasiado...

-Remus! Remus, ven por favor- gritó Sirius.

-Me llamaba Sirius-sama?- dijo Remus sentándose frente a Sirius y haciendo una reverencia.

-Si, Quisiera hablar contigo...

-De que se trata Sirius-sama?- preguntó- Si se trata sobre la comida yo...

-No, no es sobre eso- Remus lo miró- Yo, quería hablar contigo sobre u estancia en este lugar...Yo... he decidido... que conserves esto- dijo mientras le entregaba un pequeño sobre. 

Remus miró el sobre por unos instantes antes de tomarlo. Al abrirlo cayó sobre sus manos un hermosísimo collar con un crucifico de oro con pequeñas piedras preciosas incrustadas, la más notable de todas era la más grande, una verde que se encontraba en medio de la cruz. Remus lo miró por varios minutos y luego volvió su vista a Sirius, este tenía la vista hacia fuera, no podía darle la cara, su cabello caía sobre sus ojos.

-Puedes conservarlo- dijo este tratando de que su voz no se rompa- Era de mi abuela, un regalo muy especial para mi... con esto ya eres libre Remus, No tienes por que permanecer más en mi casa... Puedes irte cuando quieras...- su voz se quebró contra su voluntad y permaneció callado.

Remus lo miró y seguidamente al crucifico que tenía en sus manos. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. '_Que se vaya de una vez!!' _ Pensó Sirius dolorosamente '_Mientras más rápido mejor...' _. Escuchó como la puerta de abría y le precedía un largo momento de silencio... luego...

-Dentro de 10 minutos estará lista la comida Sirius-san, le espero para cenar- dijo Remus mientras salía por la puerta.

Sirius volteó a verlo confuso... Qué era lo que acababa de decir?! Pero... no era posible!! Se levantó rápidamente y le siguió.

-Espera Remus, que quisiste decir con eso? Ya eres libre!! No tienes que permanecer aquí... Y mucho menos hacer mi comida!!

Remus se volteó hacia él, lo miró fijamente por unos momentos y luego, para total asombro de Sirius, le sonrió.

-No se preocupe Sirius-san ^-^ Yo no estoy aquí por obligación- y abrió sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír, Sirius estaba embelesado, si era hermoso normalmente, cuando sonreía lo era mil veces más; pero eso no era todo... Sus ojos ahora reflejaban unas hermosas pupilas negras.- Nunca vine por obligación con usted... si no por mi propia voluntad... Y permaneceré aquí si no le molesta ^-^

-N...no, no... puedes quedarte si gustas -///-- Remus sonrió nuevamente y Sirius se puso aún más rojo de l que estaba. Se dirigió a la cocina y, después de un rato que tardó en reaccionar, Sirius lo acompaño, decidido a que si se quedaba con él no iba a ser en plan de sirviente... si no de invitado...

Afuera estaba un pequeño gato de color café oscuro ronroneaba divertido cerca de la puerta. Luego salió corriendo hacia el bosque y se trepó a un árbol. Una nube pasó tapando los rayos de la luna por unos momentos y cuando volvió aquel singular brillo, era un hombre el que se encontraba en el árbol.

-Vaya vaya vaya- dijo sonriendo con un brillo en sus ojos claros.- Pero que interesante conversación la que acabo de escuchar.. Así que aquí estabas Remus... Y parece que te diviertes... Sin embargo tengo órdenes... Y será mejor avisarle a Senpai-sama cuanto antes...

En un parpadeó había desaparecido en medio del bosque. Mientras a pocos metro de allí dos chicos cenaban alegremente sin sospechar nada.

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Que esta con QUIÉN?!?!?!- se escuchó un grito a la mañana siguiente. Después de recibir la información, Lily creyó más sensato decírsela al Senpai-sama al día siguiente, por temor a que eso mismo que estaba ocurriendo sucediera.

-Tranquilícese Senpai sama

-CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE LILY?!?!?!

-Severus...

-No digas nada Draco!! Iré a buscarlo AHORA mismo!!- cogió su báculo y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

-Espera Severus- dijo el chico rubio alcanzando a su padrino.- no hagas cosas tan precipitadas, primero medítalo un poco...

-Que quieres que medite?!?- gritó- Está con un humano!!

-Pero, ponte a pensar que tal vez él... fue... digo... por su propia voluntad...

-Eso LO SÉ!!- dijo Severus con aire de superioridad- Pero él NO sabe lo que es bueno para él!!! No ha terminado su entrenamiento aún!!! Además estaba a MI cuidado!!! Sabía perfectamente las reglas!! Además que NO está en condiciones de servirle a NADIE!!

-Pero el humano ya lo ha liberado!! Él fue el que no quiso irse!!

-Yo lo haré volver!! No permitiré que esto termine así!!!

-Pero Severus...

-NADA de PEROS, He tomado una decisión y NO cambiaré de opinión.

Severus hizo un movimiento con su báculo y empezó a emanar una nube negra de este. Se rodeo con ella los pies y comenzó a elevarse.

-Que los Yunbiroi cuiden a los demás, se los encargo...- dicho esto se cubrió por completo con la nube negra y se elevó al cielo. Poco a poco el cielo iba adquiriendo un tono negrusco... como si se avecinara una gran tormenta.

-Severus...- suspiró el rubio- Espero que sepas lo que haces... Espero que comprendas antes de cometer alguna tontería...

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Diablos, se avecina una tormenta!!- dijo Sirius mirando el cielo detenidamente. En una fracción de segundos había pasado de azul claro a un negro absoluto. –Vaya que si está loco el clima... No crees Remus?

Remus miraba fijamente el cielo... no compartía del todo la idea de Sirius que el clima estaba loco... Era causado por alguien.. y él lo sabía... pero simplemente no podía ser...

-Eh, Remus, iré a bajar la ropa ^^

-Eh?, Oh!, le ayudo Sirius-san- dijo rápidamente.

-Ie (no), No te preocupes ^^- dijo Sirius sonriendo, desde ayer en la noche se encontraba en un estado de felicidad que no cabía en si- Y ya te he dicho que no me digas Sirius-san... suena... muy formal... Llámame Sirius, OK?^^

-De acuerdo Sirius- dijo sonriendo, l que provocó que Sirius se sonrojara.

-Eh.... jejeje, si, tengo que ir a recoger la ropa! Lo olvidaba ^////^UU- dijo después de salir de su embobamiento de 5 minutos.

Salió al patio y comenzó a bajar la ropa. Unos segundos después el viento comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte. Sirius no podía ver, el polvo se le metía en los ojos. Sería un huracán? Imposible... No era posible. 

La ropa salió volando en todas direcciones. El viento aminoró solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para que Sirius viera algo que lo dejó sin habla. Una de las nubes negras bajaba al suelo lentamente. Profirió un ahogado grito.

Remus salió inmediatamente de la casa al oír a Sirius y se quedó estático al ver lo mismo que él.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo, la nube negra se disperso, dejando ver a un chico de cabello y ojos negros, vestido con una túnica negra de mangas largas que arrastraba ligeramente por el suelo. Sostenía una báculo extraño con una bola de energía color ámbar en el extraño superior que se encontraba turbada y que parecían salir pequeños rayos de esta. Además de tener una cara de muuuy pocos amigos...

Sirius lo miraba perplejo y con la boca seca... Pero su sorpresa no se comparó en nada a la anterior cuando escuchó decir débilmente a Remus:

-Severus... Severus-senpai...

~*~*TBC*~*~

**Notas de la Autora.- **Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!!! Después de tanto tiempo he subido este capi!!! En verdad lamento mucho no poder haberlo subido antes T_T Pero varias coasa me pasaron y ya ven... el destino conspira contra mi (y tu flojera también) ¬¬ mmmmm, bueno, espero que les siga gustando el ficcie ^-^  

Por cierto que quería comentarle que quiero poner a OTRA pareja SLASH en este fic... pero aún no estoy muy segura por que puede que les moleste... Por favor, quisiera que me den sus opiniones al respecto para que pueda tomar una decisión

Ahora las respuestas a los Reviews!!! Vaya No esperé recibiré tantos!!  Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!!!!!:

Glory (anónimo).- Gracias por el Reviews y me alegra que te guste la historia (BLUSH) Espero que sigas leyendo ^^

Yokatu_mar (anónimo).- Que bien que te gustó el fic ^-^ Espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho pero aquí está la continuación ^^

Angie (anónimo).- Gracias por leer!! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho T_T  Gomen shimasu.

**Legolas**.- Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic!! (BLUSH) quería dcirte que tus fics también están hermosos ^//^ Créeme que te sorprenderán los siguientes capis ^^

**MoOny GiRl**.- Gracias por leerme!! (BLUSH)  Tu fic también esta hermoso, espero la continuación!!

Cho chang (anónimo).- Gracias por leer!!! (BLUSH) ^^ Espero que sigas leyendo el fic, esto se pone cada vez mejor XDDD

**Femme Greeneyes.- **Gracias por leer mis fics!! (BLUSHING FURIOUSLY) Como ya te había dicho, tus fic también son hermosos. Espero que este capi te haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza U_u

Amazona Verde.- Gracias por leer el fic, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capi también ^^

Hally Black (anónimo).- Gracias por leer el fic (BLUSH)

Lena de Lupin (anónimo).- Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, y no te preocupes ^^ Remus será tan lindo, guapo, hermoso, como siempre ^^.

TOM  y JERRY.- Que bueno que les haya gustado ^^ Espero que este capi también sea de su agrado ^^

Bueno eso es todo!!!

Un beso de

Nori-chan =^.^=


	3. El Amo de lo Truenos

"Remus No Yokai"

Notas de la autora.- OK esta es una historia basada en una tradición japonesa en la cual se cree que existen los Yokais (espíritus del bosque) Nuestra historia se desarrolla en la antigua Kyoto (por que se dice que ahí están más presentes los espíritus [el explicarles toda la historia de Kyoto me llevaría todo el fic ^^U]) En fin, espero que les guste. Hay distintos puntos de vista de lo que son los Yokais (Que son malignos, tiene forma animal, etc) y yo tomé una de ellas y espero os guste. ADVERTENCIA!! Este fic contiene SLASH (y en una forma más fuerte de la que suelo escribir así que ojo ¬¬) Si no te gusta pues solo pon atrás y SE FELIZ no me estés reclamando por que YO escribo lo que YO QUIERA. (Jo! Y yo me sigo preguntando si hay alguien que lea esta parte ñ_nU) Y por que ustedes lo pidieron, el tercer capi ya está aquí!!! XDDDD

Capítulo 3.- 'El amo de los truenos'

~*~*~*~*~*~

El cielo permanecía negro. Varios truenos resonaban fuertemente. El viento ondeaba sus negros cabellos. Sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos se posaron sobre el chico de cabellos dorados. Lo miró intensamente mientras sujetaba firmemente su báculo. El tercer chico permaneció sentado en el suelo mientras el viento revolvía sus cabellos negro azulados.

-Remus...- dijo suave pero con voz grave el chico de cabellos negros- por fin te encuentro... Por qué no has regresado al castillo?

Remus lo miró por varios minutos antes de hacer una reverencia.

-Lo lamento Severus-senpai... pero estoy atado...

Severus lo miró mientras permanecía en pose de reverencia, luego sonrió y comenzó a reírse. Remus levantó la mirada ante esto.

-No me hagas reír Remus- dijo con una maléfica sonrisa- ya has sido liberado- terminó señalando hacia su pecho.

Remus bajó la mirada y vio el crucifico que Sirius le había regalado. Se llevó inmediatamente la mano hacia el, cubriéndolo. Severus volvió a reír.

-Que esperas?- dijo cambiando súbitamente su risa- Hay que volver al castillo.

Sirius miraba esta escena confundido. Volver al castillo? Pero, Quién demonios era este tipo para darle órdenes a Remus?! Según había oído Remus le había llamado senpai... Pero... eso significaría que... No! Masaka (imposible)!!

Su azul oscura mirada se posó en ambos personajes.... Como deseaba haber leído los libros de James...

-Hay que irnos Remus- dijo de nuevo el senpai y dio un ademán de media vuelta.- Que esperas? No piensas venir?

Remus permaneció con la mirada en el suelo, aún sujetando firmemente su crucifico.

-Lo lamento...-dijo débilmente.

-Nani? (qué?)

-Lo lamento...- repitió- Pero... yo... no puedo irme... he decidido quedarme en este lugar...

Severus lo miró enojado pero casi de inmediato una arrogante sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-Piensas quedarte, eh?- dijo- Y dime, cómo se supone que pretendes proteger a este humano si no sabes nada de magia? Ni siquiera sabes como defenderte...- puntualizó cruelmente- Cómo se supone que lo protegerás de todo lo que lo amenace?!

Remus permaneció con una mirada impotente. Era verdad... todo lo que su senpai había dicho era verdad... aunque había sido Yokai por casi 100 años, no había logrado manifestar ningún tipo de magia... Entonces, cómo proteger a Sirius? Solo sería un estorbo... Pero... no podía dejarlo... sentía... que si se iba... una gran parte de él lo dejaría para siempre.

-Yo...

-Y te diste cuenta?- dijo fríamente- Ahora, es mejor que nos vayamos de este lugar.

-Senpai-sama- dijo – Yo, estoy conciente de lo débil que soy... y que no seré capaz de protegerlo adecuadamente... pero no puedo irme!!- bajó la mirada, sus ojos amenazaban con quebrarse en lágrimas –Aunque esto signifique perder mi vida con tal de protegerlo lo haría! Pero no puedo irme... lo lamento...

Sirius permaneció estático. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Acaso significaba lo que él creía? . _'Remus...'_

Severus lo miró con rabia. Luego miró a Sirius. Este dio un brinquito de susto solo con sentir su mirada. En verdad que si las miradas mataran, Sirius ya estaría fulminado. Sin embargo fue rápidamente remplazado por una sonrisa sumamente arrogante. 

-Así que crees poder proteger a este miserable humano?

-OYEME!! ¬¬- dijo Sirius pero este lo ignoró.

-Ahora mismo te voy a enseñar que no basta con que sacrifiques tu vida para poder salvar la de alguien más- ondeó su báculo dejando ligeros rayos por el camino, y luego apuntó a Sirius. Este quedó inmóvil sin que su cuerpo le pudiera responder.

- Ie, Matte!!!! (No, detente!!)- gritó Remus.

-_Genki~black~ray!!- _gritó antes de que Remus pudiera hacer algo. Un rayo negro surgió del báculo dirigido directo a Sirius. Este quedó inmóvil, pero su mente gritaba que si no se movía lo iba a matar. Unos metros antes de que el rayo lo alcanzase recuperó la movilidad, apoyó su peso sobre un brazo sin pensarlo mucho, se impulso y dio un salto evadiéndole ataque. Severus lo siguió con la mirada al igual que Remus, que suspiró aliviado. Lo único que le falló a Sirius fue la caída, al parecer nunca antes había hecho algo semejante, así que terminó barriéndose por el césped.

-Sirius!

-Vaya vaya vaya, así que el sucio humano sabe unos trucos- dijo Severus- Veremos si tienes tanta suerte esta vez- agitó nuevamente el báculo –_Genki~Black Ray!!_

-No!!!- gritó Remus corriendo hacia Sirius pero era demasiado tarde. Esta vez el rayo negro fue a una mayor velocidad que el anterior. Incluso Sirius lo notó. Esta vez no pudo pensar en nada, el rayo lo alcanzó en seco. El dolor era inimaginable, ni siquiera podía gritar. Podía escuchar los gritos de Remus, lejanos. 

Entonces sintió algo extraño en su interior... algo cálido... lejos del dolor... Y sentía como se extendía por todo su cuerpo y el dolor poco a poco iba desapareciendo... pero no por completo.

-Detente!!!!!!!- gritó Remus acercándose a Severus- Detente!!!- demandó pro segunda vez, pero había una barrera que no le permitía acercársele.

-Que pasa Remus? No que ibas a protegerlo?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír arrogantemente- Esto es lo que pasa cuando un Yokai como tú trata de proteger a un humano- Las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por la mejillas del Yokai de cabellos dorados- Nada haces con llorar...Remus, no lo salvas llorando y mucho menos podrás revivirlo...

-Detente... por favor!- sollozó.

Severus solo lo miró y se volteó hacia Sirius. _'Hora de acabar con él'  _cruzó por su cabeza. Levantó el báculo dispuesto a darle el golpe final pero lo que vio lo dejó estático. Sirius dejaba de retorcerse en el suelo y comenzaba a levantarse lentamente. Pero era imposible! La intensidad del ataque no había cambiado en ningún momento! 

Sirius lentamente se puso de pie y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos ahora eran de un púrpura rojizo. Se miraron por varios minutos, antes de que Sirius hiciera un repentino movimiento con los brazos y rebotara el ataque de Severus, que evadió rápidamente.

_'Masaka! (imposible)' _pensó Severus después de haber evadido el ataque _'Ese poder era suficiente como para matar a un humano... Cómo pudo evadirlo?! A menos que él sea.... Pero no!! Es sencillamente imposible!!' _Permaneció con la mirada en Sirius, quien después de unos segundos colapso al suelo.

-Sirius!!!- Remus se acercó corriendo y se sentó a lado de Sirius.- Te encuentras bien?

-S...si, n... no te preocupes Remus- dijo débilmente.

Severus solo los evaluó por varios minutos. _'Aunque él sea lo que pienso, ha agotado todo su energía evitando mi ataque... Se ve que no se ha desarrollado bien aún...' _sonrió _'Vaya, al parecer Remus no es tan malo en elegir a las personas...' _Rió y dirigió su báculo hacia ambos. Inmediatamente Remus se puso delante de Sirius. 

-Bien Remus, quítate de en medio. Tengo que terminar con ese humano.

-No lo haré, es mi deber protegerlo siempre!

-Crees que podrás protegerlo? Déjame mostrarte con quién te metes- Sacudió nuevamente su báculo pero esta vez surgió una delgada nube que pronto tomo consistencia y dio la impresión de ser una delgada soga.- _Látigo~negro!!!_ – La tierra tembló ligeramente, luego surgió un largo látigo que parecía estar hecho de rayos negro. Envolvió a Remus y le dio una gran descarga.

-Aaaaaaaaahhh!!!

-Remus!

-No te acerques Sirius!

-Que sucede Remus? Puedes sentir ahora nuestra diferencia de poderes?- dijo Severus aumentando la intensidad del rayo.

-No... permitiré... que... aaggh... dañes a... Sirius- dijo Remus entrecortadamente.

-Ah si?, eso lo veremos- Sacudió el látigo y levantó a Remus por el aire. Lo sacudió nuevamente y lo azotó contra un árbol. El látigo desapareció mientras Remus caía al suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

-Remus!!

-Eso te pasa por enfrentarte a un Yokai mucho más poderoso que tú... Remus...- miró nuevamente a Sirius y sonrió- Bien, creo que ya es hora de acabar contigo.- Apuntó su báculo hacia Sirius. Este retrocedió.- Sufrirás el castigo final... _Genki~darkred~ray!!_

Sirius cerró los ojos esperando el impacto... pero este no llegó... Cuando volvió a abrirlos vio a Remus frente a él protegiéndolo del ataque.

-Pero que...?!- Severus tampoco podía creerlo. Cómo había podido moverse a tal velocidad además de que estaba débil?.

-Ya se lo he dicho Severus-sama- Dijo Remus mientras creaba con sus manos una especie de barrera de color blanca para evitar el ataque.- Nunca permitiré que le haga daño a Sirius...- movió sus manos a una pose de pelea y una gran energía blanca surgió de ellas.

-Pero que dem..?!?!?- Severus sintió como su ataque era rechazado cada vez más. Ambos ataques estaban perfectamente balanceados por un instantes, pero tendían a cambiar de dirección constantemente. 

Severus no podía lo que veía. Era la primera manifestación de magia que había visto hacer a Remus! Algo que no había podido lograr en 100 largos años... Y ahora estaba demostrándola solo por el deseo de salvar a ese patético humano... Que interesante...

La unión de poderes duró por varios minutos. Remus parecía dar todo lo que tenía y Severus permanecía incrédulo. _'Será posible que el sepa que esta demostración no es ni la quinta parte de mi poder?' _se preguntó mientras veía el afán con el que Remus protegía a Sirius. _'No lo creo, de ser así hubiera expresado un poder mucho mayor... mmm, interesante... creo que podríamos hacer el experimento... sin embargo... es peligroso para él... que acaso no se da cuenta del verdadero significado de cuando un Yokai le sirve a alguien?'_ Severus no rompió el contacto hasta después de casi 15 minutos. Cuando esto sucedió Remus cayó al suelo totalmente agotado y (esta vez si) inconsciente.

Sirius se acercó a él rápidamente.

-Remus! Remus! Daijoubo (estás bien)??- Lo cargó entre sus brazos lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro. 

Severus miró a ambos por unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse. Si... tal vez había hecho lo correcto... pero sin duda traería dolorosas consecuencias...

Sirius miró alejarse a ese tipo. Que demonios se proponía?!? Sería una trampa para que se confíen?? O no era capaz de atacar a alguien herido?

Después de verle marchar, Sirius cargó a Remus y lo llevó al interior de la casa. Ahí lo acostó sobre un futón que tenían en su cuarto (recuerden que los japoneses no duermen sobre camas... [o al menos eso tengo entendido]) Posó su mano en la frente de Remus. Diablos! Parecía tener calentura!! Que hacer? Que hacer? No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo cuidar a un Yokai...

Pero claro!!! Para eso esta James cuando lo necesita, menos mal!

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a su amigo. Tardó no menos de 10 minutos en explicarle la situación y lo que había sucedido. James escuchó con atención antes de darle su consejo.

-Pues no hay nada que puedas hacer...

-QUE?!

-Ya te lo he dicho (no grites!)

-Pero.. pero Remus corre peligro!!!

-Siri-kun, dos cositas. Una, No puede morir por que él YA ES un espíritu. Dos, no puedes administrarle medicina ni nada a un espíritu!!! Mira, según el libro de mi abuelo, los Yokais que pelean entre si absorben al perdedor cuando este ya está muy débil... Pero NO, no te puedo decir por que ese Yokai que te visito no absorbió a Remus... eso es cosa de él...

-Demo (pero).... 

-No te preocupes Siri-kun, lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que recupere sus energías... ya verás como mañana esta mucho mejor!

-Si... tal vez tengas razón...

-Bueno, te deseo suerte Siri-kun!!

-Seh

Sirius colgó el teléfono. Caminó hasta su cuarto y se sentó a lado de Remus. Se sentía tan mal por no poder hacer nada.... y a la vez culpable... era todo su culpa por lo que le había pasado a Remus... si él no lo hubiera conocido no hubiera sufrido todo aquello.

-Remus....

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Parece que regresa- dijo el rubio mirando hacia el cielo.

En efecto, pocos segundos después bajo una figura negra y entró al castillo sin decir una sola palabra. Su ahijado se acercó a él.

-Severus, que ha pasado? Donde esta Remus?

Severus no contestó. Solo le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta sus aposentos.

-Severus...?

-Lo dejé con el humano

Draco parpadeó antes de procesar la información.

-Lo dejaste...?

-Me sorprendió la forma en que lo protegió, incluso llegó a expresar magia muy poderosa- suspiró- algo que yo nunca había logrado que hiciera...

-A pesar de su entrenamiento de casi 100 años...

-Si lo sé...

-Por eso has decidido dejarle con el humano? Por que crees que ahí podrá desarrollar su magia?

-Si, así es... 

-O... por que crees que ahí será feliz?

Severus lo miró enojado.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso no será posible!!- gritó mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.- Puede que él crea ciegamente que es feliz pero no!! Lo sabes bien!!!- se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.- Tarde o temprano se acabará y Remus quedará destrozado!! Por eso no quería que se quede ahí... solo sufriría más...- Draco se acercó a su padrino.

-Lo dices por la relación que tenemos con los humanos?

-Por supuesto!! Los humanos nunca llegan a mar verdaderamente a los Yokais!! Pero Nosotros si podemos llegarlos a mar verdaderamente...

-Pero tú también cometiste ese error...

-Lo sé!! Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo!! Por que crees que no quiero que Remus pase por lo mismo?! Es muy doloroso!!

-Sé que tienes la razón Severus... pero entonces... como piensas entrenarlo ahí?, digo, lo has dejado ahí para que su magia crezca... pero cuando esto suceda y quedes satisfecho... como piensas sacarlo de ese lugar? Cómo piensas hacer que deje a ese humano?

Severus cerró los ojos y meditó por unos momentos.

-Eso es simple... Tú me ayudarás

-Eh?

-Verás, les diré a los Yunbiroi que ataquen a el humano... ante esto Remus se verá obligado a expulsar su poderes... cuando crea conveniente que es lo bastante poderoso, entrarás tú- puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su ahijado- Draco... sé que tú eres el único Yokai capaz de controlar los poderes mentales hasta ese grado... así que tú te encargarás de hacerle creer que todo se trató de un sueño...

-Si es lo que tú deseas Severus...

-Si así es- tomó un poco de Tensui (agua divina)- Ahora por favor llama a los Yunbiroi, que tengo una misión muy importante para ellos...

~*~*TBC*~*~

N/A Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Por fin terminé el tercer capi!!! Espero que me perdonen por hacerlo tan corto... T.T Pero creo que así van a ser de ahora en adelante.... Gomen!! Pero no puedo hacerlos más largos!! Las ideas me dicen que sean capis cortos!! Lo único bueno que podría decir es que tardaría menos en escribirlos ^-^ 

**POR CIERTO QUE NO ME HAN DICHO SUS OPINIONES SOBRE SI QUIEREN OTRA PAREJA SLASH EN ESTE ASUNTO, ASÍ QUE LES DIRÉ DE QUIEN SE TRATA Y ME DAN SUS OPINIONES. HABRA UN JAMES/SEVERUS EN ESTE FIC... ASÍ QUE OS AVISO...**

Ahora la repuesta a los Reviews!! Wooohoo!! Infinitas gracias a todos!!!

Alcíone_black.- Gracias por leer!! Sobre tu duda de Draco, simplemente lo pongo por que tenía pensado poner a casi todos los personajes de HP, sobre la edad, simple. Severus tiene 317 años de ser un Yokai, Remus 100, Draco tendrá sus 70, Lily 212. Ahora Sirius tiene 16 al igual que James ^^ Espero que con esto aclare tus dudas ^^

**MoOny GiRl.- **Gracias por seguir leyendo!! Y a ver si yo también me robo a un gemelo!! XDDD (comparte no? Son dos!! XDDDD)

Padme.- Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic ^-^ En verdad que ni yo me creo que haya podido escribir algo así @.@ Espero que este capi te guste!!

Naria Burrfoot.- Gracias por tu review!! En verdad crees que debería leerse alreves? Nah! Yo creo que es más entendible así Pero gracias por el consejo!

**Femme Greeneyes.- **Gracias por tu review!!! (BLUSH) en verdad que tienes razón en decir cuando la imaginación vuela cuando se trata de Remus jejeje =)~~~ Y sevvie no es tan malo como parece... solo... un poco gruñon... xDDD (cofcofcofo celoso?cofcofcof)

Sara.- Gracias por tu review!! Lamento no poder complacerte con poner la pareja de Lucios/Severus... pero es que ya tenía planeado hacer sobre esta... Gomen nasai!

**Lantra Lupin.- **Thanks for Review!! Sobre tu duda ya te he explicado por el Messenger... espero que te lo haya aclarado!!

**Legolas.- **Gracias por seguir leyendo!! Como te dije tus fics también me encantan (El de Remus en azkaban se pone cada vez mejor y el que sacaste recientemente también me gusta *.*) ^-^ A ver si nos encontramos un día por la red! Te he agregado a mis contactos! Solo que mayormente estoy de 8:30am  a 2:30pm... En fin, saludos!!

**Magical Krystal.- **Gracias por leer y por agregarme a tus favoritos (SÚPER BLUSH) Me halaga que te guste tanto mi historia ^^ Espero que los siguientes capis también sean de tu agrado ^^ Y a ver si nos encontramos por la web!! Lástima que no tengas mail en Hotmail.... pero si logras sacar uno te soy mi correo!! sasygirl_16@hotmail.com

Un beso de

Nori-chan =^.^=

**PD.- SI alguien ha visto a mi amiga Noel que me lo haga saber!!! T___T hace una semana que no hablo con ella Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;_;**


	4. Los Yunbiroi

"Remus No Yokai"

Notas de la autora.- OK esta es una historia basada en una tradición japonesa en la cual se cree que existen los Yokais (espíritus del bosque) Nuestra historia se desarrolla en la antigua Kyoto (por que se dice que ahí están más presentes los espíritus [el explicarles toda la historia de Kyoto me llevaría todo el fic ^^U]) En fin, espero que les guste. Hay distintos puntos de vista de lo que son los Yokais (Que son malignos, tiene forma animal, etc.) y yo tomé una de ellas y espero os guste. ADVERTENCIA!! Este fic contiene SLASH (y en una forma más fuerte de la que suelo escribir así que ojo ¬¬) Si no te gusta pues solo pon atrás y SE FELIZ no me estés reclamando por que YO escribo lo que YO QUIERA. (Jo! Y yo me sigo preguntando si hay alguien que lea esta parte ñ_nU) Y por que ustedes lo pidieron, el cuarto capi ya está aquí!!! XDDDD

Capítulo 4.- 'Los Yunbiroi'

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Por que creen que Senpai-sama haya dejado a Remus-Yokai con ese humano?- Preguntó el chico de cabello cafés entornando sus claros ojos- Creí que le importaba demasiado por que lo sobre protegía mucho... pero después de lo que ha pasado... ya no sé que pensar.

-Es que eres lento Chikage?- dijo otro chico de cabellos púrpura oscuro colgando de la rama de un árbol- Por que le importa lo hizo!

-Eh? No entiendo- el tercer chico mientras sacudía su largo cabello plateado de las hojas que le caían.

-Hablando de lentos- dijo girando sus ojos púrpura- Chikage, Kaythou, Es que acaso aún no entienden los verdaderos sentimientos de Senpai-sama?  

Ambos chicos lo miraron.

-A qué te refieres con eso?

-Explícate Evan- demandó Chikage.

Evan se sentó sobre las ramas del árbol y luego se dejó colgar sujetado únicamente por sus piernas. Su largo cabello púrpura ondeaba por el viento. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzaba por su rostro.

-Acaso no sabéis?- ambos negaron- Bien, se rumora que Senpai-sama, en sus tiempos de Yokai en entrenamiento, se enamoró de un humano, pero que sin embargo este murió por que él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo....- hace un silencio dramático.

-Y eso nos lleva a...- sugirió Kaythou.

-Que no es obvio?- dijo Evan- Desde que a Senpai-sama se le encargó cuidar de Remus casi casi no deja que le de ni luz ni sombra!

-Y eso que?

-Dios que ustedes si son lentos- dijo en un tono de exasperación- Que es probable que Remus-Yokai le recuerde a la persona de la que se enamoró!

Ambos chicos la miraron mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otra en la rama. 

-Lo dices en serio?

-Por supuesto Kaythou, que otra razón me podrías dar sobre su sobreprotección?

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Chikage pasando una mano por su cabello café- Es con el único Yokai que se comporta de ese modo...

-Lo ven, a menos que me digan que Senpai sama está ...- justo en eso se escuchó el crujido de la madera.- Uh-oh!

En cuestión de segundos la rama en la que estaba colgando se quebró y se dio de bruces en el suelo.

-Ya callaos!, No deberían estar hablando así de Senpai-sama- dijo una chica pelirroja mientas envainaba su espada al momento en que se apagaron las flamas verdes.

-Lily, no tenías por que hacer eso!!!- dijo Evan mientras se enderezaba y se quitaba las hojas de su ropa- Pude haber muerto!!- terminó en tono irónico.

-Bueno, ya basta de chistecitos Evan ¬ ¬- dijo Lily peligrosamente- Senpai –sama nos ha llamado a una junta, así que nos tenemos que presentar cuanto antes.

-Si ama.

-Que bueno que llegaron, quería pedirles un favor.

-Es que usted quiera Senpai-sama

Los cuatro Yunbiroi estaban frente a Severus inclinados en signo de respeto. Este estaba en su habitual silla con Draco a su izquierda.

-Bien, quiero que ataquen a Remus- dijo lentamente.

-Puedo atreverme a preguntar por que, senpai-sama? –dijo Lily levantando ligeramente la vista.

-No, pero les diré lo que tienen que hacer- meditó por unos instantes- en este instante limitaré sus poderes, entonces, quiero que vayan a la casa de ese humano y obliguen a Remus a expulsar la magia que lleva dormida en su interior... está claro?

-Si señor

-Sin embargo no quiero que le lastimen, es por eso que decidí limitar sus poderes. Pero antes quiero que vean si Remus ha recuperado sus energías y háganme saber cual sea el estado en que se encuentre. Wakarimasu   ka? (entendieron?)

-Wakarimasu (entendemos)

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cuanto tiempo ya había permanecido dormido? Parecían años. Cada vez se sentía más mal por lo que le había pasado. Tal vez si no hubiera venido hasta su casa no hubiera tenido que sufrir todo aquello...

Quitó el pañuelo de la frente de Remus lo humedeció y lo colocó de nuevo. A pesar que James le había dicho que no cambiaría nada se sentía como un inútil el solo dejarlo ahí acostado... 

-Remus- suspiró- Que será lo que tengo que hacer para que te recuperes?- se inclinó frente a él.- Haría lo que fuera.... lo que fuera....

Antes de que se diera cuenta cayó dormido sobre el pecho de Remus. Al parecer se sentía muy agotado como si su fuerzas le estuvieran abandonando poco a poco.

Se despertó poco después de las 12 de la tarde. Se levantó casi de un salto y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Que había ocurrido? Lo último que recordaba era que había estado cuidado de Remus casi toda la noche...

 Entonces cayó en cuenta, Donde estaba Remus?! Trató de levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondieron... No entendía... por que se encontraba tan débil? 

Escuchó como se abrí la puerta, volteó hacia ella y se encontró con Remus con una gran bandeja de comida.

-Ohayo Gozaimazu Sirius – dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Ohayo Gozaimazu Remus- respondió este sonriendo un poco azorado- sabes que no tienes por que hacerme el desayuno.

-No te preocupes Sirius lo hago por gusto, además es mi culpa que estés en ese estado...

-A que te refieres?- dijo Sirius mientras se metía un pedazo de pan a la boca. Remus suspiró.

-No te has preguntado por que de repente te sientes tan débil?

-Uhh, pues.... no... aunque no estoy muy seguro del por que o.o

-Es simple, mientras yo estaba débil permaneciste mucho tiempo a mi lado... Es por eso que mi cuerpo comenzó a absorber tus energías hasta que te dejó totalmente agotado...- dijo Remus con la mirada baja- Si no me hubiera levantado rápido seguro que te hubiera dejado en estado de coma por la excesiva energía que te hubiera alcanzado a robar...- miró tristemente el suelo- Lo siento mucho Sirius.

Sirius permaneció mirándolo dulcemente y puso una mano en el hombro de Remus.

-Remus, no te preocupes por eso- sonrió y tomó una de las manos de Remus- Lo que más importante para mi es que tú te encuentres bien... Aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida...

-Sirius...- Remus lo miró algo sonrojado. Así permanecieron durante un tiempo hasta que se escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta.

-La li ho!!!! ^O^- James entró al cuarto de golpe dándole un susto de muerte a Sirius. Llevaba consigo un montón de bolsas de compras. –Holas!!!- Ve como Sirius se le queda viendo feo mientras que Remus mira al suelo semi-sonrojado- Que? Interrumpo algo?? ^-^?

-¬ ¬*** ù_ú En este fic no hay seriedad- Toma su plato y comienza a comer.

-Uh? o.o? 

-Aahh, ahora recuerdo que dejé un pastel en el horno- dijo Remus mientras se levantaba- Con su permiso- y salió hacia la cocina.

-Sabes James? Eres un tonto ¬ ¬ 

-Por que?? T-T Si no he hecho nada malo!

-Eso es lo que tú crees -_-U- dijo Sirius mientras devoraba sus alimentos.

-A veces eres muy extraño Siri-kun ^^U- dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de su amigo.- Y bueno, ya has avanzado en tu relación con Remus-kun?? ^-^

-S... QUE?!

-Si, tu sabes- mirada picarina- Que tal van??

-Pero de que DEMONIOS hablas James?!

-Entonces no han llegado a mucho eh?- dijo James de pronto.- Bueno te comprendo que deban ir un poco lento ya que teniendo en cuenta que él es un Yokai, peor si no te das prisa se te puede ir ^_~

-¬ ¬*** James, si solo vienes a molestar será mejor que te largues en este instante ¬ ¬***

-Ok, ok me calmo -_-U... Pero yo solo quería...!!

-¬ ¬ Ni una palabra!!!

Se oye el ruido de la puerta y entra Remus con una gran bandeja de comida.

-Imagine que tendría hambre James-kun ^-^

-Wow!! Doumo Arigatou Gozaimazu!!! (muchísimas gracias) Me estaba muriendo de hambre!!-. Coge sus palillos y empieza a devorar los alimentos.

-¬ ¬ Mmmmmmmmm...

-Se te ofrece algo más Sirius?- preguntó Remus.

-No Remus, además ya te he dicho que no actúes como mi sirviente o algo...

-Por cierghto Reghmus-kun

-Primero trágate eso antes de hablar!!!

-Gomen (lo siento) Sirius-kun- James se limpia la boca con una servilleta- Por cierto Remus-kun, te he traído unos regalos ^-^

-Hontou ni? (de verdad?)

-Hontou ni (de verdad) Remus-kun!!- James acercó las bolsas de compras que había llevado y comenzó a esculcarlas.- Mirad!- James sacó una gran caja roja y se la entregó a Remus, quien la cogió algo azorado- Anda ábrelo ^-^ Que no te de pena!

Remus asintió y abrió el paquete. Luego sacó de él un hermoso Yukata (N/A Un Yukata es como un Kimono, pero con la diferencia que el Yukata es el que utilizan los hombres y los kimonos los usan las mujeres ^-^), era de color crema rojizo finamente bordado con un bello paisaje de un amanecer.  La tela esa sin duda de una seda muy fina. 

Remus se quedó sin palabras.

-Yo... Esto... No sé que decir...

-Oh no te preocupes Remus-chan ^-^- dijo James sonriendo- Mira aquí hay más, espero haberle atinado a tu talla.- Sacó más paquetes que resultaron contener más ropa. Camisas, pantalones, shorts etc etc.

-No tengo palabras para agradecerle..- dijo Remus muy azorado. Sirius estaba que echaba humo.

-No te compliques Remus-chan, lo único que tendrías que hacer es darme un gran abrazo y decir, 'muchas gracias James-kun'   ^-^

-Que?! Q (-Boca con palillo de comida ^^)

Remus se ruborizó y abrazo a James.

-Muchas gracias James-kun

-De nada Remus-chan.

-James!!! (

-Que sucede Siri-kun?- dijo James sin soltar a Remus- Estas celoso? ^^

-`-´ Grrrrrrrr...- Sirius se levantó de golpe agarró a James por el cogote y lo sacó arrastrando del cuarto, dejando a un Remus algo confundido. Llevó a James hasta la recámara de invitados.

-Muy bien James- dijo mientras lo encaraba- Que-Demonios-Te-Propones? n_ñ 

-Yo?????????

-Si, y no te hagas el inocente conmigo ¬ ¬****

-No es nada Siri-kun, solo quise comprarle alguna ropa para que use- dijo James- Y acaso creerías que no me doy cuenta de lo lindo que es él ^_~

-¬ ¬ Más te vale que no intentes pasarte de listo ¬ ¬

-No Siri-kun ^^UUU

Los tres chicos se pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde platicando de cosas no muy importantes. Al atardecer, James tuvo que retirarse por que tenía un compromiso con sus padres. 

Afuera de la casa se encontraba un pequeño Zorro rojo con ojos de un verde brillante. Ninguno de los chicos se había percatado de su presencia. El Zorro movió la cola y dio media vuelta antes de desaparecer en la espesura del bosque.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

-Bien, ya he hecho lo que debía... Pueden retirarse- dijo Severus antes de entrar a sus aposentos. Los Yunbiroi asintieron y desaparecieron al instantes. Draco siguió a su padrino.

-Severus... Lo que dijo Lily...

-Si sé bien lo que significa- cortó Severus.- Es muy peligroso, tenemos que hacerle expulsar sus poderes cuanto antes y no dejarlo con el humano por más tiempo...

-Quieres decir... que si él permanece con el humano por bastante tiempo...

-Cuando el humano cambie de sentimientos... Remus morirá...

-Daos Prisa!!- gritó Lily a los tres chicos que venían siguiéndola.

-Espéranos Lily!!- gritó Evan- No somos tan rápidos como tú ;_;

-Debemos darnos prisa- repitió Lily.

-Sabes.. tú te tomas demasiado en serio las órdenes de senpai-sama... Hay que morir cumpliendo sus deseos- terminó dramáticamente Chikage. Los otros dos chicos comenzaron a reír.

-Digan lo que digan las órdenes de senpai sama deben cumplirse!!- dijo Lily enojada.

-Eso lo sabemos Lily- dijo Kaythou- Pero tampoco hay que excederse!! Iremos corriendo, esta bien... peor el querer ir a la velocidad de la luz ya es exagerado!

-Bueno, de acuerdo- dijo Lily resignada.- Iremos a la velocidad del sonido...

-Creo que hoy ya me siento mucho mejor Remus ^^

-Lo dices en serio Sirius?- dijo Remus visiblemente preocupado. Ahora que ya expresaba sus sentimientos, era muy malo en poder ocultarlos.

-Si, en serio^^- dijo Sirius haciendo un esfuerzo para ponerse en pie.- Lo vez? Tus cuidados de ayer me han sentado de maravilla!

-Demo... (pero)

-No te preocupes Remus ^-^- dijo Sirius mientras le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.- En verdad que ya estoy mejor!

Remus se sonrojó y dijo algo como 'Si tú lo dices'.

-Que te parece si salimos a pasear?- sugirió Sirius- Quisiera poder mostrarte la cuidad ^-^

-Si claro Sirius ^-^

Salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar cerca del bosque.

-Creo que primero te enseñare algunos templos de por aquí... Tal vez algún día te lleve a ver la torre de Tokyo pero eso sería después- comenzó a decir Sirius.

-Mientras yo este a tu lado no importa a donde vaya ^-^- dijo Remus con una linda sonrisa. Sirius se sonrojó totalmente.

-S..si.. l...lo mismo digo ^///^

Se miraron por unos segundos más hasta que Remus sintió algo extraño.

-Cuidado Sirius!!!!- gritó mientras empujaba a Sirius provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. 

Algo pasó zumbando muy cerca de ellos, chocó contra un árbol y giró para regresar como un Boomerang. El tronco del árbol de partió por la mitad y comenzó a caerse justo hacia donde estaban Sirius y Remus. Este último rápidamente apareció una barrera blanca para protegerlos y así el árbol cayó a un lado de ellos. 

-Sirius te encuentras bien?

-Si, pero que demonios fue eso?

-Jajajajajajajajaja- Ambos chicos voltearon hacia donde provenía aquella risa. Justo frente a un árbol se encontraba un chico de largos cabellos púrpura y con una vestimenta un poco excéntrica (parecían sacados de el cuento de Aladdino o Las Mil y Una Noches)- Así que sabes algunos trucos, eh Remus? Pero me pregunto si serán suficientes como para proteger a el humano...

-Evan...

-Lo conoces- preguntó Sirius.

-Es un miembro de los Yunbiroi.

-Los Yunbi que?

-Los Yunbiroi. Es un grupo de los Yokais más prestigiados y respetados por todos- Explicó Remus.

-Y se te olvidó decir de los más poderosos- dijo Evan sonriendo arrogantemente. Remus se puso de pie.

-Que es lo que quieres? Te ha enviado Severus-senpai?- preguntó.

-Eso no es necesario que lo sepas- respondió- Yo solo tengo órdenes de acabar con ese humano- dijo señalando a Sirius.

-Ni te atrevas- dijo Remus en un tono amenazante.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Evan sonriendo- Serás capaz de protegerlo?

-Tenlo por seguro!

Evan sonrió arrogante.

-Pues que empiece la diversión.- a una velocidad impresionante sacó dos espadas pequeñas ligeramente curvadas que parecían brillar, luego corrió hacia Remus y lo golpeó con ambas. Remus no tuvo tiempo de protegerse... su velocidad era demasiada. 

-Remus!!!

Remus salió volando a causa del golpe y chocó contra un árbol.

-Que paso Remus?! A donde se fue toda esa confianza que tenías antes de pelear?! Eran puras palabrerías!!- Evan corrió hacia donde había caído. Remus comenzaba apenas a levantarse cuando recibió el segundo impacto que lo mando contra el suelo.

-Detente, deja a Remus!!- gritaba Sirius.

-No te preocupes Humanos, pronto será tu turno.- Se volteó- Y que pasó Remus? Piensas rendirte tan pronto?- Remus tosió- Que patético! Yo esperaba algo más de ti... pero si este es el caso... Será mejor acabar contigo de una vez por todas- Se puso en una posición de ataque cruzando sus dos espadas sobre su pecho.- _Sora~Ken~Whirlwind!!_- con un movimiento de sus espadas provocó un enorme torbellino donde Remus estaba en medio. 

Como si fueran miles de filos le rasgaron por todo su cuerpo casi destruyendo su ropa. Al final cayó al suelo semi-inconciente.

-Que pérdida de tiempo- dijo Evan volviendo a envainar sus espadas.- Creí que sería más divertido... Pero en fin, ahora a lo que vine.- Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Sirius. Este que miraba a Remus, retrocedió un paso.- Que? Acaso tienes miedo?

-Eso quisieras!- dijo Sirius poniéndose en pose de defensa. Si no iban a eliminar, no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles.

-Eres valiente, humano, pero de nada te servirá.- Volvió a desenvainar sus espadas y apuntó con ellas ha Sirius.- Prepárate para morir!!!

Evan se dirigió hacia Sirius y lanzó un golpe con sus espada. Casi inconscientemente Sirius  lo evadió dando un gran salto y aterrizando en la rama de un árbol.

-Pero que...?!?

-Tienes que ser más rápido si quieres matarme- gritó Sirius desde la rama del árbol. Evan lo miró y sonrió nuevamente.

-Así que sabes algunos trucos humano, pero lo único que haces es aplazar el momento de tu muerte.- Hizo un rápido movimiento y cortó la rama. A Sirius apenas si le dio tiempo de reaccionar ante el ataque.- Te he dicho que escapar es inútil. Pero si así lo prefieres... por mi esta bien.

Se lanzó en un tercer ataque a Sirius, pero esta vez la velocidad era aún mayor. Sin embargo, Sirius evadía los ataque con igual rapidez.

-Así que quieres jugar? Pues a ver si evades esto.- Volvió a su pose de ataque.- _Sora~Ken~Whirlwind!!_

Sintió como el torbellino lo atrapaba. Sus extremidades no le respondían. Y podía sentir el escozor en su piel al ser cortada.

-Este es tu fin humano- apuntó- Es hora de cortarte el cuello.

A punto de lanzar el último ataque sintió como su cuerpo e paralizaba. 

-Pero, que sucede?- levantó la vista y pudo ver con miedo que el humano lo miraba fijamente. Sus ojos eran de un púrpura rojizo y su expresión daba miedo. En cuestión de segundos todos los ataque se le regresaron y Sirius cayó cansado al suelo.

_'No es posible!!' _pensó Evan '_Cómo pudo regresarme el ataque como si nada... Será posible que este humano sea...?!?!'_ Escuchó un ligero jadeo y volteó para ver que era Remus que se había puesto en pie. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Tú última puesta en pie Remus?

-No permitiré... que... dañes.... a... Sirius

-Lo mismo me dijiste hace unos minutos antes de que te revolcara- lo miró aún con su sonrisa.- Pero si quieres sufrir más... con gusto cumpliré con tus deseos.- Vuelve a ponerse en pose de combate.- Prepárate!!!

Se fue acercando rápidamente para atacar a Remus. Este permaneció de pie sujetando firmemente el crucifico que Sirius le había regalado... _'Lo único que deseo...' _Pensó mirando al suelo _'Lo único que deseo en este momento con todo mi alma... es proteger a Sirius... pase... lo que pase..' _

Entonces un brillo cegador rodeó a Remus. Evan se detuvo en seco. Sirius miraba asombrado lo que pasaba mientras pensaba.  '_Remus...'_

Cuando la luz se hizo menos densa, Evan y Sirius pudieron apreciar que Remus cargaba una larga espada dorada que parecía hecha de un blanco humo sólido (no había otra manera de describirlo) Tenía varios adornos rojos y púrpuras en el mango. 

Evan lo miraba incrédulo. Remus sonrió.

-Que, acaso tienes miedo?- dijo suavemente.

-Ja!, estás loco, Por supuesto que no, el solo hecho de que tengas un 'juguete' nuevo no significa nada!

-Ya lo veremos.- Remus se colocó en posición de ataque- Jamás te perdonaré por haberle hecho daño a Sirius.

-.Veremos si eres tan bueno como hablas. Prepárate. _Sora~Ken~Whirlwind!!- _Remus empuño su espada esperando hasta el último momento.

-_Nichi~Ka~Circle!!!-_ Gritó al tiempo que dos aros rojos aparecieron a su alrededor. Uno en forma vertical y otro horizontal.

Evan lanzó su ataque. Parecía que lo había logrado pero el ataque rebotó contra si dañándolo. Salió disparado por la magnitud del ataque hasta chocar con un muro. Remus fue acercándose lentamente hacia él.

Evan apenas si podía moverse... como era posible que le haya hecho tanto daño de un solo ataque... Sin tan solo tuviera sus poderes completos... 

Sintió la presencia enfrente de él. Remus lo miraba con desprecio.

-Nunca te perdonaré que hayas dañado a Sirius.- dijo apuntándolo con la espada- Nunca!!

Lanzó el golpe hacia el Yokai de cabellos púrpura pero algo lo detuvo... Otra espada... Una espada que parecía hecha de llamas verdes... Y era empuñada por una chica de cabellos rojos...

-Lily- susurró.

-Lily-san!!

-Evan- Dijo con vos enérgica- Será mejor que te vayas, esta ya no es tu pelea.

-Si señorita- dijo  y se dirigió a lo profundo del bosque. Remus lo siguió con la mirada hasta que hubo desaparecido. Luego encaró a Lily.

-Así que tú también has venido para matar a Sirius?

-Lo siento, pero tenemos órdenes.- Dijo colocándose en posición de ataque.

-Pues ya veremos si lo logran...

~*~TBC~*~

N/A Oh Right!! Por fin he terminado este capi XDDDD Estoy muuuy feliz. Y por que ustedes lo pidieron lo he hecho más largo XDDD Espero que les esté gustando el fic ^-^ 

Ahora respuestas a Reviews!!! Ustedes son los que me animan a seguir XDDDD

Cho Chang.- Gracias por seguir leyendo XDD Y a veces a todos nos pasa nuestro momento de distracción ^-^ Espero que encuentres este capi sin problemas ^-^

**MoOny GiRl.-** Jeje, tienes razón!! Y como le había dicho a una amiga sobre nuestra formula general que rige nuestras vidas!! Sirius+Remus+Imperio+Cámaras digitales+ Nosotras bajo una capa invisible= Felicidad desmedida!!! XDDDDD (aunque pensándolo bien que el imperio no es indispensable ^¬^)

Tomy y Jerry.- Gracias por seguir leyendo!! Lamento no poder complacerlos con poner un Severus/Lucios, pero es que ya tenía planeado esto desde un  principio... Gomen U_U

Amazona Verde.- Gracias por tu review!! Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho pero aquí está la continuación!! ^-^

**Femme Greeneyes.- **Me alegra que te este gustando ^-^ Aunque a ti ya te conté le historia por el MSN XDD Creo que habrá un ligero cambio de planes y nuevos conceptos!! Pero en si la historia es la misma ^-^

Lena Lupin.- Gracias por tu Reviews (BLUSH) Me alegra que te guste el fic ^-^

**Lantra Lupin**.- Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado ^-^ Como vez este es un poco más largo!! Espero que lo hayas disfrutado ^-^ Por cierto que tengo un dibujo que hice de ti XDD Solo estoy esperando para verte en el MSN y mandártelo!! XDDD

**Legolas**.- No te preocupes!! La pareja central seguirá siendo Sirius y Remus... aunque tengo planeado hacer un Extra Chapter el cuál se centre en James y Severus ^-^ Espero que les guste! (que lástima que no he tenido oportunidad de verte en el Messenger... T_T) 

Padme.- Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho!! Pero aquí esta la continuación!!

Hally Black.- Gracias por leer el fic ^-^ Sobre tus preguntas... bueno... me temo que no podré respondértelas (GOMEN SHIMASU!!!! U_U) Pero es que es parte del misterio del fic y en capis más adelantados se irá revelando (esto es información muy importante y es pecado revelarla antes de tiempo!!) En verdad Lo siento... Y por que odias tanto a Sevie?? Waaaaaaaa a mi me encanta XDDDDD

Mina-Moon.- Holas! Gracias por tu Reviews. Como ya dije Sirius y Remus nunca perderán el protagonismo PERO tengo pensado hacer un Extra Chapter el cual se centrará en James y Severus ^-^ Y pues... Lily seguirá dando vueltas por ahí y Draco jugará un papel muy importante (según yo ^^UU)

Yo-ana.- Gracias por leer mi historia ^-^Sobre tu duda de los Yokais, te equivocas, los Yokais son espíritus del bosque, a veces burlones, a veces ayudan, etc... Los que son los DEMONIOS son lo YOUKOS. Espero que tu duda haya sido aclarada ^-^ En lo que respecta a James y Lily.... pues... lo lamento pero ya tenía planeado esto desde antes ^-^ Pero tengo un fic en el cual ellos quedan juntos... espero que luego le eches un vistazo...

Bueno, aparte quería hacer una aclaración general. Como veo que muchos me preguntan por que puse a Draco ahí es simple. Por que es el único que entiende a Severus... Juega un Rol muy importante en la historia... Y por que es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la época en la que Harry va a Howgarts (Si lo admito, adoro a Draco Malfoy XDDDD) Bueno, espero que haya aclarado sus duda ^-^

 Un beso de

Nori-chan =^.^=


	5. El Tesoro del Cielo

 "Remus No Yokai"

Notas de la autora.- OK esta es una historia basada en una tradición japonesa en la cual se cree que existen los Yokais (espíritus del bosque) Nuestra historia se desarrolla en la antigua Kyoto (por que se dice que ahí están más presentes los espíritus [el explicarles toda la historia de Kyoto me llevaría todo el fic ^^U]) En fin, espero que les guste. Hay distintos puntos de vista de lo que son los Yokais (Que son malignos, tiene forma animal, etc.) y yo tomé una de ellas y espero os guste. ADVERTENCIA!! Este fic contiene SLASH (y en una forma más fuerte de la que suelo escribir así que ojo ¬¬) Si no te gusta pues solo pon atrás y SE FELIZ no me estés reclamando por que YO escribo lo que YO QUIERA. (Jo! Y yo me sigo preguntando si hay alguien que lea esta parte ñ_nU) Y por que ustedes lo pidieron el quinto capi esta aquí!!!! ^-^

Capítulo 5.- 'El Tesoro del Cielo'

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Nunca te perdonaré que hayas dañado a Sirius.- dijo apuntándolo con la espada- Nunca!!

Lanzó el golpe hacia el Yokai de cabellos púrpura pero algo lo detuvo... Otra espada... Una espada que parecía hecha de llamas verdes... Y era empuñada por una chica de cabellos rojos...

-Lily- susurró.

-Lily-san!!

-Evan- Dijo con vos enérgica- Será mejor que te vayas, esta ya no es tu pelea.

-Si señorita- dijo  y se dirigió a lo profundo del bosque. Remus lo siguió con la mirada hasta que hubo desaparecido. Luego encaró a Lily.

-Así que tú también has venido para matar a Sirius?

-Lo siento, pero tenemos órdenes.- Dijo colocándose en posición de ataque.

-Pues ya veremos si lo logran...

Remus apuntó con su espada a Lily. Ambos permanecieron así en espera de una señal para iniciar la lucha... Pero después de unos segundos Remus dejó su posición de ataque.

-Que sucede?- preguntó Lily sin cambiar de posición.- Es que acaso ya vas a rendirte tan pronto? Por que dejas tu defensa?

-Lily- Habló lentamente Remus.- Yo, se que debe haber algún tipo de confusión, yo no quiero pelear contigo...

Lily lo miró fijamente, bajó su espada y comenzó a reírse.

-Pero que tonterías estás diciendo Remus?- dijo Lily sonriendo arrogante.- No piensas atacarme? Y entonces cómo pretendes proteger al humano?

-No debe haber necesidad de pelear... Lily, antes éramos amigos...- dijo Remus tratando de acercarse a Lily pero esta lo apuntó con su espada.

-Te equivocas!- dijo esta.- Yo solo estaba contigo por órdenes de senpai sama!!! Solo por que mis órdenes eran entrenarte para que fueses más fuerte!!

Remus la miró atónito... Entonces... todos los momentos que vivió... fueron una mentira?

Lily lo miraba muy segura.... sin embargo en su interior gritaba perdón... '_Lo siento Remus... perdóname por decirte todas estas mentiras...'_

-Y cabe decir que fuiste un completo fracaso!!- gritó ella arrogante- Todos estos años fueron un total desperdicio... Ni siquiera pudiste aprender lo más importante.... El no bajar nunca tu defensa- Lily volvió a su posición de ataque. Remus la miraba tristemente. Su mirada le rogaba que no fuera cierto todo lo que decía... que le dijera que no era cierto.

-Lily... por favor...- la chica frunció el cejo al escuchar esto. Lo miró fijamente y volvió a deshacer su pose de ataque.

-Así que no piensas pelear, eh?- Remus negó con la cabeza.- Entonces creo que te hace falta un buen incentivo.- Lily sonrió maliciosamente y se volteó hacia Sirius. Este los había estado observando y aún permanecía hincado en el suelo con una mano sobre su pecho. Remus comprendió de pronto.

-No!!! Detente!!!.- Demasiado tarde...

-_Ten~Bu~Huo~Rin!!!- _Hizo un movimiento con la espada y surgió una especie de onda de aire que golpeó a Sirius antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

-Pero que dem...?!?!- Sirius sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba. Sus ojos se desenfocaban. Sus pulmones se volvían pesados. Cada vez era más difícil respirar. 

-Sirius!!- Gritó Remus acercándose a él. Este ahora temblaba y sus pupilas se habían dilatado por completo.- Qué le has hecho?!?!- Lily rió sádicamente.

-Ni siquiera ponías atención en clase Remus- dijo- Es el _Ten~Bu~Hou~Rin,_ el ataque de la destrucción total...- Remus la miró incrédulo.- Morirá poco a poco. Primero sus sentidos, uno a uno... y por último sus sistema nervioso... paralizándolo por completo... Su corazón dejará de latir... La única manera de salvarlo es que me derrotes... Y antes de que su corazón se pare tienes aproximadamente unos 10 minutos... Que piensas hacer Remus??

Remus miró a Sirius que estaba temblando con la mirada perdida. Empuño su espada firmemente. Y se dirigió a Lily.

-Si no existe otra solución... no me queda más que pelear contigo y eliminarte!!- se puso en posición de kedo. Lily sonrió.

-Así esta mejor... ya era hora de que empezara la diversión...-Lily envainó su espada y se puso en posición.- _Tenshi~No~Shippo!!!_

Su velocidad era extraordinaria. Sin embargo Remus podía leer sus movimientos. Lily lanzó su ataque pero Remus lo esquivó rápidamente.

-Vaya, veo que eres capaz de esquivar mi _Tenshi~No~Shippo_- dijo envainando su espada nuevamente.- Eso ya es de admirarse- sonrió- Veamos si corres la misma suerte. _Tenshi~No~Shippo!!_

Esta vez el ataque fue a mayor velocidad. Remus aún podía leer sus movimientos pero cada vez eran más difíciles de esquivar.

-_Nichi~Ka~Attack!!-_ Remus lanzó un ataque que parecía compuesto de miles de cuchillas que lanzaba a una velocidad impresionante. Lily los bloqueó con su propio ataque y ambos poderes chocaron.

Al final de esta increíble demostración ambos quedaron de espaldas al otro y con la piernas medio flexionadas. Remus perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre sus rodillas. Lily se levantó lentamente y se volteó hacia él.

-No puedo negar... que te has vuelto muy bueno Remus...- dicho esto  uno de sus tirante se desprendió y su ropa se rasgó un poco. Se llevó inmediatamente una mano para sujetar su tirante.

-Tú también eres muy buena Lily.- dijo Remus llevándose una mano al hombro que le habían lastimado. Se levantó y encaró a la chica de rojos cabellos.

-Sin embargo no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ganarme...- Lily sonrió y de sus dedos comenzaron a salir una especia de hilos de humo blanco, esto se unieron a el tirante que tenía roto y lo cosieron uniéndolo y dejándolo como nuevo.- Lección de vestimentas número dos Remus, No es mi culpa que no hayas puesto atención- dijo Lily al ver la cara que puso Remus cuando arregló sus ropas.- Más te vale que dejes de jugar... El tiempo de vida de el humano pasa rápidamente.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior mirando de nuevo a Sirius y luego volvió a empuñar su espada.

-Pues diría que tú dejes de jugar... por que ahora voy enserio!

Lily sonrió nuevamente y volvió a ponerse en pose de ataque... pero esta vez era muy diferente a la anterior.

-Ni siquiera te daré tiempo de reaccionar- dijo lentamente – _Ten~ken!!!_

Lo siguiente fue muy confuso para Remus. Lily desapareció en cuestión de segundos... Su velocidad no tenía comparación... No pudo ver sus movimientos.... Solo como ligeras explosiones en el suelo que dedujo debían ser su pasos... Eran interminables... estaban por todos lados!!

Lo siguiente que supo fue un terrible ardor en su espalda... El de un corte... Lily se le había rajado...

-Aaaaaaaaarrrggghhh!!!- gritó mientras caía sobre el suelo. EL escozor era terrible.

-No tienes oportunidad Remus – dijo Lily poniendo el sin~filo de su espada en su hombro. 

Miró a Remus por unos segundos antes de percatarse de algo... Sus ropas... ahora estaban teñidas de un rojo carmín...

Remus... sangraba? Lily lo miró con una gran confusión y sorpresa _'No puede ser!!!'_ Pensó '_Los Yokais nunca sangramos... Pero... entonces esto significa que... Pero si es así... es demasiado peligroso dejarlo con el humano!!'_

Después de la impresión Lily trató de recuperar la postura, para sonreír arrogante de nuevo...

-Vaya vaya vaya- dijo mientras Remus se empezaba a ponerse en pie.- No puedo creer que ahora sangres con un vil humano, Remus... Que bajo has caído...

-Deja eso para después- dijo Remus levantando nuevamente su espada- Tenemos una pelea por terminar.

-Crees poder ganarme en esas condiciones?

-Te ganaría aunque me faltara un brazo!!- Lily sonrió.

-Quieres hacer la prueba?

Remus la miró con algo de rencor. Lily rió.

-Vamos no te pongas así Remus- dijo- Te complaceré tu deseo y acabaré contigo.- Lily volvió a su posición de ataque. Remus se puso en defensa. La chica ocultaba muy bien sus emociones... era por eso que no podía leer sus movimientos!!

Pero no podía perder!! Los minutos pasaban mortalmente para Sirius... y si no hacía algo moriría.... No!! No podía permitirlo!!

-_Ten~ken!!-_ Volvió a desaparecer... Pero tenía que tratar de ver sus movimientos!!

De nuevo los rápidos pasos sobre el césped... Aquí... allá... Su vista le fallaba... Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de volver la vista...

En eso escuchó un sonido que cortaba el viento... Sería acaso...

Empuño su espada hacia donde provenía aquel sonido... poco a poco iba acercándose... Hasta que por fin se escuchó un ligero silbido.

Justo a tiempo Remus levantó su espada para detener el ataque de Lily. Por un momento sintió que tenía controlada la situación pero en otro Lily volvió a desaparecer y le hizo un corte en el hombro izquierdo.

-Nada mal Remus- dijo esta envainando su espada.- Por lo menos has logrado detener el golpe mortal.

Remus sostenía la parte herida con una mano. Los borbotones de sangre surgía de esta.

-Ya ni siquiera podrás  empuñar tu espada.- dijo Lily. Remus la miró impotente. Tenía razón... Con el brazo en ese estado la espada era una carga...

-Tal vez debería matarte... solo por misericordia... así dejarías de sufrir y no sentirías la muerte del humano... a quién por cierto, le quedan menos de 5 minutos de vida...

Remus abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Lily sonrió.

-Pobre humano tonto. Morir a causa de un Yokai incompetente.- suspiró- Que lástima, yo esperaba algo mejor...Así que prepárate para el golpe final... 

Remus permaneció en el suelo mirándola. Volteó hacia Sirius... Este ya estaba muy pálido, gruesas gotas de sudor rodaban por su cara. Sus ojos dilatados sin ningún brillo de vida... 

-Sirius...- Se levantó lentamente y empuño su espada. No dejaría que Sirius muriera por su culpa, tenía que salvarlo aún a costa de su propia vida. Lily lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lo que sí cabría de admirar es tu fuerza de voluntad- sonríe- _Ten~ken!!!_

Por tercera vez Lily desaparece por su increíble velocidad... pero no decían acaso que un mismo truco no sirve dos veces??

-_Nichi~Ka~Circle!!!- _Los mismos aros rojos volvieron a aparecer como cuando se protegió del ataque de Evan. 

Lily golpeó varias veces peor la defensa era impenetrable. _'Imposible' _Pensó _'Si lo estuve observando mientras peleaba con Evan, para entonces su defensa no era capaz de detener mi Ten~ken!!' _

Lily siguió atacando a una velocidad cada vez mayor... Pero la defensa de Remus parecía ser mucho más fuerte y resistente a cada ataque que recibía.

Remus permanecía con lo ojos cerrados. Escuchando atentamente y aprendiéndose los movimientos de Lily. Cada vez se le hacían más fáciles de leerlos. Lily se estaba desesperando y dejaba a la luz sus sentimientos... Solo faltaba esperar por el momento justo....

Remus abrió los ojos de pronto y volteó hacia su izquierda. En cuestión de  segundos lanzó su ataque.

-_Nichi~Ka~Katana~Edge!!!- _Lanzó un ataque hacia Lily. Esta no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar la velocidad era más que la suya. Lo único que pudo ver antes de recibir el golpe fue algo como un relámpago rojo.

Se golpeó fuertemente de espaldas contra una pared e in animadamente cayó al suelo. Remus se acercó a ella con pasos peligrosos.

Lily se levantó lentamente, si hubiera tenido huesos seguro se los habría roto todos. Vio como Remus se acercaba y volvió  a ponerse en posición de ataque muy dificultosamente.

-Ni creas que has ganado!!- le gritó, pero Remus simplemente seguía caminando hacia ella con los ojos fijo, fríos e inexpresivos. _'Diablos!!!' _Pensó Lily _Si no hago algo me va a eliminar!!' _ Se puso en pie de una forma muy lamentable y volvió a su pose de ataque.

-Lily....

-_Ten~ken!!!!- _dijo Lily en un ataque suicida. Sus movimientos eran rápidos pero no lo suficiente para ganarle a Remus.

Remus cerró los ojos. _Perdóname Lily' _ Pensó _'Pero si no lo hago Sirius morirá!' _

-_Nichi~Ka~Katana~Edge!!!- _Un segundo ataque la golpeó de lleno. Esta vez se estrelló contra un árbol. Quedó inmóvil en el suelo.

_'Fui derrotada...' _pensó Lily '_Nisiquiera.... puedo... mo... moverme' _miró como Remus se acercaba a ella . _'Lo... lo siento senpai sama....' _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas '_No... pude..... cumplir... completamente...con lo que.... me había pedido...' _ Cerró sus ojos y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente... _'Tal vez... Tal vez ya es mi hora... ya por fin es el momento de descansar....' _

Remus alzó su espada. Su vista era muy borrosa, las lágrimas se la distorsionaban. '_Lily....' _Pensó '_Por favor perdóname'  _

-_Nichi~Ka~Katana~Edge!!!-_ Remus cerró los ojos antes de asestar el golpe. Escuchó como su espada golpeaba pesadamente el césped. Por sus mejillas corrían cálidas lágrimas.

Después de unos momento abrió sus ojos nuevamente y lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

Lily ya no estaba!!!

Volteó hacia todas partes y allí lo vio. 

Severus estaba parado sobre la rama de un árbol y en sus brazos llevaba a Lily, quién parecía desmayada.

-Severus senpai- dijo mientras veía como este bajaba del árbol.

-Remus, lo lamento pero no podía permitir que lastimarás más a Lily, ella ya está muy débil y herida...- dijo tranquilamente Severus. Remus lo miró desconcertado.

-Pero si no hago algo Sirius morirá!!!- gritó señalando a Sirius. Severus lo miró. Era cierto, ya le quedaba menos de dos minutos de vida.

Severus se hincó en el césped. Apoyó a Lily sobre sus rodillas mientras que ponía una mano sobre su rostro. De esta empezó a emanar una especie de luz blanca. Así estuvo por unos cuantos segundos y cuando terminó Lily comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Sen... senpai sama...- dijo débilmente.

-Lily, puedes anular el ataque que le lanzaste al humano?- dijo Severus. Lily parpadeo.

-Claro...- se levantó lentamente. Camino con dificultad hasta estar frente a Sirius y tomó otra posición de ataque.

Remus y Severus la miraban fijamente. Lily concentró todo la energía que aún tenía y unió sus manos.

-_Heaven's~Mercy!!- _Un aro blanco rodeó a Sirius por unos segundos desapareciendo casi al instante. 

Sirius volvió a respirar cayendo al suelo después de sentirse liberado de la presión de su pecho. Remus se acercó rápidamente a él.

Lily colapso pero Severus la tomó en brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. El esfuerzo había hecho que cayera inconsciente de nuevo. Remus por su parte se aseguraba que Sirius esté en buen estado.

Severus miró por unos momentos a Remus mientras este hablaba y atendía al humano. Luego con Lily en brazos se dirigió hacia el bosque. Remus lo notó.

-Severus senpai, espere!- dijo Remus. Severus se volteó lo suficiente para ver a Remus.- Severus.... yo quería....

Severus lo silenció con un gesto de la mano. Luego lo miró fijamente.

-Remus, Ya no te preocupes, ya no te molestaré más....- explicó Severus.- Ahora podrás vivir con el humano si eso es lo que deseas.... pero debes comprender que yo solo trataba de protegerte.... no quería que sufrieras...- bajó la mirada.- Pero sin embargo, no puedo negarte que seas feliz.... y si te crees capaz de soportar todo lo que depara el futuro y los problemas que se te puedan presentar... Pues no soy nadie para detenerte...

Severus dio medie vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hacia el bosque. 

-Severus senpai...- dijo Remus. Severus se detuvo. – Pero nos seguiremos viendo.... verdad?

Severus miró hacia el cielo, dio un suspiro y luego vio a Remus.

-Claro, si es lo que deseas- Remus sonrió.- Además yo nunca dejaré de cuidarte...

Severus desapareció dentro del bosque con Lily en brazos. Remus lo miró mientras se alejaba y luego se acercó a Sirius.

-Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-Si... no te preocupes...- dijo Sirius, quién ya normalizaba su respiración.

-Que bien.- Remus dio un suspiro de alivio.- Puedes caminar?

-Si...- dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie lentamente.

Remus iba a ayudarle pero aún cargaba la espada. Pensó que le iba a estorbar pero casi de inmediato esta se hizo humo y se introdujo dentro del dije de Remus. Este se quedó asombrado ante esto.

-Creo que será mejor que volvamos a la casa...- dijo Remus poniéndose en pie después de lo sucedido. Al parecer Sirius no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Que salida tan agitada , neh?- dijo Sirius mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa. Remus bajó la mirada.

-Lo lamento mucho...

-Pero si no ha sido tu culpa!!

-Claro que si

-Remus Remus, No debes culparte por la cosas que pasan ¬ ¬- dijo Sirius.- Además dijeron que no iban a volver a molestar, neh? Espero que cumplan lo que dicen -_-U- Sirius suspiró.- Pero vaya que les diste un buen escarmiento )- Remus se sonrojó y Sirius rió. Al parecer ya recuperaba su sentido del humor.

-En verdad lo crees?... ·///·

-Claro Remsie!!! ^^- dijo Sirius alegremente- Nunca te hubiera creído capaz de eso, fue impresionante *-*

-´^//^`U

-Si, aunque me pregunto de donde sacaste esa espada...- dijo Sirius. Remus se mordió el labio inferior y prefirió no decírselo.- En fin... lo malo es que nos arruinaron el paseo U-U

-Podríamos salir otro día ^^- sugirió Remus.

-Si tienes razón.- Sirius pensó por unos momentos.- Creo que podríamos ir a algún festival ^^

-Sería genial ^^

Ambos chicos siguieron platicando alegremente mientras caminaban. Una sombra entre los árboles los observaba. 

-Espero que haya elegido bien Remus...- un chico de cabellos plateados hasta la cintura y cargando un arco y flechas en la espalda estaba sentado sobre la rama de un árbol mirando a ambos chicos.- por que ninguno de nosotros quiere que sufras- suspiró.- Espero que no tangas que regresar muy pronto al castillo... y que tu felicidad dure...

~*~Fin de la Primera Escena~*~

N/A.- Ok, ok, no se alarmen!!! Que esto aún no termina aquí!!! ^^ Apenas es la primera escena XDDDD Esto se pondrá cada vez más interesante!! XDDD

Ahora quiero inaugurar una sección en notas de autora que no había hecho XDD...

**Avances!!.- **El siguiente es el primer Extra Chapter de este fic... Sirius lleva a Remus a un festival... peor al parecer otras dos personas también se 'cuelan' XDD

^^ Eso es todo en avances XD Ahora a las respuestas a Reviews!! Wow!! Son muxhos!! 8noriko llora de alegría) Muchísimas gracias a  todos!!!! 

**Amazona Verde**.- Créeme que te llevarás una gran sorpresa cuando te enteres quien (o que) es Sirius XDDD Pero si la espinita de la curiosidad no te deja agrégame a tus contactos!! Yo estaré feliz de contarte todo lo que quieras.... aunque si dices que lo mejor son las sorpresas... pues está bien!! XDDD Gracias por tu review!!!

**Lantra Lupin**.- Si!!!, yo también quiero a un Remus así XDDDD jua jua juas!! Espero ansiosa tu locura de la que me hablaste!! Soy orgullosa madrina de Luna de miel!!! Thanks for your R/R

**Diora Whiten.-  **Gracias ^//^ Me alegro que te guste!! Espero que sigas leyendo ^-^

**Kathy** .- Gracias por tu review!! Genial que seas fanática de la cultura japonesa y del Yaoi XDD Ya somos dos!! Espero que te haya gustado este capi ^^

**ZOÏD**.- Gracias por tu review!! Me alegra que te hayas animado a dejarlo ^^ Esto me anima a seguirle y a seguirle y luego creo que tendré problemas para terminarlo XDDD No sé como hacer Finales XDDD Pero eso es bueno... o malo??? O.o

**MoOny GiRl**.- Cierto, la capa no alcanza!! XDDD Tendremos que conseguirnos una  carpa al estilo Hagrid XDDD Pero ahí veremos ) Si!! Y habrá que aprovechar para pasarnos por los baños de Slytherin... y para no correr ningún riesgo habrá que cargar con el mapa del merodeador!! Gracias por tu review!!

**Cho Chang**.- Gracias por tu review!! Sipis, yo también quiero que esos dos tengan un final feliz XDDD No quiero seguir siendo tan cruel con Sevie XDDDD jua jua juas!! Espero que este capi te haya gustado!!!

**Moony-Felton**.- Wow!! Muchas preguntas O.O, lamentablemente solo te puedo responder algunas ya que si no todos lo leerían y la sorpresa se acabaría ^^ A ver:

1R= Si, si fue Sirius quién hizo eso.

2R= Como pudo..... bueno ^^ Esos se sabrá a su tiempo...

3R= Sip, Remus ya está desarrollando sus poderes

4R= Sobre como consiguió la espada.... el dije tiene su secreto, pero creo que con este capi se sabe de donde la sacó ^^

5R= Por ambas cosas!!! XDDD Aunque fue más por querer darle celos a Sirius XDD

Bueno eso es todo ^^ Gracias por tu review y espero sigas leyendo =D

**Femme Greeneyes**.- Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi!!! XDDD Espero que este también sea de tu agrado!! La pelea me salió... así no más... espero que te guste ^^ Gracias por tu review!!

**Mina-Moon**.- Por supuesto que no lo voy a dejar a medias!!! Esto tiene para largo!!!

**Legolas**.- Espero que este capi te haya gustado... y como vemos creo que Sevie ya empieza a comprender ^^UU Y si, Evan es el mismo mortífago (Lo siento, falta de imaginación en cuanto a los nombres U_U)

**Maiko**.- Maiko!!!! Jejeje ^^UUUUUUUUUU Perdón por no habértelo dado ^^UUUU Se me traspapeló!! Pero espero que te guste este capi ^-^ Te veo en la escuela!!!

**Myrtle**.- Je, que bueno que has podido leerlo XD Y subir un review... Que bueno que la historia sea de tu agrado ^-^ Y gracias por tu review!!!

Bueno eso es todo por esta vez =D

Un beso de

Nori-chan =^.^=

Madrina oficial de la Luna de Miel con pareja a Severus Snape!! XD


	6. Festival!

"Remus No Yokai"

Notas de la autora.- OK esta es una historia basada en una tradición japonesa en la cual se cree que existen los Yokais (espíritus del bosque) Nuestra historia se desarrolla en la antigua Kyoto (por que se dice que ahí están más presentes los espíritus [el explicarles toda la historia de Kyoto me llevaría todo el fic ^^U]) En fin, espero que les guste. Hay distintos puntos de vista de lo que son los Yokais (Que son malignos, tiene forma animal, etc.) y yo tomé una de ellas y espero os guste. ADVERTENCIA!! Este fic contiene SLASH (y en una forma más fuerte de la que suelo escribir así que ojo ¬¬) Si no te gusta pues solo pon atrás y SE FELIZ no me estés reclamando por que YO escribo lo que YO QUIERA. (Jo! Y yo me sigo preguntando si hay alguien que lea esta parte ñ_nU) Y por que ustedes lo pidieron aquí está el primer extra chapter!!

A pesar de todas las tragedias por las que hemos pasado vosotras y yo.... Mi recuperación ya está progresando considerablemente... pero NUNCA te olvidaremos *~*SIRIUS BLACK*~*

Después de  todo.... para eso estamos nosotras y los Fanfics... no??

Agradecimientos por mi recuperación a mi Novio Paddy, a mis amigos los merodeadores, a mis amigas del ff.net, a mis amigas las comunicadoras, y a mis seguidores de ff.net... a todos... GRACIAS

Extra Chapter uno.- 'Festival!!!'

~*~*~*~*~*~

 -Ja Matta Nee (hasta luego) Siri-kun!! Mándale saludos a Remus-chan de mi parte!!

-Si, claro.... Ja Matta Nee  James-kun!!

Sirius caminó rápidamente por las calles. Por fin se habían terminado las clases!! Aunque era temporalmente no le importaba. Tendría dos semanas completas para estar con Remus.... No podía ser más feliz!!

Pasó frente a un templo pero un gran cartelón lo hizo detenerse y regresar. Lo leyó detenidamente y sonrió.

Pero claro!!! Si dentro de poco celebrarían el Midori No Hi (día de la naturaleza) Y como de costumbre harían un gran festival en honor a aquello.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. Era su oportunidad perfecta para salir con Remus. Ese niño no salía de la casa. Se la pasaba limpiando pese a las objeciones de Sirius. Por lo menos no debía negarse a asistir a aquel festival!

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió felizmente a su casa. Definitivamente llevaría a Remus a aquel festival!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus estaba sentado sobre sus piernas en medio de la sala mientras servía un poco más de té. El fresco aire le llegaba de lleno al haber dejado las puertas abiertas. 

Frente a él se encontraba una figura vestida de negro, sentada de la misma forma que él. Tomó la taza que le acababan de servir, la giró un par de veces en sus manos y luego lo probó. 

Después de unos momentos de silencio elocuente asentó la taza de nuevo y miró a Remus.

-Así que te encuentras a gusto- dijo suavemente.

-Si, así es Severus-senpai- dijo Remus sonriendo mientras asentaba el té.

Severus sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Me alegro- dijo y, para sorpresa de Remus, sonrió.- Sonará extraño pero me alegro. Al menos eres feliz.

Se escuchó entonces el sonido de la puerta frontal. 

-Tadima Remus-chan!!!- se escucharon los pasos hacia ellos y seguidamente la puerta se abrió. Era un chico de cabello negro revuelto y brillantes ojos grises tras unos anteojos.

-Ohayo gozaimaz......- se detuvo al caer en cuenta de la presencia de Severus en la sala. Ambos se miraron durante varios minutos. Luego James sonrió y en un instante ya estaba sentado frente a la mesita a lado de él (de Severus).

-Quieres té James? ^-^- preguntó amablemente Remus.

-Claro Remus-chan ^-^

Remus se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina tras disculparse para ir por más té.

James miraba a Severus con creciente curiosidad. Severus trataba de ignorarlo y terminar su té, pero había algo en el chico que lo hacía sentir SUMAMENTE incómodo. 

Después de varios minutos, Severus perdió la paciencia.

-Si??- dijo mientras veía a James. Este sonrió.

-Tú debes ser Severus.... no es así?? ^-^

-Si, que se te ofrece? ¬¬

-Nada ^-^, solo me alegra por fin conocerte ^-^

-Y por que? ¬¬

-Nada más- se encoge de hombros- Me da mucho gusto ^-^

-Eres extraño ¬¬U

-Tú lo crees? ^-^

-Si ¬¬

-Tú me resultas muy interesante ^-^

-.......- sonrojo- Por que?? ¬//¬

-No sé ^-^, eres alguien muy... especial por decirlo de algún modo ^-^

-¬//¬ Por que piensas eso?

-No sé..... ^-^

-Por que soy un Yokai?

-.........No, lo creo..... Remus también es uno........ y no me causa tanta...... curiosidad como tú...... ^-^

-Mmmmmm..... Puedes dejar de sonreír? ¬//¬

-Claro ^-^U

-¬¬U olvídalo

Permanecieron un momento más en silencio. Severus seguía sintiéndose incómodo. Había algo en ese humano que le transmitía algo... Era extraño.....

Se removió en su asiento y miró por un instante a James, luego desvió la mirada.... suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Cuál es el motivo por el cual has estado buscando un Yokai?

James lo miró con una ligera expresión de asombro. Luego se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Pues..... siempre me han llamado la atención las cosas sobrenaturales..........- murmuró.

-En serio? 

-Si....- dijo.- por que la pregunta?

-Mmmm..... nada más.... Digo, se me hace un poco raro que un humano busque un Yokai, normalmente somos nosotros quienes acudimos a ellos....

James se removió un poco incómodo en su asiento. Luego le miró de nuevo.

-Y... cómo seleccionan a las personas para que un Yokai vaya a cuidarla?

-Mmmmm.- le miró por unos momentos, luego suspiró.- Pues bien, siempre seleccionamos a las personas de buena voluntad y corazón. Siempre son bondadosas y humildes... Son generalmente personas que tienen algún tipo de problema el cual tenemos la misión de solucionar... El deber de todo Yokai es cuidar de su humano hasta el día de su muerte... Su misión es hacer que viva muchos años y los disfrute... nunca nos perdonaríamos si llegamos a dejar al humano morir por cualquier causa... esa es nuestra misión... – terminó con un débil susurro con la mirada baja... Ahh Le tría tantos recuerdos....

James por su parte tenía la mirada en el suelo.... Acaso el sabía.... de su condición?? No estaba seguro.... pero al menos explicaría todo.

James suprimió su momento de turbamiento y sonrió luego puso una mano en el hombro de Severus.

-Hahahaha , entonces dudo que algún día vengan ^-^- dijo sonriéndole.- No creo ser ni humilde ni de corazón puro ^-^

Severus lo miró con cara de circunstancia mientras este reía.

-Pero sin embargo... si no te causa muchas molestias.... Desearía que seamos amigos... ^^

Severus permaneció con la mirada en la mesa. Oh aquellas palabras..... '_Quisierais ser mi amigo?'_

Los recuerdos....

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio hasta que despertó de su ensoñación. Luego se volteó para ver que James aún esperaba su respuesta. 

Dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

-No lo sé. Es algo difícil de decidir en un instante

-Desconfías muchos de los humanos?

-No, no es eso.... es solo que....

Nuevamente el silencio....

-Bueno...- dijo James.- Puedes prometerme al menos que lo pensarás? ^^

Severus se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

-De acuerdo.... pero no prometo nada más.... ni siquiera si nos volveremos a ver....

-No importa –sonrió.- Me alegra al menos poder haberte conocido ^-^ El haber podido sostener esta conversación

Se miraron por unos instantes.

-Si.... igualmente...

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. James miraba sin observar realmente hacia el patio. Severus trataba de despejar su mente pero había algo que no le dejaba de inquietar.

Él sabía que James era una buena persona con un noble corazón.... sabía que vivía con su madre dado a que su padre los había abandonado... y sabía de sus problemas... Entonces.... por qué no había sido solicitado para él un Yokai?

Había algo extraño en James... Algo que lo perturbaba a sobremanera... pero... que era?

Remus regresó (por fin ^^) con té caliente y un plato con Galletas de chispas de chocolate. 

 Sus ojos negros miraron despreocupadamente aquella escena. Remus sirviendo el té mientras James comiendo varias galletas a la vez y contando cosas graciosas... Parecía que se llevaban muy bien...

Entonces se escuchó un ruido en el frente y Remus fue alegremente a recibir a Sirius.

James permaneció en la sala tomando a sorbitos el té.... Pero de repente comenzó a toser. Se llevó una mano a su boca y otra al pecho.

Llegó un momento en que Severus se alarmó.

-Dios, estás bien?

-Si... cough es solo que... cough- Su tos había empezado a empeorar y no parecía querer detenerse.

Dioses. Tenía que hacer algo!!!

Se acercó al chico rápidamente y le colocó su palma extendida sobre el pecho... James se aferró a uno de sus brazos con la mano que se había llevado a su boca.

Severus concentró su energía y la canalizó al cuerpo de James...

En unos segundo la tos cesó y James comenzó a respirar normal de nuevo.

-Te encuentras mejor?

-Si, muchas gracias- dijo James mientras se limpiaba rápidamente la boca.

-No es nada... Pero, seguro que estás bien?

-Si si, solo me atraganté, eso es todo... no es nada grave... ^^

-Mmmmmmmm.....- dijo con aire ceñudo.

Justo entonces Remus apareció por el umbral hablando felizmente con Sirius, que al ver a Severus se le borró completamente la sonrisa del rostro.

-Qué hace ÉL aquí?!?!

-Severus vino a tomar el té para platicar un poco Sirius- dijo Remus ignorando olímpicamente el tono agresivo del chico.

-Pero por qué en MI casa?!?

-Ni modos que lo deje en la entrada Sirius, sería de muy mala educación

-Pero pero!!

-De todas formas yo ya me iba ¬¬

-Mejor!! ¬¬

-Sirius....

-Ya hasta crees que me parece agradable tu presencia!! ¬¬

-Y tú crees que me gusta lidiar con estúpidos humanos?!? ¬¬

-Sirius...

-Que dijiste?! ¬¬*

-Estúpido humano!!! ¬¬*

-Tú eres un espíritu imbécil!!! ¬¬*

-Sirius...-_-*

-Humano sin cerebro!!! ¬¬*

-Por lo menos tengo más cerebro que tú!!! ¬¬*

-Que dijiste?!? ¬¬**

-Lo que oíste!! O acaso tus oídos ya no funcionan??!?! ¬¬**

-Serás!! Métetelo por el...

-**YA BASTA!!!!!**

Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio mirando escépticamente a un tercer chico de cabellos claros en una pose de indignación y algo molesto.

-Discúlpense!

-Pero... Remus...

-Discúlpense AHORA!! ¬¬

-._.

-._.

-Lo siento ¬¬

-Si yo también ¬¬

-Mejor ^-^

De otro lado de la salita un cuarto chico no soportó más y se echó a reír a causa de la escena anterior.

-¬¬ mmmm... haha muy gracioso James-kun

-Disculpen hahaha No puedo evitarlo ^^ hahah son tan graciosos! 

Remus rió disimuladamente. Sirius seguía mirándolo ceñudo. Severus no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa que escapó de sus labios.

Entonces James miró se reloj de mano y se puso de pie.

-Bueno me tengo que ir... mi madre quería que la acompañase a comprar unas cosas ^^

-Que te vaya bien James, puedes volver cuando quieras ^^

Sirius murmuró algo. Remus le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Si vuelve cuando quieras James-kun -_-

-Que amable Siri-kun ^^- se voltea hacia Remus- Nos vemos después Remus-chan.

James pasó a lado de ellos y Severus lo siguió disimuladamente.

-Espero nos vemos luego Severus ^-^

-Cuídate- fue lo único que dijo el Yokai.

James lo miró por unos instantes antes de sonreír.

-Si, yo siempre me cuido! ^^

Después de una plática, Remus persuadió a Sirius y ahora Severus se había ofrecido a ayudarle a levantar las tazas del té.

-En verdad que no tenía que hacerlo Severus-senpai

-Yo digo que si...

Severus comenzó a levantar las tazas hasta que llegó hasta la de James. 

Al tomarla notó algo extraño en ella...

De uno de los lado tenía una ligera mancha carmesí... 

La examinó rápidamente sin que Remus se diera cuenta... Pero sí, definitivamente era de lo que él se imaginaba...

Pero, por que? Que pasaba? Que le pasaba a _él _?

Sintió de pronto un ligero escalofrío...

Esto no es bueno... Sería mejor investigar a fondo lo que le sucedía a aquel chico...

Sirius llamó a Remus una vez que las 'visitas' se hubieron ido. Ambos estaban el la antesala y Sirius estaba ansioso por comentarle lo que había visto.

-Un festival?

-Si, Es en honor al Midori No Hi, podríamos aprovechar para salir juntos!!

-Si sería estupendo ^^

-Así podríamos divertirnos y esas cosas, tu sabes- sonrojo- pasar un tiempo juntos...

-Por supuesto Sirius, estaría encantado de asistir ^^

-Genial! ^-^ Podrías usar una de los Yukatas que e regaló James!

-Con gusto Sirius ^^ Y cuando iríamos?

-Por que no vamos mañana? 

-Yosh (de acuerdo)

Sirius decidió tomarse una ducha. Mientras Remus permanecía en la sala mirando el jardín. 

Tal vez... Tal vez podría invitar a Severus-senpai al festival!! Sabía que él no debía haber ido a uno de esos... Y si para el caso... podría invitar a James!! Así ya serían cuarto personas.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, concentrandose en mandar el mensaje silencioso. Luego se puso en pie y cogió el teléfono.

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Grrrr.... Esto no es como lo había planeado ¬¬***- murmuró Sirius.

-Dijiste algo Sirius?

-No, nada Remus...

Cuatro chicos caminaban 'alegremente' por entre las tienditas del festival... Bueno al menos dos de ellos...

-Oii!!! Que mono se ve eso!!!- dijo James apuntando hacia donde estaba un gracioso monito bailando para el público.

-Si! A que es kawai? ^-^- dijo Remus.

Sirius se la pasaba gruñendo por su mala suerte. El planeaba ir SOLO con Remus... Llevaba puesto un Yukata azul marino muy elegante.

Severus los seguía mirando de vez encunado las tiendas... Remus había insistido en que fuera. Iba vestido como siempre... a diferencia que había dimitido del báculo, Remus había dicho que se vería muy extraño alguien con algo así paseando por ahí, así que lo había dejado en el castillo... Esto de alguna manera lo hacía sentir vulnerable...

James también había ido. Tenía puesto un Yukata gris perla con bordado de montañas y ríos.

Remus por su parte llevaba uno de lo que le había regalado James. El de color crema rojizo con un exquisito bordado de un amanecer muy bello.

Los cuatro paseaban por todo el lugar... admirando los puestecitos.

-Mirad que es eso?

-Son helados!

-Querés uno Remus?

-Eh?... Si... bueno... Nunca los he probado...

-Pues te aseguro que te encantarán!!

Severus vio como se acercaban al puesto y suspiró. Por qué había ido, en primer lugar, a aquel lugar? Nunca le habían gustado los lugares llenos de Humanos... Y aunque se lo había pedido Remus.... tenía la extraña sensación de que no era completamente por él por que había ido...

-Toma!- dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamiento.

-Que?

-Toma!- repitió James - te trae uno- dijo mostrando el helado en su mano.

-Um... este, gracias pero no gracias...

-Por qué no? No te gustan?

-No exactamente...

Silencio.

-Como sabrás que no te gusta cuando aún no lo has probado??

-Simplemente lo sé.

-Pero no pierda nada!! Anda pruébalo!- dijo acercándole el helado.

-Pero....- demasiado tarde James se lo había puesto en la mano.- De acuerdo lo pruebo... pero no prometo nada!! ¬¬

se llevó el helado a la boca a regañadientes. Y al probarlo tuvo que admitir que sabía muy bien... demasiado bien...

-Que tal? ^^

-Nada fuera de lo común...

-Entonces te gustó ^^

-Yo no...

-Vamos de prisa que nos dejan atrás- dijo señalando a la pareja que estaba frente a ellos.

-Pero yo...

James lo jaló del brazo e hizo que se apresurara a seguirlos...

Este chico.... era estresante...

El chico de gafas comenzó a toser nuevamente.

-Sabes, si estás enfermo no deberías comer helados...

-No te preocupes- dijo entre tosidos que aumentaban de magnitud.

Justo cuando ya empezaba a alarmarse este dejó de toser.

-Vez?, solo me atraganté... solo eso, nada más..

Se subieron a varias atracciones y, muy a pesar de Severus, comieron muchos chuchos que vendían por ahí.

Severus comenzaba a entablar una especie de amistad con James. En verdad que era un chico muy alegre y agradable... pero sin embargo, no dejaba de transmitirle ese extraño sentimiento cuando lo tenía muy cerca.

Casi justo a la mitad de la noche comenzó a soplar una brisa fría que, para Severus, resultó MUY extraña. 

La luz se fue casi de inmediato, pero lo extraño era que ni siquiera la luz de la luna o las estrellas era apreciable.

-Tengan cuidado.- dijo Severus con sus sentidos al máximo.

-Que es?- preguntó Remus.

-No estoy seguro...

-Tenemos que permanecer juntos.- dijo Sirius.

-Si, no deben separarse por nada, podría resultar muy peligroso. 

Después de unos momentos de silencio Severus cayó en cuenta de algo que le congeló el alma.

-Donde está James?

-James? Dios! James!!

-James!! 

-Parece que se separó- dijo Remus retorciéndose las manos.

-Diablos James!!

-Iré a buscarlo

-Pero Severus-senpai....

-No se preocupen... ustedes permanezcan aquí y NO se separen bajo NINGUNA circunstancia...

Antes de que pudieran responder Severus emprendió el camino. Hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera de truenos par alumbrarse. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que de seguir así tardaría mucho en encontrarlo.

Cerró sus ojos se concentró en encontrar la presencia de James. Tardó un poco en encontrarla. Para su sorpresa estaba en el bosque.... y se hacía cada vez más débil.

Corrió hacia esa dirección y conforme avanzaba pudo ver que el bosque se hacía más claro... 

Pronto desapareció la esferita de truenos al ver que el bosque estaba completamente iluminado por una luz supernatural. Cuando dio con el origen reprimió un grito de asombro.

Estaba frente un enorme acantilado y del otro lado había un hermoso árbol lleno de raíces retorcidas. Él era el que emanaba toda aquella luz...

Pero no era todo. Justo en medio del árbol,  enredado entre las rama, con los brazos extendidos... había una persona... una persona conocida e importante...

-James...- trató de acercarse pero recordó el acantilado... Si hubiera llevado consigo el báculo!

-James!!- volvió a gritar- James!! Despierta!!

-No despertará...- dijo una voz pequeña del otro lado.

-Que???? Quién eres??- dijo volteando a todos lados- Exijo que te muestres!!

-No debes ser tan desesperado Superior-sama....

Detrás del árbol surgió la menuda figura de una mujer muy hermosa, traía el cabello azul pálido y vestía unas túnicas blancas como tiras de tela por todo su cuerpo. Rodeada totalmente por un resplandor.

-Quién eres?

-Soy  La Dame de douleur- dijo la mujer tranquilamente. Y no debes enojarte conmigo.... no hago más que mi trabajo.

Tenía los ojos de un gris transparente, que daba la impresión de no haber nada ahí.

-A qué te refieres??? Qué vas a hacerle?!

La mujer miró a James quien permanecía desmayado. Se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por la mejilla.

-Él es muy débil... era mi misión llevármelo... no debe sufrir más...

-Pero de que hablas?!?! Él es muy joven!! No puedes quitarle su vida así como así!!!

-Su vida??- dijo la mujer acercándose a Severus.- Te refieres a los 5 meses que le quedan por vivir??

Severus la miró desconcertado.

-Cómo?

-Si- dijo ella haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza.- No le quedan más de 5 meses de vida... aún si no me lo llevara...

Severus no podía creerse eso... James... Solo le quedaban 5 meses de vida?? 

-Mientes...

-Yo no puedo mentir aunque quisiera Superior-sama- dijo ella.

-Pero... cómo es posible??

-Tiene una enfermedad.... una enfermedad mortal en los pulmones... tú has visto sus síntomas...

Severus recordó todo rápidamente... su tos... luego esa mancha carmesí en la taza... Pero no podía ser...

-Y aún le dejase vivir... ya es demasiado tarde para curarlo... no existe medicina alguna que pueda ayudarle...

-Pero aún así es muy joven!!!

-Se ve que no entiendes... Después de este día...  su estado empeorará... y pasará sus últimos 5 meses de vida.... en la cama de un hospital...

-No... No puede ser verdad!!

-Pero así es...- mira de nuevo a James- Ya le falta tan poco.

Severus se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de James también brillaba... pero poco a poco... ese brillo iba desapareciendo. Si no hacía algo ella absorbería su energía vital.

-Debe haber algo.... algo que podamos hacer!!

-No lo hay... no se puede hacer nada...

-Pero... es que él no puede.... no puede...

Desvió la mirada... era tanto el dolor que sentía?

La mujer lo miró fijamente por severos momentos.

-Puede.... haber algo...- dijo en un susurro perfectamente audible.

Severus se volteó de golpe, en su rostro podían apreciarse ligeras lágrimas.

-Lo hay?? Cuál es???

-Pero te pondrías en riesgo a ti...- terminó ella.- Le transfert d'énergie.

Severus bajo la mirada nuevamente... Le transfert d'énergie era un rito muy peligroso.... tanto para el que lo practicaba como al que se lo practicaban... y muy pocas veces los practicantes lograban sobrevivir si salvaban al enfermo...

Pero no habían otra salida.... debía arriesgarse...

-Me arriesgaré- declaró.- No permitiré que él muera!!

La mujer lo miró fijamente y luego su expresión se volvió cálida y comprensiva...

-Muy bien- dijo mientras hacía un ademán con la mano.- Pero no puedo dáretelo....

-QUE?!

-Lo siento...- hizo un movimiento con la mano y las ramas de los árboles comenzaron a moverse aflojando a James.... para que lentamente se soltara y cayera...

Diablos!! Ya había comprendido a que se refería con que no podría dárselo!! Él tenía que ir por él o caería al vacío!!!

Pero no podía volar!! Sin su báculo su energía disminuía considerablemente y le era imposible realizar aquel hechizo!!

No no no no no no NO!!!!! Tenía que hacer algo!!!!

Las ramas soltaron a James y este se precipitó al vacío. No podía... NO PODÍA!!!

-JAMES!!- gritó al tiempo que corría para caer él también... La caía parecía en cámara lenta.

Pero no podía dejar que muriera!! No podía!! No!! No a James!!! NO!!

Entonces sintió una explosión en su espalda... algo dolorosa. Miles de plumas negras caían junto con ellos... y parecían surgir de él mismo!!!

Cuando volteó vio un par de enormes alas negras que salían de su espalda. No podía creerlo!!! Eran Les ailes du désir!!! Aquello era magia antigua de la cual le había hablado su maestro anteriormente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces las desplegó y se aproximo hacia James a toda prisa. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó el asenso.

Mientras la mujer le miraba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción... 

-Muy bien Superior-sama... ya era tiempo... ya era tiempo...

~*~TBC~*~

N/A WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Por fin!!! Y me salió bien largooooooo!!! ^o^ Espero les guste!! Y infinitas disculpas por el retraso!!! ^^U... Es que presentaba un bloqueo más allá de mi poder curativo x_X

Pero ahora prometo actualizar más seguido!! Hay que salvar al oso!!!

El proximo Extra Chapter será 'El ritual Le transfert d'énergie' (no se sorprendan ^^U, es francés)

Ahora los Reviews!!! 

**Diora Whiten.-** Gracias por leer ^-^, espero nos vemos pronto para terminar nuestro fic eh?? Thanks for the review!!

**Padme.-** Holas!! Gracias por tu review!! Cómo le hago para relatarlo tan bien?' Pues se diría que muchos libros y mucho anime ^^U Y si, la mayoría de los ataque yo los invento... aunque uno que otro como el Tensen, lo seco de otros animes... Espero te haya gustado este capítulo!! ^_^

**Femme Greeneyes.- **Hi!!!!!! Por fin la tan esperada actualización neeeh??? Si si, aver que te parece este capi... y el siguiente estará más interesante ^_~  si!! Habrá que ver de alguna compañía que se interese por hacerlo anime!! XD Gracias por el review!!

**MoOny GiRl.-** Si tienes dudas tú avísame!!! Espero responderlas todas ;P... shi shi!! Es el favorio de favoritos!!! XD  Gracias por el Review!!!

**Kathy.-** Bien!! Siri-chan tiene sus propios poderes!! Solo eso te puedo decir!! Espero que con este capi ya estés más contenta con la participación de James!! Prometo que saldrá más seguido!! ^_^ Gracias por el Review!!!

**Battousai Tomoe.-** Shii!! Gracias por leer. No solo el Tensen fue sacado de Rurouni Kenshin (es que Soujiro sencillamente me ENCANTA!!!!!!!!!) los demás salieron de mi cabezita mezclando unas palabras japonesas ~.~. Espero que sigas leyendo!! Gracias por el review!!!

**ZOÏD.- **Shi!! Jejej Mi querido Sevie-pooh... Es tan adorable!! (suspiro) Gracias por lo que dices (Blush) En verdad, me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por el Review!!

**Minore W. Moon.- **Sorry por tardar tantooooooooooo!!! Espero que este capi te haya gustado!! Gracias por el review!!

**Nury.-** No te preocupes por no poner review ^^ más vale tarde que nunca!! ^-^(niko niko) Y no te preocupes... Arriba ese ánimo!!! Para eso estamos nosotras y nuestros fics!! Sin importar lo que pase en la verdadera historia!! Además aún hay esperanzas!! Gracias por el review.

**Katie Lupin.-** Sii.... yo también quisiera que me psaran la dire de la orden Siriusiana... pero hay que levantar el ánimo!! Espero que te hayas animado a leer y estés leyendo esto!!

**Dragon Negro**.- Gracias (Blush) Me alegra que te haya gustado! Perdón por la tardanza y espero que te guste! Gracias por tu review!!

Bueno eso es to- eso es to- eso es todo por ahorita!!!

Nori-chan =^-^=


	7. El ritual Le transfert d'énergie

"Remus No Yokai"

**Notas de la autora.- OK esta es una historia basada en una tradición japonesa en la cual se cree que existen los Yokais (espíritus del bosque) Nuestra historia se desarrolla en la antigua Kyoto (por que se dice que ahí están más presentes los espíritus [el explicarles toda la historia de Kyoto me llevaría todo el fic nnU]) En fin, espero que les guste. Hay distintos puntos de vista de lo que son los Yokais (Que son malignos, tiene forma animal, etc.) y yo tomé una de ellas y espero os guste. ADVERTENCIA!! Este fic contiene SLASH (y en una forma más fuerte de la que suelo escribir así que ojo ¬¬) Si no te gusta pues solo pon atrás y SE FELIZ no me estés reclamando por que YO escribo lo que YO QUIERA. (Jo! Y yo me sigo preguntando si hay alguien que lea esta parte ñnU) Y por que ustedes lo pidieron aquí está el primer extra chapter!!**

**Wow!!! Gracias a DIOS y a TODOS LOS SANTOS, he logrado POR FIN actualizar este fic (ni crean que lo iba a dejar olvidado ññ)**

**Es solo que pues… cosas nnUU Y si, se que son una descarada por subir un nuevo capi luego de casi un año uuUu**

**Es que estaba yo bajando videos y en eso escucho las canciones de Bring Me to Life y la de Kissed by a Rose…. Y simplemente me re-contra inspiraron para seguir este capi!! En verdad recomiendo que las oigan… Son preciosas T.T (además que en video sale mucho Seshomaru n¬n [je… bueno al menos en el mío si nnU])**

**Espero no haberle hecho esperar (mucho) Este capi si quería que me saliera largo -.- (espero que así resultara… y no se aburran por tanto peroreo de una servilleta no desechable ni sanitaria)**

**Extra Chapter dos.- 'El ritual Le transfert d'énergie'**

ººººººººº

"Qué te esperes te digo Yokai estúpido!!!!!!!!!!!! Detente y dinos que le ha pasado a James!!!!!!!!!"

"Ya te dije que no hay tiempo de explicaciones humano necio!!!!!!!!!"

"Por favor cálmense!! Solo se empeoraran las cosas!"

"Pero ya le expliqué a este humano idiota, Remus!! No hay tiempo que estar perdiendo con sus necedades!!!"

"No me digas así imbécil!! Tengo derecho a saber!!! Él es mi mejor amigo!!"

"Pues si lo aprecias tanto CIERRA LA BOCOTA!! No ves que está en peligro mortal?!?!?!?!"

Sirius quedó en silencio ante esto. El idiota de Severus no le había dicho eso antes! Cómo demonios se supone que podía saber en estado en que James se encontraba?!?!?! Qué acaso le veía cara de Telépata o algo así?!?!

Los tres chicos caminaban a toda prisa.

Al frente iba Severus cargando a un inconsciente y muy pálido James. Detrás venía Remus tratando de seguirle el paso con muy poca dificultad. Al final venía Sirius casi corriendo para poder alcanzarlos y maldiciendo que los espíritus fuesen tan rápidos.

"Esperen que solo tengo dos pies, saben?!?!" no quería gritar pero estaba en un borde crítico. Fuera como fuera que lo tratase, le tenía un muy gran aprecio a James. Se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada y Severus no ayudaba a mejorar eso. Tenía su presión al límite y no sabía como controlar ni actuar en aquella situación.

Severus, por su parte, ignoró por completo. En su mente solo cabía la idea de llegar rápidamente hasta su báculo. Era la única forma de empezar y terminar todo de una vez. Si alguna vez valdría sacrificarse por algo, ese era el momento. No importaba que pasara, él tenía que salvar a aquel chico de ojos grises (N/A duh… no recuerdo si lo he mencionado antes… pero James tiene los ojos grises nnU ºsape a la autora por tarada!!º ¬¬U).

Por fin llegaron a la casa de Sirius y, sin pensarlo dos veces, Severus tiró la puerta con un levantamiento de energía.

"HEY!!! "o"

Sin embargo no importaba mucho. Tenía que salvar a James.

"Remus, por favor prepara una cama para James" explicó rápidamente al yokai de ojos dorados "Ahora escúchame bien y has _absolutamente_ todo lo que te digo. Las sábanas tienen que ser totalmente blancas y deben ser perfumadas con flores de manzanilla y limón. Tienen que tener una marca justo en medio con el color negro de la tierra fresca que hay en el jardín. El tufón de abajo debe ser de un color rojo quemado y debe tener encima un poco de agua virgen de algún riachuelo cercano. La sábana blanca debe cubrir totalmente al tufón. La almohada debe ser la que James siempre utiliza para dormir. Al lado de la cama deben haber dos velas negras y dos velas blancas. Las negras deben ir a la altura de la cabeza y las blancas a la altura de los pies. Debes traer leña de cedro y quemar un pedazo para que de su lumbre prendamos las velas en su momento. ¿Entendido? Y no me digas que no puedes conseguirlo. Tiene que estar listo antes del amanecer!"

"Por supuesto Severus-senpai" dijo Remus asintiendo con la cabeza "Entendí perfectamente todo lo que me acaba de decir. Estará listo en por lo menos 20 minutos".

"Gracias Remus."

El yokai más joven salió rápidamente de la habitación y comenzó a hacer todo lo que le habían dicho. Severus por su parte, asentó por unos momentos a James sobre la mesa de la cocina. Él tenía que hacer otras cosas para el final del ritual. Este tenía que finalizarse antes del amanecer. Ahora tendría que buscar un cuchillo esterilizado con fuego de trueno, vestir con su traje de ritual negro, elevar su espíritu al igual que dejar en blanco su mente, y decir correctamente el mantra del ritual.

Pero ¿y el báculo?

Se pegó en la frente con una mano y estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta trasera cuando escuchó la tos del chicos castaño.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores esta era muy fuerte y parecía que podría ahogarse en cualquier momento.

Se acercó a él rápidamente y colocó su palma sobre el pecho del chico. Luego de liberar un poco de su energía la tos cesó momentáneamente, pero sabía que no sería por mucho tiempo. El líquido carmesí escurría por la comisura de la boca de James y el yokai se ocupó en limpiarla.

No podía dejarlo, tardaría mucho el ir por el báculo y esos minutos eran cruciales para James.

_'James'._

Se retorció un poco las manos antes de decidir sentarse a su lado y comenzar a prepararse y reunir toda la energía posible.

Justo como había prometido Remus, todo estuvo listo en 20 minutos.

Con cuidado colocaron a James sobre el tufón colocándole ambas manos sobre su pecho. El chico parecía un en profundo sueño pero su palidez era alarmante.

Severus aún permanecía con los ojos cerrados y las manos unidas. Remus estaba a su lado por si lo necesitaría en algo mientras que Sirius veía todo sentado sobre sus piernas a modo de respeto. Le preocupaba mucho lo que le ocurriría a James y, aunque no le gustara, tenía su esperanza puesta en Severus.

De pronto el yokai comenzó a hablar.

"Oh grandes fuerzas que rigen nuestro mundo hoy les pido humildemente su ayuda" comenzó mientras alzaba las manos, en una de ellas sosteniendo el cuchillo firmemente. "Dioses de los cuatro elementos, les suplico se manifiesten en este lugar!" exclamó, entonces la noche se volvió negra, siendo lo único que alumbraba en cedro que tenía Remus en las manos.

"Escuchen a su más humilde servidor, escuchen sus peticiones y manifiéstense como se los pido" diciendo esto prendió las dos velas blancas. "Por que no los invoco sin motivo, mis razones tengo, razones que ustedes deben juzgar!" ahora prendió las dos velas negras "Por favor, os suplico me dignen con su presencia, por que necesito de su consejo!" dicho esto el fuego de las velas se hizo gigantesco y comenzó a arremolinarse "Yo os invoco, KanoKami, SuinoKami, DonoKami, YuinoKami!!"

De pronto el fuego se hizo más intenso, pero para su sorpresa de Sirius este no quemaba, ni siquiera propiciaba calor alguno. El remolino de fuego rodeó a Severus y a James, luego aparecieron cuatro figuras en frente del yokai. Al verlas, el pelinegro se hincó e hizo una reverencia. Remus hizo lo mismo.

Al verlos mejor, se trataban de dos hombres y dos mujeres, una mujer vestía totalmente de blanco, su cabello era del mismo color y a veces daba la impresión de desaparecer, mientras que la otra tenía un vestido verde con hojas enredadas en su cabello.

Uno de los hombres vestía rojo y su cabello naranja estaba parado. El otro tenía una túnica azul profundo y su cabello daba apariencia líquida.

"¿Por qué nos has llamado, superior de los Yokais?" Preguntó el representante del fuego.

"Mis señores" dijo Severus "Los he invocado para solicitar su permiso para poder realizar el ritual Le transfert d'énergie'"

Los Dioses permanecieron en silencio.

"¿Piensas salvar a este humano?" preguntó la tierra dulcemente.

"Así es mi señora"

"Pero si no tiene esperanza alguna!" bufó viento "Su destino está escrito, este chico morirá de tuberculosis, incluso La Dame de douleur ya había venido por él"

"¿Tú lo salvaste?" preguntó el agua.

"Lo siento, pero creo que es injusto que su vida tenga que terminar así!! Él… es un bueno chico" terminó el yokai con la mirada baja.

El fuego miró detenidamente al yokai con su mirada serena. Viento se cruzó de brazos mientras murmuraba algo sobre 'ir contra lo escrito', cuando al levantar la mirada divisó a Sirius.

"No puedo creerlo!!" exclamó indignada "Estos yokais se mezclan con alguien como él!!" dijo señalando al ojiazul "Pues no se suponía que eran enemigos mortales??"

Sirius dio un respingo al igual que Remus. ¿A qué se refería aquella Diosa? Severus por su parte levantó la vista incrédulo. No podía referirse a aquello… ¿o si?

"Quizás han establecido las pases" sugirió agua. Viento bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Imposible, me hubiera enterado" replicó "Esto va contra las reglas establecidas y terminará mal, estoy segura!!"

Severus los miraba detenidamente, como si tratara de descifrar algo en sus expresiones… algo que le dieran alguna pista… Miró de reojo a Remus quién aún permanecía confundido (al igual que el humano). El yokai de cabellos dorados no tenía ni la más mínima idea del peligro que corría al lado del joven de cabellos azules… pero, aunque quiso advertirle en ese instante y decirles a los Dioses, no pudo… tal vez su deseo por su felicidad era tal que incluso había sembrado una pequeña luz de esperanza…

_'Aunque el humano sea lo que creo…Tal vez no todo termine para mal…. Tal vez…'_

Tierra miraba fijamente al senpai de los yokais y sonrió dulcemente. Ah, aquellos preciados y complicados sentimientos no te abandonan aún después de la muerte… por el contrario, se intensifican.

"Viento, las cosas suceden por una razón… además no fuimos invocados para ver ese problema" dijo el agua calmadamente. Viento quería seguir discutiendo pero fuego la calló con una mirada severa.

"¿Estás conciente de lo que este ritual implica?" preguntó.

"Claro, lo he analizado a conciencia y debo agregar que esto lo hago de manera voluntaria"

Fuego y tierra se miraron.

"Sólo una pregunta más" dijo tierra "¿Haces esto pro el bien del chico… o para enmendar tu error con aquel joven?" dijo mirando de reojo al yokai de ojos dorados (quién no entendía nada). Severus los miró fijamente antes de mirar al suelo. Luego cerró los ojos fuertemente.

"Lo hago por el bien de James"

Agua y Tierra sonrieron ligeramente. Viento sólo resopló.

"Hemos decidido autorizar el ritual" anunció fuego "Pero debes tener en cuenta unos detalles"

"Primero, ya no podrás ser más el Superior de los Yokais, dejarás el báculo y le cederás tu lugar a tu discípulo" explicó agua. Severus se vio preocupado.

"Pero, Draco aún no está listo y yo…"

"No te preocupes, podrás seguir entrenándolo, pero el báculo ya no estará en tu poder por que no fue creado para bien personal, sino para el bien de los espíritus" Severus bajó la mirada.

"Entiendo"

"Tendrás que mantener al humano con tu propia energía por lo que vivirás con él" continuó viento "Y cada semana tendrás que ir al bosque a recargar tus fuerzas por un día y con ella mantener sano al humano"

"De acuerdo"

"Y finalmente" dijo tierra sonriendo cálidamente "Debes saber que la primera transferencia, y las transferencias que hagas los días en que tengas que ir al bosque, serán directas"

Severus se sonrojó fuertemente antes esto. No estarían hablando en serio… ¿o si? Tierra asintió ante su confusión. Definitivamente los dioses tenían ideas muy enfermas de lo que era una broma --U

"Eso es todo, Severus… te deseamos éxito" fue lo último que dijo fuego antes de que los cuatro desaparecieran. El yokai permaneció en el piso, concentrándose.

Sirius se preguntaba a qué se refirieron esos 'dioses'. Primero el viento que parecía alarmada por su presencia, pues ¿acaso no era ya normal que un humano y un yokai estén juntos? Y luego tierra, ¿Qué significaría eso de 'transferencia directa'?

Sin embargo ni había tenido el tiempo de formularle las preguntas a Remus cuando el yokai de cabello negro se puso en pie para continuar con el ritual.

"La energía de la naturaleza me ha sido concedida para cumplir con mis fines: agua, viento, tierra y el sol me han otorgado sus grandiosos dones" dijo mientras caminaba para quedar a un lado de James "Mi deseo es salvar a un humano, y para crear un lazo lo marcaré con mi sangre, antes humana, y, a través de este el podrá tomar de mi la energía que necesita para seguir viviendo" dicho esto, con el cuchillo esterilizado, se abrió la palma de la mano y dejó que su sangre cayera sobre el pecho del chico.

Luego de hacer esto, la herido sanó de inmediato. Pero justo en ese instante James aspiró como si se tratara de una bocanada de aire. De repente Severus se desplomó en el suelo sujetándose fuertemente el pecho y respirando con dificultad.

"Severus-senpai!!" exclamó Remus alarmado, sin embargo el yokai le hizo una seña de que no se acercara.

El yokai más joven se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente.

"¿Qué sucede Remus?" preguntó Sirius preocupado.

"Esta es la parte más peligrosa del ritual, por que en este momentos James, si saberlo, estaba absorbiendo toda la energía del Severus-senpai, y este debe terminar el ritual lo más pronto posible o el chico terminará por desaparecerlo" explicó.

Sirius se preocupó de igual forma al escuchar esto. Ese yokai tenía que terminar rápido o la vida de ambos peligraría…

Remus también lo sabía… pero aún tenían que sellar el pacto de ambas partes.

"Mi colaboración… ah, es libre y… voluntaria…" dijo el yokai con mucho trabajo "Pero a cambio… yo… pido… que se me quede una energía.. ah, lo… suficiente… para seguir… ah, existiendo… o… proteger al humano…" se detuvo repentinamente, la energía que James le estaba drenando era demasiada… si seguía a ese paso terminaría con él…

"Este es un pacto de ambas partes… Y que se cumpla… para que exista una… armonía… que beneficie a ambos!!" exclamó. De inmediato la inhalación del chico se detuvo… ahora comenzó a exhalar y Severus sintió como su energía regresaba. Pronto le había devuelto toda la que le había arrebatado, pero aún no terminaba con el ritual, aún tenía que anunciar el inicio de la transferencia.

"Siendo aceptado, sólo queda anunciar el comienzo de el paso de energía…" dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del chico castaño "Y cómo ha sido ordenado, la primera transferencia, que indicará el inicio, será de manera directa…"

Sirius estaba a punto de preguntarle a Remus a qué se refería con eso… pero se quedó en un estado de shock cuando el yokai se inclinó sobre su amigo y unió sus labios.

"¡¿¡¿¡¿PERO QUE DEM-?!?!?! Remus, Qué significa eso?!?!" demandó el chico escandalizado.

"Es la transferencia directa" explicó el joven yokai como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"QUE?!"

"Si, así es como debe hacerse" repitió un poco desorientado por la reacción de Sirius.

"ARRGGHH!!! Pero, pero PERO-!!!" sin embargo no pudo terminar con su desacuerdo por que entonces Severus se separó del chico y de inmediato las velas se apagaron.

La oscuridad desapareció y las estrellas volvieron a alumbrar la noche.

James tosió un poco antes de que su respiración se normalizara e incluso el color regresó a sus mejillas.

El yokai de cabellos negro permaneció unos momentos sentado a su lado cuando sin previo aviso se desplomó sobre el suelo.

"Severus-senpai!!"

Remus se acercó rápidamente a su superior mientras este trataba de normalizar su respiración.

"Vaya, n-no sabía que una t-transferencia de energía f-fuera tan agotadora…" comentó Severus con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Remus sonrió.

"No se preocupe senpai, sólo tiene que descansar un rato y ya verá como sus energía volverán!"

"Aunque ya no como antes" comentó por lo bajo mientras se sentaba con ayuda del yokai más joven. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que, de dos zancadas, Sirius ya estaba alado de él.

"OYEME Tú!!!! No te atrevas a aprovecharte de MI amigo, me oyes?!? No permitiré que lo perviertas de esa manera O!!!" gritó Sirius furioso.

"QUE?! Pues no ves que acabo de salvarle la vida!!!"

"Pero eso no te quita lo pervertido que puedas ser!!!"

"QUE DIJISTE!?!?!?"

"Lo que oíste yokai de pacotilla!! Te estaré vigilando muy de cerca!!!"

"Pues ni que estuviera tan interesado en TU amigo!!!"

"AH! Y que tiene de malo James?!?!?! EH?!?"

"AYY YA CÁLLATE HUMANO ESTúPIDO!!! ("

"OBLíGAME SI PUEDES!!! 0"

"TODAVíA ME QUEDA LA SUFICIENTE ENERGÍA COMO PARA DERROTAR A UN INEPTO COMO Tú!!!"

Remus giró sus ojos mientras ese par seguía discutiendo y casi agarrándose de la greña. Volteó a ver a James quién dormía pacíficamente y con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

El yokai sonrió.

Este sería un interesante comienzo.

º-º-ºFIN de los EXTRA CHAPTERSº-º-º

**N/A Ok!!! Lo admito, soy una floja!!!!!! T.T Ya llevo un año, si UN AÑO!!!! Sin actualizar este fic TT0TT**

**No es que ya no lo quiera!! Al contrario, esta pareja siempre me anamora... sin embargo, como decirlo... mi inspiración murió U-u**

**Y pues esta semana, en que estuve del tingo al tango, revisando viejas imágenes, y escuchando música tipo 'Bring me to Life' pues no pude evitarlo n-nU**

**Como sea, espero que por lo menos la espera haya valido la pena U0U**

**Y quisiera agregar que a este fic aún le falta otra parte =D para terminar la primera parte n.n (por que tenía planeado hacer dos partes [dos escenas y dos extra chapters en cada una]) Pero ahora no sé si lo haga... pero tengan por seguro que la primera parte si la terminaré n-n**

**Ahora a los reviews!!!! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE ME SIGUEN APOYANDO!!!! ;0;**

**Nury.- **Ja, pos ya somos dos XD Pero de todas maneras muchísimas gracias por tu review!!! n.n Y poss... yo también estaba toda depre... pero ya me recuperé n-n como dijo mi buen amigo una vez, para que dejarse traumar por lo que el autor hace con la historia? Después de todo para eso son los fanfic no? Para cambiar la historia!!

**Katie Lupin**.- Shi, bueno, a todas nos afectó pero hay que salir adelante! w Y espero que hayas tenido tiempo de leer mis fics nnU

**dragon**** negro**.- O.O Que bueno que te gusta!! Y me encantaría que me ayudaras en decirme que cositas faltan!! Así haré un mejor fic para todos vosotros n.n

**Luna Lovegood du Black**.- Shaa!!! Espero que este capi haya sido como te lo imaginaste n.n Aunque fue dedicado enteramente a la parejita James/Sevvie non jojojojo prometo poner más de Sirius y Remus en próximos chapters n-n

**Kathy**.- Jaaa!! Pues si, sería muy trágico! Pero no te preocupes, Jamsie vivirá muchos años n.un (o almenos eso creo jumm... Habrá que ver los prox chappys XD)

**Legolas**.- Bishoujo!!! Que te diré... pues aunque trates mal a los personajes tus historias son geniales!!! - Y pos... tal vez siga tu ejemplo gwahahaha pero no los maltrataré mucho n.nU

**Lantra**.- Pues no murió!!! Sevvie hizo lo imposible por salvarlo n0n Espero que te haya gustado este fic y no tardaré tanto para sacar el siguiente!!! Y pos… la verdad que no he visto escaflowne XD Pero jueno… nnU

**Moony**** Felton**.- Grax!! Pues haber si te ha gustado este capi también!! n.n

**Battusai**** Tomoe**.- Eh! No te preocupes!! Sevvie será tan serio y frío como siempre!! (sólo que ahora tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos jojojo e.e) Jooo!! Grax por los besos!!! nn Sho también te mando un kiss y un hug n.n

**Femme**** Greeneyes**.- Pos ya vez w Tomar café en la noche si hace efecto gwahahaha, grax por tu review chika!! Espero que este capi también te haya gustado nwn

**Sakuratsukamori**.- Arigatou!! Creéme que después de un tiempo de luto he decidido seguir para, al menos, tener un final feliz en mis historias =) Que bueno que te haya gustado la parejinia de Jamesx Sevvie!! Y de verdad que tuve que romperme el coco pa arreglar que se logre la pareja n.n

**Diora**** Whiten**.- Gomen!! Prometo avisarte pa la próxima con más claridad nnU

**Martha**.- LO LAMENTO!!! Me tardé DEMASIADO en subir este capi u-uU y bueno, es que las cosas que le pasan a uno que no tiene previstas ºsighº Espero que este capi t ehaya gustado =D en este es más centrado a la pareja de Severus y James nnU Pero prometo poner más de Sirius y Remus en próximos capis!!! (Y si, Louis es mío gwahahahaha!!! Aunque me gusta mucho Armand 0 Aunque aún no conozco su apellido XDUu)

**Lilia Black**.- Chaz!! Pues primero que nada excelente frase!! Nn Y pues, aunque me tardé bastantito pues aquí ta el séptimo capi!!! w

**BlackLady**.- Gomen por tardar tanto!! El final vendrá en un par de capítulos más, pero prometo que si lo terminaré.

**Paddy**.- Shaa!!! Gracias!! ºBlushº y que bueno que aprendas nipon!! Ta genial XD

**AGUILA**** FANEL**.- Lamento mucho el retraso, pero no podía dejarla abandonada!! Tengo que terminarla w

**Hermionepotter**.- Por fin actualizé!! Lamento la espera!! Y ojalá que te haya gustado!!

**Megumi**** Gabbiani**.- Grax por leer de ante mano, espero que este capi también lo hayas leído y haya sido de tu agrado.

**Jueno****, eso es todo bishies!!**

**Y quisiera dar Millones de Gracias, abrazos y besos a las personas que me apoyan y me siguen apoyando. Aquellas personas que aún esperan un nuevo capi y todavía creen en mi. A todas ellas MUCHISISISISISISISIMAS GRACIAS!!!**

**En la próxima escena se aclararan varias preguntas!! Cómo por ejemplo:**

**¿Por que algunos yokais adquieren sangre humana cuando están muy cerca de un humano?**

**¿Por qué viento se escandalizó al ver a Sirius? Después de todo es humano… ¿no?**

**¿Qué relación tuvieron Severus y Remus en el pasado? ¿Qué error cometió el superior de los yokais?**

**¿Cómo fue su vida de Remus cuando era humano?**

**Y ¿Dónde quedó Lucios Malfoy? Mencionaron que desapareció pero… ¿A dónde se fue?**

**n-n Teneís que leer para averiguarlo!!!**

**Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac**

**What's the meaning of life? ****Death****? **


	8. Visita Inesperada

**"Remus No Yokai"**

**Notas de la autora.- OK esta es una historia basada en una tradición japonesa en la cual se cree que existen los Yokais (espíritus del bosque) Nuestra historia se desarrolla en la antigua Kyoto (por que se dice que ahí están más presentes los espíritus el explicarles toda la historia de Kyoto me llevaría todo el fic nnU) En fin, espero que les guste. Hay distintos puntos de vista de lo que son los Yokais (Que son malignos, tiene forma animal, etc.) y yo tomé una de ellas y espero os guste. ADVERTENCIA! Este fic contiene SLASH (y en una forma más fuerte de la que suelo escribir así que ojo ¬¬) Si no te gusta pues solo pon atrás y SE FELIZ no me estés reclamando por que YO escribo lo que YO QUIERA. (Jo! Y yo me sigo preguntando si hay alguien que lea esta parte ñnU) **

**Hoeeee****… ªse cubre de todas las cosas que puedan tirarleº Gomen, gomen gomen ºse sienta al estilo japonés y hace tantas reverencias hasta que se estrella con el suelo y luego se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manosº Itaaaiii! TxT ºvoltea a ver a ls letoresº Ettooo… jejeje n.nUu ºse rasca la cabezaº Ok, no tengo excusa T-TUu**

**Primero, ne he actualizado por pura y llana flojera xD (no hay otra forma de decirlo) Cof cof, además que la universidad no era tan fácil como la imaginaba ºtearsº anyway, ahí le ando dando y espero seguirle el ritmo gwahaha!**

**Ejem****, como sea, o-o, como saben cambio de trauma tanto como cambio de cal… cetines xD (ahorita ando traumada con Naruto y Chrno Crusade! xDUu) y psss, recientemente no andaba TAN inspirada en Harry Potter ºsighº Pero el 6to libro de aproxima! ºsostiene su comprobante de pago por, si su libro pre-pagado no llega, pueda reclamarº Y además me entró la nostalgia y pss… coxas xD Así que decidí actualizar n-n**

**Y bueno, seguro que no quieren seguir escuchando (o leyendo) tanta tontería y quieren el fic xD Psss, aquí está, espero recordar más o menos el tiempo lineal de la historia (y sólo para estar seguros Sirius y James tienen 19 años oki? xD)**

**Y por cierto, este capi es el inicio de la segunda escena del fic (después de esta escena habrán otros Omakes).**

**Ahora si a la historia! X3**

**Escena 2 Capítulo 1.- 'Visita Inesperada'**

ººººººººº

Definitivamente era un día muy agradable y prometedor.

Hacía un clima fresco más no frío, el sol brillaba pero no molestaba la vista ni la piel, las nubes adornaban el cielo pero no avisaban una tormenta. Era un día espectacular.

El joven de dorados mechones sonreía ampliamente con sus ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba de una de las brisas de ese maravilloso día. Sus largas pestañas reposando tranquilamente sobre sus aterciopeladas mejillas mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos y ropas.

Remus suspiró y se puso en pie, despabilándose rápidamente de su momentáneo descanso. En verdad que disfrutaba de días como este. Cogió la canasta que yacía a su lado y se dirigió hacia las varillas de bambú que estaban a mitad del jardín, dispuesto a tender la ropa que recién acababa de lavar.

Hacía ya un año desde que había ido a vivir a casa de Sirius y, a pesar de lo que el peliazul decía, él disfrutaba mucho haciendo los quehaceres de la casa.

¿Y que podría decir?

Era totalmente seguro que no podría ser más feliz que en aquel instante de su vida como yokai. Estar a lado de Sirius lo llenaba completamente y no deseaba nada más.

Claro, que las cosas no habían sido fáciles desde un principio… Pero las cosas parecieron haber cambiado para bien.

Quién iba a pensar que la situación estaría de aquel modo como lo estaba ahora!

Si alguien se lo hubiese dicho un par de años atrás, no se lo hubiese creído. Y si alguien le hubiera dicho a su Senpai un par de años atrás donde estaría en estas fechas, seguro que lo hubiera freído con sus truenos por su mala broma…

Pero esta era la realidad…

Después del incidente de aquel festival, Severus había ido a vivir a casa de James y dimitido de ser Superior de los Yokais, pero entre semana daba sus clases a su discípulo Draco en casa de Potter mientras este asistía a la escuela.

Cabría decir que la relación entre ellos era algo tensa.

James estaba eternamente agradecido hacia el pelinegro pero simplemente aún no terminaba de descifrar como comportarse ante él. Osea, bromear con alguien a quien quieres de amigo es una cosa, pero tratar con una persona a la que le debes la vida es otra… era un nivel totalmente distinto (eso y lo turbias que eran las transferencias directas de cada semana)

Severus por su parte no actuaba de igual forma que Remus. No era tan amable y servicial y rara vez levantaba un plato de la mesa… o al menos eso era al principio por que, según Remus creía, la casa de James estaba aún más limpia de lo normal (además de que siempre había algo de comer preparado)

Pero no podría pedirse más, después de todo su Senpai no era de demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente.

Pero el ojidorado estaba seguro que su relación iba mejorando y que pronto serían buenos amigos y toda esa tensión desaparecería.

Así, cada domingo, Severus efectuaba la transferencia directa para luego ir al yokai no mori (bosque de los yokais) para recuperar sus energías. Luego regresaba el lunes por la mañana y toda la semana pasaba moldeando esa energía para la siguiente transferencia.

Era algo complejo en verdad, pero pronto se había acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida.

Remus salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Sonrió y se apresuró hacia la casa para recibir a cierto peliazul, o al menos era él a quién pensaba ver.

"Ah! Severus-senpai¿Que lo trae por aquí?" dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia. El mencionado sonrió levemente.

"Bueno, vine de visita. Y en verdad tendrás que disculparme por no ser la persona que deseabas ver" comentó y Remus se sonrojó.

"Iie!" dijo rápidamente "En verdad que siempre es un gusto tenerlo de visita senpai!" terminó azoradamente. Severus se permitió una ligera risa.

"Vamos no te lo tomes a pecho Remus, que sólo estaba molando" dijo Severus sin pensar pero pronto repitió estas palabras en su cabeza en señal de alarma _'Molando? Dioses, creo que he pasado demasiado tiempo con James' _Pensó mientras se llevaba una mano a la sienes.

Remus sonrió ante la clara turbación de su senpai. Su relación iba mejorando.

"¿Desea un poco de té?"

"Eh? Si, un té suena bien"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Me alegro que Draco vaya mejorando en sus entrenamientos"

"Si, estoy seguro que pronto podrá asumir el mando de superior. Es bastante inteligente y tiene una habilidad nata" suspiro "A veces me recuerda tanto a su padre…"

"¿Su padre?"

Severus hizo un ademán de 'deja el tema'.

"Y, como vas con tu relación con Black?"

"Eh? Pues, muy bien!" dijo son una sonrisa sincera.

"No me refería a eso"

"Uh?"

Remus ladeó la cabeza confundido. Severus suspiró mientras le salía una pequeña gotita.

En verdad que no podía terminar de entender a Remus. En cuestiones de las relaciones de personas ajenas parecía tan perspicaz pero cuando se trataba de su propia relación era muy ingenuo.

Severus se aclaró la garganta.

"Me refiero a tu relación con él en cuanto a lo sentimental" se corrigió.

Remus se sonrojó.

"Etto… Pues yo soy muy feliz a su lado… en verdad Severus-senpai" dijo con la mirada baja y una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Severus lo miró detenidamente para luego sorber un poco de té.

"¿Y él siente lo mismo?" dijo finalmente luego de un momento de silenció.

Remus se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

En verdad no sabía nada de los sentimientos de Sirius, al menos no abiertamente. Sabía que ambos tenían un lazo muy fuerte pero… no sabía con exactitud lo que sentía el peliazul. Y sin embargo, no se atrevía a preguntar.

Cada vez que lo intentaba se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y su estómago hacía cosas chistosas. Eso y un extraño sentimiento que lo abrigaba, algo como miedo, un miedo que no se podía explicar.

"Deberías preguntarle" puntualizó "Explícale tus sentimientos Remus, tu y él necesitan saber…"

"Pero como" dijo por fin Remus encontrando su voz "Tengo miedo que no resulte… que sea como usted predijo…" eran palabras muy cargadas de tristeza y Severus se sintió acongojado.

"Debes decirle" sujetó a Remus por la barbilla y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos "Estoy seguro que traerá resultados favorables, en serio Remus"

El pelidorado sonrió.

Quizás su senpai tenía razón, pero aquel era un gran paso para un yokai… y atentaba con destruir su propia existencia.

"TADIMA!" se escuchó mientras la puerta principal se cerraba.

Remus dio un brinquito de la sorpresa. Había estado tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando habían entrado.

Pronto un chico ojiazul se asomó al cuarto donde estaban y el yokai más joven le dirigió una sonrisa, misma que le fue devuelta.

"Okaeinasai Sirius"

Más de inmediato Sirius notó la otra presencia en su casa.

"Tú otra vez ¬¬"

"Un disgusto, como siempre ¬¬"

Pronto empezaron su acostumbrada guerra de miradas (con rayos y todo eso xD)

Sin embargo terminaron pronto cuando un joven de cabellos negro azabache bastante revueltos entró al cuarto.

"Hola Remus!" saludó alegremente.

"Buenas tardes James-kun n-n" saludó el yokai de igual forma.

"Oi Sirius, fue muy malo de tu parte cerrarme la puerta en la cara, eh? Debes quererme más al ser tu mejor amigo T.T"

"Seh lo que sea" dijo Sirius mientras volteaba su cabeza a otra dirección, rompiendo el contacto visual con el yokai de cabellos negros.

"Oh vaya" dijo James al notar la otra presencia en el cuarto "No sabía que también estuvieras aquí, Severus" dijo cambiando su tono de voz casi inconscientemente. Ahora sonaba más… educado.

"Vine a visitar a Remus" fue la simple respuesta.

"Hai" respondió levemente.

"Ah¿Desean un poco de té¿Sirius, James-kun?"

"Me temo que no podré acompañarlos por más tiempo" anunció Severus mientras se ponía en pie"Tengo unas cosas que preparar, además que ya casi es hora" señaló mirando a James. Este miró rápidamente su reloj de mano y asintió. En verdad que por un momento lo había olvidado por completo.

"Entonces también me iré" dijo James "De todos modos luego vendré por una taza de té Remus, tu té es exquisito n.n"

"Arigatou James-kun n-n"

Severus soltó un corto suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, seguido por James mientras este se despedía con la mano.

"Menos mal" suspiró Sirius.

A pesar de haber pasado ya un año, el peliazul no podía hacer las paces con el yokai de cabellos negros.

Obviamente le tenía un gran respeto y en cierta manera se sentía en deuda para con él por haberle salvado la vida a su mejor amigo, pero había un dejo de antagonismo entre los dos que no podía ignorar.

Su relación con James había cambiado ligeramente al principio después de haberse enterado del estado de salud de este, pero por insistencias del joven de ojos grises pronto su relación había vuelto a la normalidad.

Remus suspiró. Al menos ya no intentaban matarse el uno al otro (y eso era un avance).

Le sirvió a Sirius un poco de té y se dirigió a la cocina por la comida. Mientras la servía, las palabras de su senpai volvieron a ocupar sus pensamientos…

Quizás tenga razón…

Pero no sabría a menos que le de una oportunidad al asunto…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"Recuerda hacer tu tarea"

"Si Okaasan, no te preocupes"

"Yosh" la mujer le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo. "Cuida mucho a mi hijo"

"No se preocupe"

"Aww Okaasan! Que ya no soy un niño!"

"Si lo sé, dejé Ramen para la cena"

"En serio! Weeeee Ramen!" dijo mientras corría hacia la cocina. _'Con que no es un niño, eh?'_ Pensó el yokai divertido.

La mujer sonrió. "En verdad se lo encargo mucho, Severus-sama"

"Es mi deber, no se preocupe" terminó haciendo una reverencia. La mujer asintió.

"Nos vemos en la James"

"Bye-bye Okaasan!"

Severus cerró la puerta principal y se dirigió a la cocina. Soló miedia sonrisa al ver a James asomarse a la olla y hacer una especie de chillido ahogado de felicidad al sentir el delicioso aroma.

Pero por mucho que quisiera seguir mirándole en su ritual para comer Ramen, había otro ritual que tenía que consumarse.

"James, en serio, ya falta muy poco y no quisiera tener un gusto de Ramen lo que queda del día" puntualizó Severus.

James se sonrojó levemente y rió un poco nervioso.

"Tienes razón" dijo un poco azorado "Será mejor terminar de una vez neh?"

Severus asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la sala. James se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras el yokai lo tomaba de los hombros y examinaba el flujo de energía por su cuerpo.

"¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunto… ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan tranquilo ante esto?" dijo James con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus mejillas aún estaban rojizas.

Severus lo miró fijamente antes de tomar su barbilla con una mano "Hush" dijo simplemente antes de unir sus labios.

Literalmente, era como electricidad que entraba en su cuerpo a partir de los labios del yokai. Sentía como llegaba a cada parte de su cuerpo y una extraña calidez lo embriagaba, aunque claro, no sabía si todo era parte de aquel ritual.

Tendía siempre a cerrar sus ojos y sentir aquella experiencia, que por más que se repitiera no terminaba de acostumbrarse, siempre estaba nervioso y azorado por el hecho.

Sin embargo, el yokai lo tomaba tranquilamente y jamás lo veía turbarse por el hecho… Aunque a veces se preguntaba…

Justo después de 2 min el yokai se separó de él y extrañamente sintió frío ante aquella acción (como siempre pasaba cada semana) Pero no podía expresarlo, era algo que terminaba muy dentro de él algo que no podía (no quería) dejar salir.

Severus trató de ponerse en pie pero tambaleó un poco, lo cual hizo que James lo ayudará a sostenerse.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Hai" suspiro "Pero ya sabes que siempre termino agotado después de esto" James asintió

"Lo sé" dudó un poco antes de continuar "¿Quieres… que te acompañe hasta llegar al bosque?" Severus se sorprendió un poco antes esto pero no lo desmostró.

"Iie, puedo sólo" dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta "Pero… gracias por preocuparte" murmuró quedamente un poco azorado.

James se sorprendió antes esto pero sonrió rápidamente. Severus le dirigió una última mirada antes de salir de la casa. _'Ush! Estúpido humano'_ Pensó algo molesto antes de hacerse su camino hacia el bosque.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

_'Por fin'_ pensó mientras se ponía en pie dejando su pose de meditación y estiraba las piernas un poco. Permanecer así 4 horas no era nada agradable ni siquiera para un Yokai. Suspiró y miró al cielo estudiando las estrellas por un momento.

Aún era algo temprano, quizás no sería mala idea visitar a Draco para ver como les va, quizás dar un consejo u otro… ¿no?

Frunció el ceño. Esto era extraño. Normalmente él no se preocuparía por algo semejante y definitivamente no andaría visitando nada más por que si… Pero había algo… algo que le decía que vaya.

Suspiró de nuevo, mientras se llevaba una mano a las sienes. Quizás pasar tanto tiempo sentado recuperando energías había comenzado a afectarle.

Pero aún así, no perdía nada, después de todo estaba bastante cerca del castillo.

Sin pensarlo más se dirigió al lugar con pasos firmes.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Algo definitivamente no estaba bien, pero no podía decir que era. Al menos no aún…

Conforme se había acercado al lugar, el ambiente había comenzado a hacerse más y más denso, pero no sabía por que… Pero podía sentirse en el aire.

Entró lentamente al castillo, el cual para su sorpresa estaba en total penumbra.

Frunció el entrecejo, algo andaba mal, ahora podía sentirse con más intensidad.

"¿Draco?" tentó "¿Qué pasó, por que está todo así?" dijo nuevamente.

Entonces escuchó un sonido, muy ligero, pero provenía de cerca del trono.

Entornó los ojos y se acercó decididamente.

"Vaya, vaya, pero si eres tú Severus" una voz cortó el silencio. Severus se detuvo en sus pasos "Cuanto tiempo, cuanto tiempo querido Severus"

Algo en la cabeza del yokai de ojos negro activó una alarma. Esa voz… pero era imposible!

"Nada es imposible, querido Severus" dijo la voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Entonces el cuarto se iluminó y el antiguo superior confirmo sus sospechas al ver quién estaba en el trono.

La persona sonrió torcidamente mientras veía a su anonado ex-compañero. Sus ojos zafiros entonados con malicia mientras que su largo cabello platino caía sobre sus hombros grácilmente.

"Lucius" pronunció el pelinegro como si fuera una maldición. El rubio soltó una carcajada.

"Vamos, vamos, querido Severus, pasan ¿cuanto? 500 años sin vernos y ¿así es como me recibes?" dijo en un tono burlón.

"Tú no deberías estar aquí, fuiste desterrado Lucius" dijo Severus entre dientes.

"Bah bah, puras palabras" dijo el rubio mientras hacia un ademán de no darle importancia "Dijeron eso por que tenían miedo de saber hasta donde un yokai podía llegar, tenían miedo de tentar ese poder…" sonrió "Pero ahora he vuelto querido Severus…"

Entonces entendió todo, el silencio, el aire denso… pero como podía ser!

"¿Qué hiciste con los yokais que cuidan este lugar Malfoy!" demandó.

"Uuy, no te pongas así" dijo con sorna "Verás, no me dejaban pasar, así que… tuvo que ser por la fuerza"

"¿Qué hiciste con Draco!" gritó nuevamente, sintiendo como la furia comenzaba a dominarlo.

"Tsk tsk" dijo mientras hacia un ademán con su dedo índice en signo de negación "No, no Severus¿acaso me creerías capaz de hacerle daño a mi propio hijo?"

"No lo dudo ni un segundo Malfoy" gruño peligrosamente. El rubio sonrió.

"Si, por eso nos conocemos tan bien Severus"

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, a qué volviste!"

"Ah, ah, estamos impacientes" risa " Bien, no te haré esperar Severus, además te propondré un trato que estoy seguro no podrás rechazar"

"Como si me importara mezclarme con serpientes como tú" dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían de un rojo carmesí.

"Calma, calma Severus, creí que querías oír mis razones"

"Y creo que estoy perdiendo interés rápidamente" gruño nuevamente.

"Tsk tsk, recuerda que la paciencia en un don" dijo socarronamente "Como sea, sé que te mueres de ganas por saber"

"Habla o pelea Malfoy!" gritó furioso.

"¿Por qué siempre con violencia querido Severus?" suspiró burlonamente "Aunque si tienes tantos deseos de desaparecer, te lo cumpliré… pero primero te dejaré saber que destino le espera a este mundo"

"Nani!"

"Tsk tsk, déjame hablar Severus" sonrisa "Primero déjame decirte que no me hizo nada de gracia lo que nuestro estúpido sensei me hizo, él me traicionó, fue algo muy bajo…"

"Él no te traicionó, sólo terminó con tu estúpida ambición, que era tan peligrosa incluso para ti"

"Te equivocas Severus, yo tenía la clave, la llave para obtener todo, y él tuvo miedo, es un cobarde, no supo aprovechar la oportunidad…"

"Por que tu ideología es demasiado retorcida Lucius, por eso prefirió deshacerse de ti"

El rubio soltó una carcajada mientras su sonrisa se retorcía aún más.

"Te equivocas Severus, mi teoría es la clave, la salvación… Y ahora he vuelto… dispuesto a demostrarlo"

Severus entró en un ligero estado de shock al escuchar esto. Pero era imposible que Lucius haya adquirido tanto poder… era inconcebible.

"Estás mal Lucius, vender tu alma por poder que bajo has caído"

La sonrisa del rubio se desvaneció casi de inmediato y este se llevó una mano a las sienes, casi de inmediato estalló en una carcajada.

"¿Qué bajo he caído? Severus, tú no eres nadie para decirme eso, pues que no te ves a ti mismo! Has caído tan bajo como para sacrificar tu puesto de superior y dedicar tu existencia a salvar la vida de un humano, TÚ ERES EL QUE NO PODÍA CAER MÁS BAJO!"

"Proteger a los humanos es nuestro deber Lucius, para eso estamos en esta vida!"

"No, no, te equivocas querido Severus, los humanos son algo que debe ser aplastado rápidamente, pero nadie se ha dado cuenta de esto, por eso estoy aquí para llenarlos de está luz y que se den cuenta de la realidad!"

"Tú lo único que quieres es poder, no te importa nada el futuro de la tierra"

"Tsk tsk, has pasado demasiado tiempo con ese humano Severus"

"Y tu has pasado demasiado tiempo retorciéndote la mente, y me temo que tendré que detenerte aquí" dijo Severus mientras un aura con truenos comenzaba a rodearle.

El rubio suspiro "Ah, Severus, no quería tener que llegar a esto, pero no me dejas alternativa… yo que pensaba tenerte consideración por los viejos tiempos"

"Por los viejos tiempos Lucius, por ellos voy a detenerte" dijo mientras se formaba una bola negra en la palma de su mano.

"_BlackGenkiExplosion_!" gritó al tiempo que lanzaba una enorme masa de energía hacia el rubio a una velocidad impresionante. Sin embargo no pareció suficiente.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Severus?" dijo el rubio mientras repelía el ataque con una sola mano.

"NO ME SUBESTIMES!" gritó el ojinegro mientras un látigo se formaba a su alrededor. "_Genkidarkredray_" El rubio sonrió.

"Es inútil"

Hubo un choque de poderes y Severus vio shockeado como el rubio detenía su ataque con una sola mano.

"En verdad Severus, crees que aún soy el mismo crío de antes!" dijo mientras mandaba el poder de regreso. Todo el látigo se volvía azul gradualmente hasta que esa energía chocó con el pelinegro.

"ARRGHH!" el impulso lo mando lejos y no sólo eso, al parecer su brazo derecho tenía severos daños.

"Tsk tsk, tendrás que ponerte serio si no quieres ser absorbido Severus!" dijo el rubio aún burlón desde el trono para luego desaparecer y en un instante estar detrás del chicos de cabellos negro "Y tú eres el que no debes subestimarme, querido Severus" murmuró mandándole escalofríos al antiguo superior.

Severus se inclinó para impulsarse con su brazo ileso y alejarse del rubio. Pero el rubio era mucho más rápido que él.

"En verdad Severus, tienes que ponerte serio" murmuró nuevamente a sus espaldas.

"¿Y quién dice que no lo estoy!" gritó mientras giraba con una gran bola de energía esperando impactar al rubio con ella, pero fue detenido por un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago.

"Pues tus movimientos me dicen lo contrario" comentó el rubio antes de formar una bola de energía roja en la palma de su mano que había golpeado al pelinegro para luego mandarlo a volar con una fuerte explosión.

Severus no tuvo tiempo de recobrase y se estrello se espaldas en la pared, para luego caer pesadamente.

_'Argh, es mucho más fuerte de lo que creí'_ pensó mientras trataba de ponerse nuevamente en pie.

"Tsk tsk, estás muy lento Severus" anunció el rubio sentado a pocos pasos de él.

Por un instante el pelinegro quedó paralizado pero pronto se recuperó y se alejó lo más rápido posible. Lucius lo observó con una sonrisa. _'Desde cuando se ha vuelto tan rápido!'_ pensó alarmado pero luego tuvo un pensamiento repentino _'¿Y si soy yo él que se ha vuelto más lento?'_

Sin embargo, después de pensarlo por unos instantes todo tenía sentido. Al no tener ya el báculo y las continuas transferencias le habían quitado algo de control sobre su espíritu… además que su fuerza no era ni un décimo de lo que era cuando era el superior…

"Así es Severus, por fin comprendes lo que implica cuidar de un humano¿no?" burló Lucius "Muy mal¿quien diría que el tan grandioso superior de los yokais terminaría de este modo?"

"Ni creas que…!" pero el rubio ya estaba frente a él con una de sus manos sobre su rostro. No tuvo tiempo de pensar nada por que inmediatamente sintió como una enorme energía lo abrazaba y el dolor comenzaba a corroerlo a partir de su frente.

Tanto que no podía soportarlo y lentamente se fue doblegando hasta quedar arrodillado. Era como si una mano gigante lo estuviese aplastando contra el suelo. Severus ponía toda su energía en evitar la colisión y en el suelo comenzaba a desquebrajarse haciendo un hueco por el impacto del poder.

"Tsk tsk, no, no Severus, que has perdido todo tu encanto debería decir!" se burló "Pero no es mi intención matarte" dijo agachándose para estar a la altura visual del pelinegro "Al menos no ahora, ya que tú tienes algo que me interesa"

"¿A qué te refieres?" siseó Severus.

"Como sabes no es tan fácil obtener todo este poder, Severus" dijo mientras miraba la energía que surgía de su mano "Sin embargo, con un buen incentivo puedes convencer hasta el más fuerte de los demonios"

"Así que tenía razón"

"Tsk tsk, a medias querido Severus" explicó Lucius, Severus alzó una ceja confuso "Verás, no vendí mi alma, si no que ofrecí algo más… y ¿qué sería eso que los demonios tanto ansían?"

Permaneció unos segundo en silencio antes de que sus ojos se abrieran como platos ante la sorpresa. Pero, no podía ser… ¿Cómo se habría enterado!

"No, no te referirás a…"

"Exacto mi querido Severus" dijo mientras un extraño brillo aparecía en sus ojos "Sé que lo tienes, y más vale que me lo entregues de inmediato, y quizás sienta un poco de piedad por ti"

Severus permaneció mirándole fríamente mientras sentía como su energía se iba concentrando por todo su cuerpo, pronto comenzó a ponerse en pie lentamente mientras sus ojos e volvían rojizos.

"Jamás te permitiré que le hagas daño! JAMÁS!" gritó al tiempo que deshacía la barrera que lo aprisionaba y de un par de saltos se alejaba del Lucius.

El rubio sonrió.

"Por fin, al menos me divertirás un poco más" murmuró.

El pelinegro hizo un sello con sus manos y empezó a rezar un canto extraño en murmullos. Pronto una enorme energía había comenzado a rodearlo haciendo círculos que se elevaban hasta el techo.

"Con que a eso quieres jugar, eh?" murmuró el rubio. "Perfecto, hacía tiempo que no jugábamos a esto desde que éramos críos"

Lucius adoptó la misma pose que el pelinegro y comenzó con su rezo también.

Las energías de ambos se hacían cada vez más grandes y brillantes hasta que finalmente ambos gritaron una última palabra.

"_TRANSMUTACIÓN!_ "

La energía los cubrió por completo en una especie de capullo para luego literalmente estallar en una luz brillante. Habían nubes de polvo pero para cuando se disiparon sólo quedaban dos formas en el cuarto.

Una de ellas era una majestuosa pantera negra, su negro pelaje brillaba en la penumbra y era enorme, mucho más grande que un animal normal. Sus afilados colmillos salían amenazadores mientras gruñía furioso, al igual que sus garras salían a relucir de sus patas.

Mientras que enfrente de él se encontraba una serpiente monstruosamente enorme, sus brillantes ojos amarillos lo miraban como si se tratase de su próximo almuerzo mientras sacaba su lengua continuamente.

Entonces la batalla comenzó. La serpiente atacó primero clavándose hacia donde la pantera se encontraba, destruyendo gran parte del suelo ante esa acción. El felino saltó ágilmente y aprovechó para clavar sus garras en la parte media del anfibio.

Ambos sostuvieron una lucha encarnizada. La serpiente soltando su veneno, tratando de aplastar al felino o ahorcarlo con su cuerpo, mientras que la pantera trataba de asestar un mortal golpe.

Finalmente el golpe llegó, la pantera logró hundir sus colmillos en un costado cercano a la cabeza, arrancando ferozmente parte de la energía de transmutación y dejando inmóvil al animal.

"Ríndete Lucius, ya has perdido" grito ferozmente mientras respiraba agitadamente.

"¿Qué ya he perdido?" repitió la voz con sorna "Hahahahahaha! Mira de nuevo Severus!"

Antes esto la serpiente se irguió y una nueva luz comenzó a salir de ella, como si fuera una especie de cascarón rompiéndose. Luego hubo otra explosión y para total horror de Severus, en su lugar quedó otro animal. Un enorme animal mitológico que despedía una energía monstruosa.

"Ma-Masaka! (imposible)" exclamó "Esa… esa transformación está prohibida!"

Se escuchó una profunda risa.

"Eso era lo que ese estúpido maestro quería que creyéramos! Por que tenía miedo del poder!" gritó al tiempo que un enorme dragón salía a la vista.

Era de un color violeta pálido con detalles negro por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos eran rojo sangre y parecía estar flotando en el aire (1).

El dragón atacó y la pantera lo esquivó ágilmente atentando con atacar de nuevo en un golpe mortal. Lo que no se esperaba era que las escamas del dragón fueran más fuertes de lo que creía.

"¿Asombrado Severus? Esto es lo que obtienes al encontrar el verdadero poder" anunció mientras lanzaba un golpe con su cola hacia donde le felino se encontraba. Volvió a esquivarlo pero el dragón lo previó y enseguida lanzó una bocanada de fuego.

Y no era un fuego cualquiera. Tocar ese fuego era sentir como tu alma se incineraba y se terminaba tu existencia.

Se escuchó un desgarrador grito mientras el felino caía entre las llamas, pero antes de que toque el suelo el dragón asestó un zarpazo que lo mando hasta el techo, estrellándose sonoramente para luego caer, más en el transcurso de la caída su forma cambió hasta quedar una simple forma humana justo antes de estrellarse con el suelo, haciendo otro hueco y levantando una nube de polvo.

"Parece que eso es todo Severus" anunció el rubio volviendo a su forma original.

El pelinegro no podía moverse, toda su energía había sido drenada por la transmutación, además de que el impacto de aquel poder abominable lo había colapsado por completo.

_'En verdad, parece que este es mi fin'_ pensó amargamente mientras se rendía ante su destino. _'No puedo hacer nada, no puedo mover ni un solo músculo, y mucho menos para esquivar un ataque de esta magnitud'_ una sonrisa cruzó su rostro ya que, como decían, al final de tu existencia sólo te queda reírte, lo cual era profundamente irónico, perturbador pero irónico… simplemente era algo que no se podía explicar a ciencia cierta.

Escuchaba los pasos acercándose lentamente mientras sentía su vista nublarse ligeramente. Entonces una imagen cruzó su mente, era tan nítida que casi podía decir que estaba frente a él, y su sonrisa se hizo aún más pronunciada.

Cómo podía ser, que aún en estos, sus últimos momentos, lo veía a él? _'Eso que jamás pude entenderte del todo, tonto humano'_ pensó mientras todo se volvía aún más irónico con esto. _'Tampoco pude cumplir mi promesa ahora… Lo lamento… por favor perdóname'_

"No te preocupes Severus, procuraré que ya no sientas más dolor" dijo el rubio mientras los chasquidos del poder en su mano "Dejaré que siguas sintiendo, por fin descansarás…"

El pelinegro entonces sintió algo húmedo tocar su mano que tenía sobre el pecho, como si apenas estuviera apareciendo… pero ¿qué sería?

Levantó ligeramente su miembro para dejarlo a la altura de sus ojos, sintiendo que con esta acción aquel líquido salpico sobre su mejilla. Era oscuro, espeso e inconfundible.

_'¿__Sangre?'_ pensó al ver aquello carmesí escurrir sobre su rostro _'¿De nuevo?... Pero¿por que?... ¿Por qué ahora?'_

Sin embargo parecía que era algo que no tendría respuesta. Una alta figura ya estaba a su lado. Si, este era su fin…

"SHINEI!"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Remus terminó de recoger los platos y se disponía a lavarlos cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Había estado pensando todo el día sobre las palabras de su senpai y parecía algo ajeno a lo que lo rodeaba. Además de que se encontraba en un estado sumamente sensible.

"Espera Remus, yo los lavaré" dijo el joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Demo, Sirius…" insistió.

"No ya en serio" puntualizó seriamente "Siempre andas haciendo los quehaceres de mi casa como si fueras un sirvienta o algo así, incluso después de casi un año de convivir juntos no he logrado quitar esa maña!" dijo mientras se ponía un mandil y comenzaba a trastear con los cachetes inflados en una expresión muy infantil.

Remus bajo la mirada algo triste.

"Lo siento mucho, al parecer no te causo más que problemas" dijo en un tono bajo.

Sirius lo miró extrañado "Pero ¿Qué dices…?" comenzó pero fue interrumpido.

"Siempre hago lo que creo que es mejor pero no parezco complacerte del todo, imagino que soy bastante inútil que no puedo seguir bien al pie de tus instrucciones… No soy más que un estorbo" dijo tristemente. "Quizás tenga que irme después de todo"

Quizás su senpai había tenido la razón desde el principio… quizás su lugar no era ahí a lado de Sirius… Y sin embargo la siguiente acción no se la esperaba.

Sirius lo había rodeado en un abrazo acercándolo lo más posible hacia él. Podía sentir su calor y también su rostro sonrojar. Aquello transmitía tantos sentimientos arremolinados que era imposible descifrarlos todos.

"Sirius…?"

"Hush Baka¿como puedes decidir algo así por que sí¿No te das cuenta de lo que yo siento?" dijo Sirius con la mirada clavada en algún punto de la pared.

"Sirius…"

"¿Cómo crees que me quedaría si me dejaras¿Cómo… cómo podría seguir?" dijo el peliazul quedamente. "¿No te lo has puesto a pensar¿No sabes cuanto… te necesito?" el chico más bajo podía sentir como lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en la comisura de sus ojos. No recordaba hacía cuanto había llorado o si lo había hecho alguna vez… pero en ese momento no importaba mucho.

"Sirius… yo…"

"Hush he dicho" dijo mientras tomaba a Remus de la barbilla y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos "¿Cómo puedes… no sentirlo?" dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre él y rozaba sus labios sobre los de Remus "¿Puedes entenderlo?"

"Gomen nasai" murmuró entrecortado mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Sirius limpió sus mejillas con sus pulgares y depositó un suave beso en la frente del yokai.

"No tienes que disculparte aho, después de todo creo que ha sido mi culpa… perdón por el silencio… perdón"

Remus le dirigió una tierna sonrisa, la cual Sirius regresó.

"Etto… creo que debería terminar de lavar los trastes neh?" dijo Sirius azorado mientras se separaba de Remus y se dedicaba a enjabonar los platos.

Remus sonrió nuevamente y notó que en la mesa se le había olvidado una tasa de té. Pero cuando se acercó a cogerla está de pronto se fisuró y se rompió sin motivo alguno.

El yokai quedó estoico ante lo sucedido. Sirius lo notó pero no le dio mayor importancia tirando el traste rápidamente murmurando algo sobre no ser supersticioso.

Sin embargo Remus no podía sacarse ese sentimiento abrasador de su pecho…

_'¿__Un mal presagio?… pero… ¿por qué?'_

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"SHINEI!"

El rubio asestó el golpe de lleno sobre la figura que yacía sobre el suelo. Sin embargo su puño sólo chocó contra el asfalto. Sonrió.

"Vaya, vaya, veo que te has vuelto mucho mejor… en verdad que no pude sentir tu presencia…" dijo mientras se volteaba "Hijo"

La menuda figura contrabajo sostenía al chico de cabellos negro sobre su espalda. Sus rubios cabellos caían despeinados sobre su rostro y respiraba agitadamente.

"Aunque también debería agregar que me sorprende el hecho que hayas roto mi ilusión" anexó Lucius mientras el más joven le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

"Dra…co?" dijo Severus casi inconsciente.

"Severus, resiste por favor" dijo el joven mientras que con una mano transfería algo de su poder al yokai más grande.

"No, Draco… ¿Qué haces? Sal… sal de aquí… debes avisar… debes…"

"No Severus, no puedo dejar que mueras, debes recordar tu promesa" murmuró el chico "Te daré suficiente energía como para que salgas de aquí, no te preocupes por mí… lograré entretenerlo"

"Draco…"

"Por favor Severus, no me contradigas" cortó Draco "Vete, además que tu eres el único que podrá detenerlo" dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

"Draco" murmuró profundamente conmovido.

"Ahora senpai!" dijo mientras lo soltaba y adoptaba una posición de pelea. Severus se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

"Draco,……recuerda que aún tienes que terminar con tus clases…" dijo simplemente antes de desaparecer.

El joven rubio sonrió. "No lo he olvidado Severus-sensei"

"Así que ¿qué planeas hacer Draco?" soltó Lucius burlonamente.

"No me menosprecies padre!" dijo Draco mientras sus ojos se volvían negros "Después de todo yo voy a ser el siguiente superior" la sonrisa de Lucius se torció en una mueca.

"No me hagas reír"

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

"¿Qué te sucede Remus?" comentó mientras se sentaba junto de él, acompañándolo en su meditación.

"Hay algo… algo que me inquieta" comentó el ojidorado.

"Oh vamos… seguro sólo es tu imaginación" dijo sonriendo.

Remus trató de devolverle la sonrisa pero fue a medias. En verdad que no podía dejar de pensar en ello…

Justo entonces sintió un fuerte escalofrío y una sensación fugaz, como un llamado.

Sin pensarlo se puso en pie y corrió hacia la puerta de la entrada, seguido por un confuso Sirius. Pero al abrirla nada lo habría preparado para lo que ahí encontró.

Frente a su puerta yacía inconsciente y ensangrentada una figura larga que vestía una túnica oscura.

"…Se…verus-senpai" pronunció al fin cuando encontró su voz.

º-º-**TBC**-º-º

**(1) Era un dragón al estilo chino.**

**POR FIN LO TERMINÉ! WEEEEEEEEEE! ºbailaº Wow, fueron 16 hojas en word! (Letra comic sans no. 12 xDUu)**

**Errr****… ejem, como sea º-º me tomó como 6 horas terminar este capi, y en verdad espero que les haya gustado….**

**Otra cosa es que no podré responder a ningún review en este momento, pero en verdad quiero que sepan que todos y cada uno de los reviews son muy muy importantes para mi. Pero es que ahorita son las 3 de la mañana y no puedo responder a ninguno! GOMEEEEEN! T-T trataré de compensarlo en el siguiente capi (por que trataré de actualizar mucho más rápido! n-n)**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL!**

**Y por favor…. Si no es mucho pedir… Review por favor! X3**

**Noriko**** Sakuma**

**Currently**** Naruto Obssesed -**


End file.
